


The Skeletons Dance

by Kazel_Menra



Series: The Ladycat Arc [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma picture at end, F/M, Ladycats return, Sequel to Meaning of Marigolds, catacombs anyone?, crazy fight, skeleton akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: When skeletons begin to rise up from the shadows it’s up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to put a stop to it. Will they be able to end this new threat or be buried six feet under?Sequel to Meaning of Marigolds





	1. Chapter 1

The man staggered down the dark alley, one hand pressed against the bullet wound in his side as the other clenched a blood soaked shiv a little tighter. Sirens echoed through the night nearby and he cursed as he tried to move a little faster. His name was Aeron Sterben. He had just escaped from a prison van and he was not going back without a fight. The crime he had been in prison for was murder. The murder of two people, a couple Aeron had tried to rob but ended up killing. Back then he had been stupid, arrogant, and had been caught fairly quickly. Since then he had been in jail for several years and Aeron was ready to wreak havoc once more. Unfortunately for Paris the powers that be were transferring him to a new facility since he had been on his best behavior since being captured. Really he had been awaiting his chance at freedom and now Aeron had it. The two transporters bodies left in his wake were of little consequence in his mind, but what infuriated him was one of them had managed to get off a lucky shot. Now because of it, Aeron Sterben wasn’t sure he would get much out of his freedom after all. Leaning against the wall he paused to bite back the pain and take a deep breath when something caught his attention. A purple butterfly floated past him on silent wings looking almost ethereal in the dim light. Three things about the butterfly told him this was no normal creature. Its coloring was the most obvious thing, plus it was night and Aeron did know that butterflies didn’t travel at night much less glowed. The thing that held his interest though, was that he could literally feel the malevolence seeping from the creature.   
Pushing off the wall he followed it feeling drawn to the creature as if it were a flaming brand and he a moth. News stories of monsters and super powered people flitted through his mind as he remembered the names Chat Noir and Ladybug. One particular news story had covered the purple butterflies and he realized that this had to be one of those power wielding creatures. 

"Come here little butterfly." Aeron ground out as he stumbled forward out of the alley not realizing they were quickly approaching someone sitting and sniffling on a park bench. 

Raising the knife in his hand, finally close enough to strike he slashed down piercing the butterfly through the center. The movement also slashed the sniffling man’s shoulder open as he sat on the bench before him. The injured man screamed at the sudden pain, shooting off the bench only to stumble, falling to his face. Swiftly the injured man twisted around onto his butt on the ground as he looked back at the thin knife wielding figure. A purple mask flashed on the figures face as the impaled butterfly was drawn into the blade. 

Silence hung in the night air when suddenly the knife wielder spoke. "You are the one who gives powers to others are you not?" 

"I am Hawkmoth but you are not the one I chose." Hawkmoth answered in his mind

"The fool you chose wouldn’t have been of any use to you. I want the power and I am dying. Use me." Aeron Sterben hissed his vision starting to go blurry.   
The man he had cut scrambled away from him screaming and finally within his mind Hawkmoths voice answered a slightly puzzled note within it. "Very well but I require something in return."

"For my life and freedom I will get whatever you want." Aeron Sterben answered

Hawkmoths voice was cold as he spoke "I want Ladybug and Chat Noirs Miraculous. Get them for me and you will continue to live Morte." 

Power sang through his veins as the darkness swallowed him and Morte laughed.

 

The day was bright, sunny, and oddly cool considering the time of year. It was one of those days where if you were not a super hero you would probably find a nice sunny patch to sleep in. Unfortunately for two superheroes in question they were at the moment fighting. To the average passerby this would be a slightly odd thing since the only time the people of Paris saw them fight was if one had been taken over by an akuma. There hadn’t been any akuma attacks lately and this odd sight would definitely turn some heads. Mostly due to this reason they were in an abandoned building on the second floor, out of sight of the average eye. They had been at it for almost an hour trading blows with their partner’s weapons as they tried to find new ways to become stronger. Chat was getting tired though and he knew that Ladybug had to be as well. His attention drifted and suddenly a bar cracked against his head. With a yelp Chat stumbled back landing on his butt as Ladybug froze in shock. 

“Are you ok? Why didn’t you block?!” Ladybug demanded worriedly as she moved to her partners side. 

They were sparring, something they had started doing far more often since the Marigold / Lady Cat akuma incident. Marinette had been the one to point it out. If anything happened to the other while fighting an Akuma causing them to become incapacitated their miraculous could be removed and used by their partner. However as Marinette had found the experience was a little disorienting and while having another weapon was quite handy she really didn’t know how to use it well. In a battle situation knowing all your powers and weapons thoroughly was what often times kept you alive. Marinette had been determined to master all of Chats powers and while Adrien was a little more laid back he agreed it would be cool to use her yoyo. Strangely enough the kwamis had agreed with them, especially since the akuma were becoming more dangerous and powerful. Now the duo often slipped off into abandoned buildings and the like to practice when they had the extra time. Sometimes they combined to let Lady Cat or Black Luck as they called Adrien’s transformation run around but they didn’t do it often since it wiped the kwamis out far more than a regular transformation did. Right now they were fighting with opposite weapons. Chat had her yoyo and Ladybug had his staff. Ladybug had taken to the staff fighting brilliantly liking to use it best broken apart in two batons. Chat however was having a harder time. He was a close combat fighter, always had been especially with taking fencing for so long. Regardless of the fact that he was good at physics, fighting long distance and having to instinctively find angles for throws and such were really giving him a hard time. Although he was far better at it now than he had been at the start. 

Chat sighed rubbing at the spot feeling a bit sheepish. “Sorry My Lady today really isn’t my day for all this.”

Ladybug’s concerned gaze softened as she found he wasn’t really hurt and held out her hand. “Awe is my little kitten wanting to go and curl up in the sunshine?”

Chat chuckled and took it climbing to his feet before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Ladybug blushed as he pulled back and Chat smiled fondly at her even as he felt a blush heat up his cheeks too. 

“I think my little bug could do with a bit of sunshine. Especially in a nice park with a blanket and some sweet treats.” Chat answered 

“I think she should hit you on the head again so you quit with all this ooie gooie nonsense.” Plagg gagged in the back of his mind. 

Chat rolled his eyes with a huff and Ladybug snickered “Plagg?” she asked 

Chat nodded and stretched, his muscles pleasantly warm from the bout they had. It was fun sparring together. Ladybug was a fierce opponent and in truth they were evenly matched most of the time. Bending to scoop her yoyo off the ground he answered. “Plagg says you should hit me again.”

Ladybug snickered again and they traded weapons back “Actually I think we could do with a break. We have been at this for over an hour and we haven’t had an akuma attack in almost a week. We should probably let them rest. What do you say Tiki?” 

Ladybug cocked her head to the side listening to her kwami then nodded “She agrees. How would you like a small picnic?” 

Chat bounced on his toes “Ohhh yes please.” He answered eager to have a nice quiet afternoon with his princess

With her smiling brilliantly at him Chat felt his heart melt a little. “Ok! Race you to my place!” 

Ladybug was off like a shot leaving Chat scrambling slightly to catch up. He didn’t mind losing though. After all he had a lovely view the whole way back to Marinettes home. 

They landed in a small alley near the bakery and as one kept a look out the other de-transformed. Then together they left the alley giggling like two teenagers that had snuck a quick kiss out of the publics eye. No one paid them any mind and they walked into the bakery hand in hand. 

“Hey kids!” Tom called over the head of a customer he was assisting. 

“Hi papa!” Marinette called as Adrien smiled brilliantly calling “Good morning Sir!” 

“Its Tom! Only my pops was Sir!” Tom chuckled back and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Marinette pulled him through the back and as they went through her father ruffled his hair in passing causing Adrien to grin happily at the touch.   
Ever since the first day he walked into this bakery it had felt like home. Tom and Sabine had been wonderful, welcoming, and so very warm. Every waking moment he wasn’t tied down with his father’s obligations he was with Marinette. His father had been concerned, actually calling a meeting off so he could meet the girl that had entranced his son. Adrien didn’t know what happened in that meeting but his father had actually approved of Marinette. Now she was even working part time as an up and coming intern for him. The only downside was that their dating had gone very public which had welcomed some unpleasant attention to Marinette for about two weeks. Several girls and even an older woman had become akumasized over it as well as two guys on Marinettes behalf. Adrien was very happy that Marinette was secretly Ladybug and could therefore take care of herself. However it had been a very annoying two weeks that had left them grouchy towards everyone but each other and their kwamis. Now things had settled down on that side of the world although Chloe was still an unpleasant pain in the rump. She still pounced on Adrien every chance she got although she did so mostly out of Marinette sight after a particularly nasty encounter between them. When they first announced themselves as a couple at school the reigning feeling in the class was FINALLY! With the exception of one person. 

Chloe had been infuriated and she accused Marinette of stealing him or bullying him into dating her. Marinette had kept her temper till Chloe had tried to slap her as she turned away. Marinette had caught the offending hand and thrown Chloe across the room on instinct. Due to that incident Marinette had been suspended for two days which Adrien and half the class had skipped as well in protest. To Adrien it had been the best two days of his life and everyone had agreed that Chloe was no longer going to get her way. At least, not in the classroom. It was forcing Chloe to reform herself in a way which wasn’t really a bad thing. 

“Hello you two where have you been?” Sabine asked as they moved towards a storage room. 

Marinette smiled at her mom and Adrien grinned as well especially when Sabine stepped forward to give them both a quick hug. Adrien eagerly accepted and Sabine chuckled brushing his shirt off when she saw some flour had transferred to him. 

“Hello mama. We were out for a walk but it’s such a nice day we decided to do a picnic.” Marinette answered accepting her hug once Adrien stepped back. 

Sabine nodded her eyes shimmering with amusement. “That’s a wonderful idea dear. I wish your father and I could do the same.” 

“If we are still out when you shut down you can join us.” Adrien supplied and Sabine shook her head. 

“We can’t although that does sound wonderful. We actually have to make a few deliveries this afternoon and then we will be gone for a few days.” Sabine answered. 

“Oh.” Adrien murmured his face falling slightly. He remembered Marinette talking about something of the sort happening but it had been fairly late at the time so Adrien hadn’t really remembered.

Sabine chuckled. “Don’t worry sweet heart the weather will be just as fine another day and we will all go for a picnic together.” 

“Yeah we can invite Alya and Nino too. It will be like a party!” Marinette said her eyes lighting up and Adrien could tell she was already planning the event in her mind.   
While she mumbled names and he assumed party supplies Adrien turned sheepishly back to Sabine. 

“Now we’ve done it.” He said with a chuckle and Sabine smiled in agreement pointing a finger towards the store room. 

“The baskets and blankets are in there. When Marinette comes out of her creative brainstorm she knows where the other containers are.” 

With that being said Sabine headed back out towards the store lifting a tray of fresh baked cookies off the counter to take with her. Adrien watched her go a warm squishy feeling spreading through him and knew he probably had a silly grin on his face. A warm hand slipped into his and Adrien glanced over to see Marinette eyeing him. Knowing she was probably wondering what had him smiling he raised her captive hand to his lips tenderly kissing her knuckles and the ring he gave her. A bright blush spread across her cheeks and he practically purred at the sight. It was a sight he never got tired of and it was something he hoped he never did. 

“Shall we get our picnic underway?” Adrien asked and Marinette nodded pressing a quick peck to his cheek in passing. 

“Yes we shall.” She answered and busied herself in getting the supplies from the closet.

In the end they decided to have their picnic in the park right next to Marinettes house. The area near the fountain was pleasantly cool and there wasn’t as much foot traffic in that area either. Marinette had carried the blanket while Adrien wrestled with the basket. It was surprisingly heavy but Adrien knew that just meant it was loaded down with goodies. 

“I think here is good.” Marinette said after a minute and Adrien nodded eagerly. 

The small space was covered with grass and illuminated by the dappled sunlight that drifted down from the trees. Marinette set the blanket out and took her shoes off before stepping onto the blanket. Adrien followed her lead and dropped to his knees with a happy sigh.

“Did you bring cheese?” Plagg demanded from Adrien’s pocket and Marinette smiled flipping the lid of the basket open. 

“Plagg!” Adrien hissed annoyed with his kwamis lack of manners. 

Marinette just grinned, clearly used to the twos bickering. “Yes I have cheese and I have a place for you two to hang out.”  
Flipping the basket completely open Marinette lifted a smaller basket out before closing the larger one back up. “There is a small blanket, cookies and cheese in here for you guys.” 

“Yay!” Plagg cried and before Adrien could grab him he zipped through the side of the basket. 

“I’ll watch him.” Tiki said with a roll of her adorable eyes before diving into the basket as well. 

The basket jolted slightly as Plagg gave a gleeful yip swiftly followed by a scolding buzz from Tiki. Silence swiftly followed and Marinette moved the basket to the edge of the blanket to give the kwamis some privacy. By the time she turned around once more Adrien already had the smaller basket open and he was eagerly setting the food items out as he nibbled in a macaroon. Marinette laughed at him and Adrien tossed the rest of the cookie into his mouth. 

“I say we start with dessert first.” Adrien said licking his lips. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was and now eyeing all the food, he was ready to stuff himself. 

“Mmmm I’m starting with the pastries I helped mama make yesterday.” Marinette answered with a happy hum pulling the open warm container to her. 

“You made them?” Adrien asked eagerly holding out a hand as she pulled one from the box.

“I helped.” Marinette answered with a shrug holding the pastry out to him and reaching in to grab one for herself. She wasn’t paying attention and with a grin Adrien leaned forward biting the pastry she held out to him. 

“Mmmm” Adrien sighed as Marinette snorted “You goof.” 

Adrien leaned forward for another bite and Marinette moved her fingers out of the way allowing him to. Chewing thoughtfully Adrien turned over and in the next moment he was laying in Marinettes lap. Marinette shook her head an exasperated smile on her face. Every time Marinette sat down on the ground Adrien almost always ended up in her lap. She really didn’t mind and everyone thought it was cute so it wasn’t a big deal. Taking a big bite of her pastry Marinette fed Adrien the last of his and got a second one out for him. 

“How’s your head?” Marinette asked her voice soft. 

“Its perfect princess just like these amazing pastries.” Adrien answered then seeing her concern sat up taking his second pastry from her hands. “Really Marinette I’m fine. You didn’t even hit me that hard.”

“Why did Marinette hit you?” A female voice asked one that had Adrien and Marinette jumping.

“Alya you scared us!” Marinette cried spinning about to glare at her friend. 

Alya chuckled and approached their blanket with Nino close behind carrying ice cream. 

Adrien smiled at their two friends and seeing Marinettes contorted face he spoke up before she could. “While we were getting the picnic stuff down Marinette accidently dropped a box on me. It really didn’t even hit me that hard but she is being a worry wart over it.” He smiled affectionately at her lifting her hand in his. “It was more of a love tap really.”

Marinette rolled her eyes even as she blushed leaning in close to him. Thinking she was about to kiss him Adrien closed his eyes but instead Marinette whispered “I should have hit you harder.” Startling a laugh out of him. 

Nino and Alya glanced at him curiously and Adrien purposely took a massive bite from his pastry so he couldn’t answer any questions smiling all the while he chewed.   
“Love birds.” Alya muttered after a moment taking her ice cream from Nino as she looked something up on her phone. “So did you guys hear about the escaped convict?” 

Marinette and Adrien shook their heads and since Adrien was still chewing Marinette asked “When did a convict escape from jail?” 

Alya sighed wondering if her friend ever watched the news. “This guy Aeron Sterben was getting transferred to a different prison last night and apparently he escaped. He killed one of his guards and the other is in critical condition.” 

Adrien frowned swallowing the last of his pastry. “They haven’t caught him yet?” 

Alya shook her head “He is still on the loose, apparently they can’t find him or something. Also don’t give me that look my mom has already had a nice long conversation to me about being out after dark.”

Marinette and Adrien shared a glance. They couldn’t patrol every night and keep up with their everyday lives. Usually they alternated but last night was a rare night off for the both of them and they had gone to bed early since they had already planned sparring as well as a date today. 

“By the way Marinette aren’t your parents going out of town today? If you want you can come stay at my place tonight.” Alya said 

Marinette shook her head. “I’ve got homework and stuff to do Alya. You know how it is.” 

“Is it physics? I can help.” Adrien asked curiously. 

Marinette smiled at him. She really did have some homework she had to do though it could wait for another day. It really wasn’t due till Tuesday but since it was physics she was happy for his offer. “Yes please.” 

Adrien pulled out his phone to text the gorilla and Alya tugged on Marinette. “Let’s go to the bathroom real quick.”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow at her friend but she got up following her they she headed towards her house. 

“So you two seem to be getting along really well.” Alya said as they walked 

Marinette beamed “Yeah we are, he is an even better person than I thought Alya. Always so sweet and thoughtful.” She trailed off a light blush dusting her cheeks as she rubbed a finger over the ring she wore. 

Alya noticed the movement and frowned a little. “Yeah. You know you guys never did tell us what made you two go out together finally. Also what’s with the ring?” 

Marinette stumbled and Alya caught her giving her a piercing look that made Marinette giggle nervously. “Um he asked me after the plant attack. I uh kinda confessed when he pushed me out of the way of an attack and yeah…”

She trailed off trying to think of a good way to explain the ring. It was easy to explain from the hero’s side of things. They had been partners for over a year now and they had saved one another countless times. Even if they weren’t dating and he had given her the ring she would have worn it. It was a sign of their partnership, their trust, and since they were dating their love. 

“And the ring?” Alya pressed and this time Marinette paused just outside the door to go into the bakery. 

“He gave it to me and I love it. That’s all really. Besides what about you and Nino?” Marinette retorted raising one eyebrow at her friend as she wondered what Alya was up to. 

Alya blushed a little a touch unhappy with the change in subject. “He asked me out for ice cream.”

Marinette squealed and pounced on her friend giving her a hug that left Alya gasping for air. 

“God girl you’re strong.” She gasped deciding to drop the ring subject and grabbed the handle of the door. “Come on let’s hurry and get back to our silly boys.” 

They did just that and as they walked back to the park Alya pulled out her phone and showed Marinette a picture. It was dark in the photo but you could clearly see two people on a roof top. They were far too close and it almost looked as if they were kissing.

“Dam…” Marinette hissed and Alya practically squealed

“I know right its totally Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing!” Alya said 

“Are you sure they are kissing and you didn’t catch them at an odd angle or something?” Marinette asked feeling dread bubble within her. 

They had decided as a team that they shouldn’t be seen kissing in public. Everyone already assumed they were dating and it wasn’t like Hawkmoth could do anything about it but having photos of them kissing plastered everywhere was beyond embarrassing. The only saving grace so far was that this photo was so dark you really couldn’t tell if they were kissing or not. 

“No I’m sure about it. They were totally kissing! The only thing I am wondering is how long they have been going out!” Alya gushed “Next time I see them I am totally asking.”

Marinette forced herself not to groan or pinch at her nose in exasperation. “Alya have you ever thought that maybe they don’t want people to know that they are together?” 

Alya frowned at that and then shrugged. “I guess I won’t know till I ask huh?” 

This time Marinette did sigh which made Alya look at her oddly, but she decided not to say anything. They walked the rest of the way in silence meeting the boys who were still eating. Marinette plopped down next to Adrien who handed her a cookie and Alya sat beside Nino while taking a bite of his ice cream. Nino complained as everyone else laughed and they all enjoyed hanging out together as the sun made its way across the sky. Adrien took a nap sprawled across Marinette and she enjoyed the quiet by looking through a fashion magazine she had brought with her. Alya worked on her blog and didn’t seem the least bit concerned when Nino passed out in her lap. The two girls giggled at their sleeping boyfriend and took pictures with their phones. When the sun’s rays started getting too long though, they both woke their respective boyfriends with a sigh. 

“Come on Nino you have to walk me home so my mom doesn’t think I’m wandering alone in such a dangerous city.” Alya said mockingly

“Alya it is dangerous, akuma are one thing since Ladybug can fix all the damage done by one but normal human criminals are another thing entirely.” Nino answered looking at her worriedly. 

Alya rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately at him as she hauled him to his feet. “See you later girl.” 

“Oh bye!” Marinette answered running her fingers through Adrien soft hair. 

The moment the two were out of earshot the rumble Marinette had been feeling against her legs became audible and she giggled as Adrien purred for her. 

“I think we are going to have to patrol together tonight.” Marinette whispered leaning over Adrien who kept his eyes stubbornly closed. 

“Agreed.” Adrien sighed “This criminal is something I would like to leave to the cops but if we see him we should take him down.” 

With a smile Marinette kissed his forehead making him finally crack an eyelid open. “I don’t want to get up.” He pouted 

“Lazy cat.” Marinette scolded making Adrien grin happily “Comfy, cat-tent, and purrrfactly cozy in my princesses lap.”   
Marinette giggled not having the heart to push him off and for a few more moments they lay relaxing in the warm late afternoon sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Adriens ringing phone finally made him sit up with a sigh as he glanced to the screen. It was Natalie and Marinette took that as a que to start packing while he answered the call. Marinette had finished by the time Adrien was done and together they walked back to her home. Marinettes parents had already left and the two of them put the picnic stuff away as the kwamis flew free. 

“Shall we meet at our normal spot?” Marinette asked walking Adrien back to the door since he had to return home. 

“I thought you had homework?” Adrien asked

Marinette grumbled under her breath making Adrien snicker. “Come on Marinette Physics isn’t that bad and besides you are getting better at it.”

“Says the physics genius.” Marinette muttered but she had to smile as Adrien brushed his lips against her cheek. 

“I’ll come as soon as it get dark.” Adrien said and Marinette wrapped her arms around him in a hug. 

“Alright but then we are patrolling even if it’s not done. It not due till Tuesday anyways.” Marinette answered   
A knock came from the door and the two of them jumped instantly letting the other go a bit sheepishly. Marinette answered the door revealing Natalie and a waiting car. 

“I was coming. The house is only a block or two away.” Adrien sighed 

Natalie looked a bit resigned herself “There is a criminal on the loose and since your father isn’t here at the moment it falls to us to see you safely home.” 

Marinette patted his shoulder in sympathy and Adrien took her hand to press a chaste kiss to it. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow Marinette.” 

Marinette smiled at him wanting nothing more than to kiss him senseless but since Natalie was right there looking strained she knew she couldn’t.   
“Yeah.” She breathed finally watching them walk down the sidewalk and slip into the car.

Returning to her room Marinette worked on her homework and some designs that she had been itching to start since looking through the magazine that afternoon. She switched between the two as she got tired and took a brief nap knowing that she was going to be up quite late. A kiss awoke her and Marinette blinked her eyes open to see Chat crouched over her. 

“My sleeping beauty awakes. My heart fills with joy as seeing your beloved blues and rosy cheeks.” Chat said making Marinette blush

“You dork! Get off my bed with those boots on!” Marinette stammered shoving at him as she sat up. 

Chat chuckled jumping to her floor below with hardly a sound not that he was worried since Marinette was the only one home. Once there he dropped to one knee and held his arms up to her. “My princess it is safe. You may fall into my arms and ravage me with your tender kisses.” 

Marinette threw a pillow at him unable to keep from laughing as she climbed down from her bed. Green light flashed and Adrien came around to her side as she dropped to the floor. 

“What’s with the dramatics?” Marinette asked kissing his cheek in greeting.

Adrien faked a pout pressing a hand to his chest “Dramatics? My dear princess! I was simply doing a knights duty!” 

At Marinettes eye roll he chuckled “You looked so peaceful sleeping I wanted to wake you gently. Besides its fun acting the fool with you.” 

Marinette grinned at him and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead deciding to play along. “Oh dear knight your princess is ever grateful. I fear the dreaded homework has confined me to my tower home.” 

Joy spread through Adrien lighting up his eyes and smile. “Well then shall we vanquish this mighty beast so I can carry you off into the night?” 

Stepping forward Marinette pressed her hands to his chest her bluebell eyes opened wide. “Please good sir. I would be forever grateful.” 

It was too much and the two of them broke down into giggles as they shared a kiss. They made it through the homework quickly and then they called to their kwamis leaping to the rooftops moments later. They transversed the city slowly, looking out for anyone suspicious or otherwise on the streets. They saw very few people and the ones they did see they escorted home. It was coming close to two am when they paused on a dark rooftop. 

“The city seems really quiet tonight. Actually at the risk of sounding like a cliché movie it’s almost too quiet.” Chat said as he eyed the alley below them. 

Ladybug hummed her agreement. The night seemed darker than normal although the waning crescent moon was of little help. There hadn’t been a lot of people out either which was odd even though it was late at night. 

“We should keep moving.” Ladybug said finally “Something isn’t right about tonight and I just can’t put my finger on it.” 

Chat nodded leaping to the next building only to freeze as he heard the sound of tinkling glass. Ladybug landed next to him and swiftly he held up a finger before she could speak. Cupping his hand around his ears Chat slunk forward listening intently. More glass hit the ground and Chat grinned having located the sounds origin.   
“Robber.” He mouthed and Ladybugs eyes glinted with steely determination. They hadn’t had any action for a while taking out a robber would be a welcome distraction. 

“Go.” She hissed her voice barely audible even to his ears. 

Chat took off towards the sound his lady close on his heels. When they arrived Chat saw a door wide open in a small alley one man standing and looking bored outside. With matching grins they moved into position having handled several robbers before. Moving down the rooftops a little Ladybug threw her yoyo so it would crack sharply against a dumpster. The man jumped at the sharp noise and looking around he warily began to make his way towards the sound a knife in his hand. He didn’t look up and the two heroes could have laughed at his stupidity. Ladybug looked over at Chat as the man moved into position. He nodded pulling out his baton gripping it tight as he waited for Ladybug to move. As one they jumped down into the alley Chat landing in front of the robber while Ladybug landed a few feet behind him. The robber yelped as they landed only seeing Chat before him and stupidly not looking behind.

“Well now. What kind of cat burglar is dumb enough to be padding around my territory?” Chat asked glancing down at his claws as if they were suddenly very interesting. The robber was stunned to find himself face to face with a hero but he had faced down cops with guns before. One superhero couldn’t be that bad right? Besides, heroes couldn’t kill. 

The man scoffed and brandished his blade. “Go home kid. This isn’t any of your business.” 

Chat grinned at him “As a beloved hero of Paris I disagree. How many others are in the building?” 

The man decided not to answer and instead lunged at him the blade pointed at Chats stomach. Chat twisted to the side, grabbed the man’s arm, and brought his elbow down squarely on the back of the mans skull. The robber dropped to the ground instantly unconscious and Chat grinned up at a very tense Ladybug who looked ready to jump in at any second. 

“Easy My Lady.” Chat chuckled stepping away from the unconscious robber and pointed at the door. “One down and he shouldn’t wake anytime soon. Shall we-”

A scream cut him off and without even sparing a glance at each other they ran for the door. Before they could reach it a second man burst forth from the interior still screaming and half crashed half bounced off the wall. He hit the dirt on his knees and a moment later he was up again sprinting down the alley away from them. Both heroes moved to follow him when suddenly something emerged from the darkened doorway that made them both freeze in their tracks. It was a skeleton and it was holding a bone sword. 

“Um did I miss the memo on Halloween?” Chat asked feeling stupid 

Ladybug was in shock as well till the skeleton turned towards them drawn by Chats voice. “Pretty sure we just found an akuma.” Ladybug answered back as the skeleton charged at them. 

“I’ll take bonehead you go after the robber!” Chat snapped rushing the skeleton. 

There was no time to argue and since the skeleton only looked like a minion, not the real body Ladybug decided to leave it to Chat. Besides if this akuma was these robbers fault then they could provide valuable insight to what made this akuma tic. Plus he deserved to get captured for trying to steal anyways. Ladybug tossed her yoyo into the air snagging a gutter and in the next instant was airborne. Her feet hit the rooftops and she sprinted down the edge trying to catch up to the robber. Spotting him as the man turned a corner Ladybug used her yoyo to vault over a building instead of going around. Midair she heard him let out a scream of terror and as she landed she could see why. A skeleton had hold of him its bony arms pinning him as its ribcage seemed to be expanding to envelope the man. The man seemed to be in shock since he was barely trying to fight and get away. Ladybug leapt to his defense immediately swinging her yoyo to smash one of the skeletons arms completely in half. It opened its jaws at and rattled at her its empty dark sockets making the hair go up on the back of her neck. 

“Let him go!” Ladybug snarled as the man in the skeletons grasp went limp the rib cage wrapping around him completely. 

The skeleton rattled again and Ladybug leaped at the thing afraid to hurl her yoyo and accidentally hit the trapped robber. To her surprise the skeleton dodged her rather nimbly, its ribs magically shrinking the man within till they were back to normal sized. The man lay still curled into a ball within the skeletons ribs and the sight sent chills across Ladybugs skin. As she moved to attack again a second skeleton burst from the shadows swinging a bone club down at her. Ladybug was suddenly very glad for the sparring and baton practice she and Chat had been doing. Whipping the yoyo string up she caught the bony weapon in the center stopping its downward strike. Before it could withdraw she twisted the string around the club and pulled down while throwing her leg out to strike the skeleton in the ribcage. The crunch of bone was disturbingly loud and Ladybug leaped back still holding on to its weapon ready for a second attack should it come. The skeletons ribcage was crushed and its spine had seen better days. Still almost zombie like it managed to get itself into an upright position and rushed at her its hands twisted into bony claws. Twisting out of its way Ladybug kicked out again smashing through its legs to send it hurtling head first into the wall. Its skull cracked open on impact and suddenly the skeleton turned to dust. Footsteps echoed behind her and Ladybug spun ready to attack only to feel relieved when she recognized Chat emerging from the darkness. 

“Ladybug. Are you alright?” He demanded seeing the look of worry and fear on her face. He wasn’t much better off really but seeing her safe made him feel a little better. 

Ladybug shrugged glancing around and when she didn’t see the first skeleton growled “Not really a skeleton captured the robber I was after and a second one came out of nowhere to attack me. I have a feeling that this akuma is going to be rather unpleasant.” 

Chat nodded and dropping the club to the ground Ladybug wrapped him in a tight hug that he returned. It was always unsettling to have to split up when akuma were around especially since one of them usually got hurt when it happened. “Did you catch your guy at least? Mine got swallowed by that skeleton and now its gone.” Ladybug muttered as she pulled back. 

Chat grimaced shifting uncomfortably “No I finished off that one skeleton and another two showed up. By the time I finished with them they dude I knocked out was gone.” 

“Figures.” Ladybug sighed looking around the dead end alley. The skeleton that had taken the robber had vanished without a trace and she wasn’t sure how it managed it. “We need to call the cops.”

“Already did.” Chat answered “They were on their way when I came after you. There were no more skeletons in my area and I wanted to make sure you were ok.”   
That got him a slight smile and Ladybug ruffled Chats hair fondly. “Thanks kitty. We should probably head back there to make sure that the skeletons don’t attack again.” 

Chat agreed and they headed back the way they came on the lookout for anymore skeletons or Akuma. What they didn’t see were two red eyes watching from the darkness. Then with a smile that revealed pure white teeth the eyes vanished into the darkness once more. 

Beeping awoke Marinette and with a groan she slapped at her phone in an attempt to turn it off. Somehow managing to hit the button Marinette sighed at the sweet relief the silence brought. It seemed as if her eyes had just drifted closed when her phone rang again this time as a phone call. Grumbling as her scattered brain recognized the ringtone she answered with an affirmative hum.

“Well I guess that answers the question of whether or not you are up” Adrien said his voice cheerful. 

Marinette grumbled rolling over in her bed. 

“Princess you have to wake up. School is going to start in less than 40 minutes.” Adrien said 

His words broke through her sleepy haze and glancing at the time she squealed suddenly wide awake. 

“Ahhh there you are. Good morning Marinette!” Adrien's voice called through the speaker as Marinette flew out from under her blankets and jumped down her ladder. 

“I’m awake thanks for the wakeup call!” Marinette cried dropping her phone as she dug through her clothes. 

Adrien laughed through the tiny speaker. “I have some coffee waiting for you at school. Don’t be late!” 

The call ended before she could give a snarky reply and Marinette growled as she rapidly got ready for school. With ten minutes to spare Marinette darted from her house making sure to lock the door behind her. For once she actually made it into class before the teacher and Adrien gave her the brightest smile before handing a panting Marinette a styrofoam cup filled to the brim with hot chocolate coffee. 

“Thank you Adrien.” Marinette managed planting a gentle kiss on his cheek before sipping at her coffee. Adrien beamed until Chloe broke in with a scoff. “Ugh you aren’t tired of her yet?” 

Marinette frowned at her about to snap right back at her but Adrien grinned pressing his lips to Marinettes catching her completely off guard. Nino and Alya whistled as the rest of the class gave some sort of affirmative noise while Chloe turned red before storming out of the room. Pulling back Adrien licked his lips as he gazed upon a very pink Marinette. 

“I think I like chocolate coffee the best.” Adrien said and Marinette glared at him her face red with embarrassment. 

Before she could do anything in revenge though, their teacher walked through the door saying “Good morning class!” forcing her to go to her seat. 

Alya snickered at her poking her in the ribs for most of the class and Marinette wished she could dump her coffee on her. Class passed by mercifully quick, especially since Chloe never showed back up. Sabrina had left class halfway through making some excuse that Chloe wasn’t feeling well. The bell rang finally and Marinette walked out the door hand in hand with Adrien. 

“One of these days mister I will get you back.” Marinette said as Alya and Nino joined them. They had a few minutes before their next class so after putting their stuff in the classroom they stood outside enjoying each other’s company. 

Adrien chuckled “I have no doubt in my mind you will princess. I am all for seeing what you will come up with.” 

Marinette poked him in the ribs a smile lifting her lips when suddenly a scream sheared through the noise of the courtyard. Instantly Adrien and Marinette went on high alert as they saw Chloe sprinting out of a room. 

“Monster!!!” She screeched her voice carrying easily across the din. Moments later a skeleton burst from the door out into the light causing an instant panic even though it swiftly turned to dust. Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino all sprinted towards the door fighting the stream of kids that were running away out of the school. They arrived within a few moments and Adrien grabbed the door about to slam it closed when he froze.

“Help!” a voice cried from within and Adrien plunged in first grabbing a mop as they went past a bucket. 

“Adrien!” Marinette yelped having heard the voice as well followed close behind managing to lay her hands on a broom. Neither realized Alya followed, phone already out and recording as they arrived at the entrance of the basement. 

“Dudes this is a really bad idea!” Nino squawked as they came to a stop and it was then that Marinette as well as Adrien paused. 

“You two go back up!” They hissed as one realizing their friends had followed them down. 

Alya and Nino gazed at their friends in surprise but before either of them could say a word a voice cried again in the darkness “Let me go!”   
As a group they ran forward and turning a corner found Sabrina getting pulled into a skeletons ribcage. 

“Ahhh!” Nino screeched grabbing hold of Alya who wasn’t much better off. At his scream the skeleton holding Sabrina looked up and rattled at them as it started dragging a still resisting Sabrina further into the darkness. 

The lights were practically nonexistent down here but Adrien could see just fine thanks to Plagg, so he darted forwards striking out at the skeleton while trying not to hit the poor girl. Marinette moved off to his right smashing a second skeleton in the chest that seemed to ooze magically out of the darkness. The blow stopped it for all of three seconds before it was coming at them again. With a growl Marinette attacked again watching for any other movement in the darkness. Adrien scored a lucky shot striking the skeletons head and the skeleton instantly turned to dust as the skull broke apart. 

“Break the skulls!” Adrien yelled to Marinette seeing another skeleton coming from the darkness as he grabbed Sabrina before she fully collapsed to the ground. 

“Nino!” Adrien yelled hauling Sabrina up to her feet. 

Sabrina was gibbering unable to form a coherent sentence as she pointed at another skeleton that moved in the darkness. Nino despite his own terror moved to her   
other side supporting her as Adrien let go. 

“Get back into the sun! Marinette and I are right behind you!” Adrien yelled darting to Marinettes side as a bony hand managed to catch her hair. She snarled smashing her head back and the skeleton lost its grip as the bones in its arm broke. Adrien's mop smashed down on the things skull a second later and the two of them made a hasty retreat smashing anything that came within their makeshift weapons reach. They had just reached the top of the stairs when they heard Alya let out a scream. Leaving Adrien to cover their backs Marinette darted up the last two stairs to see a skeleton holding Alya fast as it pulled her towards the darkened wall. 

“NO!” Marinette roared and lunged in thrusting out with her broomstick. Her aim was spot on and the end smashed through its eye socket turning the bones to dust a second later. Alya dropped to her knees in shock her phone forgotten. She had never seen such a look of fearless determination on her friends face before and the shock of seeing it now left Alya unable to react.

“Marinette move!” Adrien called on the last step unwilling to move any farther knowing the skeletons could come up behind her in the darkness. 

Recognizing her friend was going into a kind of shock Marinette simply scooped Alya up off the ground bridal style and shot forward. They were over the last step and into the sunlight in a heartbeat with Adrien right behind her. A bony hand reached from the darkness and Adrien slammed the door shut panting hard as he looked around. Thankfully there was no one in the courtyard but Nino who was kneeling by Sabrina and Marinette who still held Alya. Slowly Marinette lowered her to the ground and Adrien rushed to their side looking them over. Marinette had lost one of her pigtails when the skeleton had grabbed her hair but other than that there wasn’t a single injury on any of them. 

“You ok?” He still demanded and Marinette wasn’t sure if she were asking about her or Alya, who’s face still held a stunned expression. 

She smiled at him her voice gentle as she pushed some stray hairs behind her ear. “I’m fine Adrien. Alya are you ok?” 

Alya blinked staring between the two of them. Once Marinette said she was fine Adrien was on high alert eyeing the shadows of the space around them as he shifted his grip on the mop in his hand. He looked ready to attack or defend in a second and Marinette looked the same. Usually Marinette was a reserved, nervous person around danger or akumas but right now as she checked Alya over she was confident, her focus and determination practically palpable. A niggling in her back of Alyas mind made itself known and as Marinette turned towards Adrien to answer a question, Alya noticed the earrings in her ears. It was like a punch to the gut and at her gasp Marinette whipped towards her concern written all over her face. 

“Alya? Talk to me girl, what’s wrong?” Marinette demanded worried for her friend. Alya had been kidnapped, held hostage, and been nearly sacrificed by akuma before. Every other time she had always bounced back waving her phone and squealing about the excellent footage she had caught. This time however she seemed to be in shock. 

“You think those skeletons have some kind of poison on them or something?” Adrien asked his head twitching towards a sound made by a pair of kids who were vacating the school. He faced them again and Marinettes gaze flicked around the courtyard covering the spaces he hadn’t cleared. They were working as a team seamless in their search, their glances towards each other holding more information than just a normal look. 

“Either way we should get them out and make sure that everyone else is out too.” Marinette answered reaching for Alyas arm.

“I… I’m ok.” Alya managed finally the sudden shock of her idea settling into a solid simmer in her mind. 

“Are you sure?” Marinette pressed “Maybe I should take you home or something.”

Alya shook her head rapidly “No I’m really ok Marinette that skeleton just made me feel odd when it grabbed me is all. I’m feeling like myself again already.”  
Marinette frowned but she stood holding out a helping hand to pull her up off the ground. Alya took it with a smile. “Thanks for saving me though you are really strong!” 

Marinette blushed sticking her tongue out in embarrassment. “It’s from tossing those stupid bags of flour around in the bakery.” 

Adrien grinned behind her squeezing her forearms gently “It’s a good thing I like my girls built tough.” He said teasingly and Alya noted how much taller Adrien was compared to Marinette. 

“Hey guys if everything is alright with you all I think we had better get out of here before those skeletons decide to come outside.” Nino called helping Sabrina woozily to her feet again. 

Adrien and Marinette glanced back at the door an oddly determined expression crossing their faces and it seemed that only Alya noticed the look. Since school had been canceled they all left, each going their separate ways and it wasn’t long before Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen gallivanting across the rooftops asking about magic skeletons. They returned to the school since no one else in Paris had yet to have any known problems with skeletons that they could find. Landing in the courtyard Chat raised his arms behind him in a stretch. Soon he was going to have to go home so Natalie wouldn’t come looking for him and then he would be trapped there until he could sneak out as Chat again. 

“Any luck My Lady?” Chat asked as Ladybug landed in the courtyard. They had split up each taking a different side of Paris and making their presence known as the asked after the skeletons. They had hoped that running about would draw the akuma out but so far the city was really quiet and peaceful.

Ladybug shook her head “Nothing, I wonder why Akuma always seem to go after this school? I mean do you think they can sense us or something?” 

Chat frowned pondering the question then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Moving to put himself in front of Ladybug he whipped his baton out. “Who’s there?” He demanded. 

To their surprise Alya shifted out from behind a column “It’s just me! Sorry I was just trying to get some good footage!” 

Chats shoulders slumped in relief and Ladybug sighed. “I certainly think she can sense us.” She grumbled as Alya walked over to them her phone out and most likely recording. 

“So what are you guys doing over in this area?” Alya asked her reporters voice firmly in place as she eyed the two hero’s realizing that their heights matched her friends exactly. 

“We heard about the Skeletons and came to investigate since there haven’t been any other reports across Paris.” Chat answered. “I don’t think it’s a very good idea for you to be here though, especially if there is an akuma hanging around.” Alya pouted at him and Ladybug tapped his arm her gaze focused on the door they had seen the skeletons behind earlier. Chat nodded moving towards the door and Ladybug turned to Alya. 

“If we find out anything good we will give you the first scoop. But right now it’s starting to get late and I really don’t think you should be wandering around after dark.” Ladybug said a gentle smile crossing her face. One that looked so familiar it sent chills down Alyas spine. It was impossible, utterly impossible but, the facts that were piling up in her favor were becoming undeniable.

Not knowing what else to do and unable to ask what she really wanted to know Alya nodded then all at once just before Ladybug could turn away she blurted “Are you and Chat dating?!”

Ladybug made a choking sound and Chat tripped nearly face planting into the door. They both gaped at Alya a mixture of emotions on their faces when suddenly Chat began to laugh. Alya and Ladybug looked over at him surprised as he slunk back to Ladybugs side a flirtatious grin on his face. 

“What do you say bugaboo? Alya here thinks we should date!” Chat said the grin never leaving his face as he leaned on Ladybug. He was far too close and Ladybug reacted instinctively, a years’ worth of rebuffs making her movement seamless. One hand pushed his nose up and away as her body slipped forward out of his grasp. Unbalanced Chat yelped falling to the ground with a thump. Ladybug on the other hand took a deep breath her face red. 

“Please don’t encourage him.” Ladybug said to Alya who looked rather surprised. 

Chat was still snickering as he stood and made his way back to the door, his tail twitching in delight at the joke he had just pulled. Alya didn’t know what to say and Ladybug sighed.

“Don’t mind him he is just a flirt. We are going to try and find these skeletons so you need to go ok? This akuma seems different and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Ladybug muttered and Alya nodded watching as Ladybug moved to her partners side one hand on her yoyo. Chat opened the door and gave her a mock bow causing Ladybug to roll her eyes. Seeing Alyas gaze still on them Chat shot her a wink then followed Ladybug into the darkness. It took about a minute before Alya realized they had never answered her question. Annoyed Alya left the school determined to catch them later that evening and find out the truth to several questions she now had. 

Marinette paced the living room deep in thought as Tiki watched while nibbling on a cookie. 

“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor doing that Marinette.” Tiki said swallowing the last of her snack. 

Marinette glanced up then sighed falling over the back of a couch to stop her pacing. “I just don’t understand Tiki. What is this akuma up to? This is the second attack and all it did was try to take one student?”

Tiki frowned as well “The akuma may have taken others. We just might not know about them due to the fact that these skeletons seem to attack only in darkened areas.”

Marinette nodded then realizing Tiki couldn’t see her said “That’s true but where is the akuma taking them and why haven’t they shown themselves yet? Usually we get the whole, Rwar I am evil akuma here to steal your miraculous and do something heinous because I have a major grievance with life!” 

Tiki giggled and flew to where her chosen lay landing on her knee. “Some akuma are sneaky and others can create minions like that pharaoh one. Also remember some like Marigold have no need to leave their lairs to cause havoc.”

Marinette shuddered “I hate being underground still because of that one. I guess this means we are going to have to go hunting for this akuma then.” 

Tiki nodded patting her leg. “Don’t worry Marinette it will be ok. Now you should go do your homework or take a nap since I am sure we will be out late tonight.” 

Marinette groaned again but she got up and after making a sandwich for herself moved into her room to work on school work.   
In the end her homework did not get completed and she took a nap waiting for Adrien to sneak out of his house. An alarm finally woke her up and she was startled to find Adrien curled up around her his face buried in her hair. Blinking she pulled her own phone out to find it was almost midnight. With a groan Marinette sat up reaching out to run a hand through Adrien's hair. After about three passes he started a light purr that made Marinette smile. 

“Adrien… hey Adrien we have to go patrol.” Marinette called softly tapping him on the nose. 

His nose crinkled and he yawned, stretching his arms out to encircle Marinette then he pulled her back down to the bed. She squeaked as he pinned her to his chest the purr increasing in volume as she wiggled fruitlessly. 

“I wanna sleep a bit more.” Adrien mumbled finally nuzzling his face into Marinettes back.

Marinette smiled reaching back to pat his head. “You didn’t sleep earlier?” 

“Couldn’t had a shoot that they sprang on me as soon as I walked in the door. I’m lucky we split up when we did otherwise they would have been calling people to find me.” Adrien answered squeezing Marinette in a hug. 

“Did you eat at least?” Marinette asked her voice hushed even as her annoyance spiked. 

She felt him shrug against him “I had a protein shake and a balanced meal of so many calories.” 

Marinette pulled away from him and Adrien gave her a slight grin “I’m hungry.” He said before Marinette could even ask. 

Marinette huffed “Come on lets get some real food in you and then we need to get going.” 

Adrien grinned perking up and Plagg flew out of where ever he was hiding Tiki following behind at a more sedate pace. 

“Me too! He didn’t feed me nearly enough!” Plagg said making Adrien grumble as Marinette laughed. 

“Come on then lets get you two fed.” Marinette giggled and they all trooped down to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiki gazed up at the children seeing there confused hopeful faces and sighed wishing that their job was easier. The two of them rarely complained about the injuries they received, much less there scars, and they almost always put their hero duties first. She hated telling them bad news but especially now they needed to hear what she had to say. 

“As Plagg said Morte isn’t a proper akuma.” Tiki began happy to note she had their full attention. Before there questioning could begin however she continued. “Usually when Hawkmoth creates an akuma he is offering something to the person whether it’s simply potential or the promise of revenge. The power for them to be something is already prepackaged so to speak. However this isn’t the only way for the butterfly miraculous to work. Sometimes people have such a longing that they draw an unguided butterfly to them.”

“Or they capture one.” Plagg interjected.

Tiki shot a glare at him for interrupting and Plagg gave her a sheepish grin “Yes Plagg, or they capture one. But one would have to know what they are after and in either case the person has to offer something to the butterfly to gain the power they want. The butterfly is more of a spark in these cases and since power is no longer prepackaged the person must provide the power themselves. The thing they offer up for the power can be physical or otherwise but the more connected the thing offered is to the person the stronger that hero, or in this case akuma becomes.” 

“Does Hawkmoth get whatever they offer?” Adrien asked curiously.

Tiki shrugged “Physical items yes, but non physical things like memories or life force are different. Those go straight to Nooroo since your human bodies can’t process such power. Nooroo is the only one that can access those powers or see them.” 

“You can offer memories?” Marinette interjected curiously because it seemed like that was what happened to akumafied victims. 

Plagg held up a paw. “Easy there bug this is different from what you are thinking. Using a captured butterfly requires something special for the person to spark its power and memories to any human are usually precious. Matter of fact the last time a human gave their memories in exchange for power was because the Cho at the moment was dying and it was all the human could do to save the home they loved. They gave all their memories of the time the Cho and them had spent together since it was already too late to save the Cho.” 

“What happened?” Marinette breathed 

Plagg blinked at her. “They summoned a wave that wiped out everyone opposing them. I think it was an armada or something, it’s been painted numerous times although the story is different now due to history. Point is the Cho or Hawkmoth wouldn’t get a non-physical item, Nooroo would be the one to take care of that. Hawkmoth would only get an item like a piece of jewelry or some such although physical items don’t have the same oomph that mental ones do.” 

“Hawkmoth demands for the akuma to get our miraculous in payment for the power he gives them. Isn’t that the same thing?” Marinette asked 

“Yes he asks for the miraculous in return but the people turned into akuma don’t actually have them. The miraculous are not theirs in the first place. Plus for Hawkmoth to use his power he doesn’t require anything from the akuma in the first place. They also don’t have to give anything up for them to use his power. That’s the difference.” Tiki answered “This akuma though, he must have drawn a corrupted butterfly to himself and offered Hawkmoth something in return for the power. I don’t think Hawkmoth understands what he has done though and this particular akuma seems to be a rather nasty variety.” 

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked and Tiki pursed her lips in thought. Before she could answer though Plagg broke in. 

“Most humans are possessed by the akuma. Yes they accept the power Hawkmoth is offering but most of them have no idea what they are doing from the moment the butterfly touches them. Its why the possessed are always so confused when they wake. This one though is fully conscious and very aware of what he is doing.” Plagg answered his tail twitching in agitation. “I can see it in his aura, he has given something very valuable to Hawkmoth to gain this power he has and to be honest he doesn’t smell right.” 

Everyone eyed Plagg warily as he went silent and Marinette was the one to hesitantly ask “What does he smell like?”

“He smells like blood and death.” Plagg hissed causing the hair to go up on the back of the teens necks. 

“Plagg you are scaring them!” Tiki buzzed 

Plagg blinked up at them looking a touch sheepish. “They wanted to know. Next time they shouldn’t ask a question if they don’t really want the answer. In any case   
you should be wary of this one.”

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other then back down at their kwamis. 

“Do we have to do something different to get rid of this akuma?” Adrien asked knowing it was a question that was on Marinettes mind as well.

Tiki shook her head. “No he just might be a bit tougher to defeat. Also when you do defeat him there may be other consequences on him depending on what he gave up for this power. You two shouldn’t worry about it though. Whatever has been offered can’t be changed and once you stop him the effects will take hold. This can’t be changed and you can’t afford to let this one run rampant so for now get some sleep.”

Marinette nodded feeling uncomfortable. This new information they had received was unsettling to say the least and she had to wonder if Hawkmoth understood what he had done. With a yawn Marinette sighed then laid down properly figuring that the conversation was over. A few moments later Adrien joined her wrapping an arm around her. 

“We will be alright Marinette.” Adrien murmured in her ear and Marinette patted his hand snuggling against his chest. 

“I know. I just don’t like how this akuma has been behaving. We now know that Hawkmoth isn’t controlling his actions and yet Morte is kidnapping people for ransoms and according to him experiments! He has Alya and who knows how many others. I just don’t think this fight is going to have a happy ending.” Marinette whispered as one of the kwami flicked off the light. 

Adrien pulled Marinette close not having the words to make her feel better. All he could do was hold her and protect her back when the time for battle came again.  
The two awoke to tangled limbs and a buzzing sound that had them both scrambling after their phones. It took a few seconds but once they managed to untangle themselves from the blankets and each other they collected their buzzing devices wondering what was going on. Adrien clicked his off first happy to see that it was just his school alarm. Just as he turned to ask Marinette about her phone she let out a shriek that had him almost falling off the bed in surprise. 

“What?! What’s wrong?!” he demanded looking over her shoulder to see the blog Alya ran pulled up on Marinettes phone. 

“Alya updated her blog with a warning for people to stay out of the darkness and her location via GPS!” Marinette practically screeched. “We can track her! We need to go like right now!” 

Adrien stopped her before Marinette threw herself off the bed. “We need to eat and get changed before we do anything. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to have to run around downtown in pajama pants if we de-transform.”

Marinette pursed her lips but she did agree and the two hurriedly changed before grabbing a quick bite to eat. As soon as they were done Marinette wanted to leap to the rooftops but Adrien was once again the voice of reason talking her out of it until they could figure out where the GPS location took them. They didn’t know how long they would have to be transformed and there was no sense in wearing the kwamis out if they weren’t yet needed. The only problem was that they had to skip school in order to pull this rescue off. Making sure to move fast since the police would stop them in the next hour or so once school was properly started, they moved as civilians till they got close. Once Adrien's alarm went off signifying the start of class they slipped into a quiet hidden alley then transformed into their hero counterparts. The cops wouldn’t stop them as heroes even though they were quite obviously still in school. One cop months back had made a threat about taking them down to the precinct for skipping classes and the two heroes had straight up laughed at him. Chat had encouraged the man to try to catch them and Ladybug had stepped in before the cat could infuriate the cop too badly. Shushing Chat she inquired as to whether the cop would rather deal with a rampaging akuma or a couple of school skipping kids all for the sake of their classwork. At her question the man had balked and other than the fairly common ‘shouldn’t you be in school?’ adult scowl no other cop had bothered them. Thankfully that held true for today as the GPS location led them to the south side of Paris which was an area they both regretted recognizing. They hadn’t come to Alyas position yet but Ladybug groaned as she recognized a sign that proclaimed entrance to Paris infamous catacombs. 

“They’re going to be underground aren’t they?” Ladybug whined as they finally came to the place and there was nothing but a garden and a museum before them. 

Chat grimaced as well understanding Ladybugs dislike for the underground. They would be hemmed from all sides, unable to run if needed and there was the little problem of light in the underground. Tapping there weapons to bring up a map, both heroes noted the sheer amount of tunnels that ran beneath their feet. There was the subway, catacombs, sewer, old quarry tunnels and not to mention the odd set of tunnels that didn’t seem to fall into any of the other categories. Both of them realized that the odd set of tunnels was where Alya was located and the two of them sighed. There was no way to get to Alya directly from the surface where they stood although Chat wondered aloud if he could use cataclysm and open a hole right to her. He instantly discarded the idea at Ladybugs alarmed look since he knew as well as her that there was the danger of caving in a network of tunnels if he upset the wrong area and destabilized the ground. 

“We are going to need flashlights or something.” Chat muttered as they began retracing their steps to find an entrance into the underground.

In the end once they found a set of three red flashlights, they chose a lesser known entrance into the catacombs one that Ladybug was surprised Chat knew of. It wasn’t an entrance normal civilians could access and it was only due to her yoyo that they were able to get the locks off at all. Both of them felt a little sheepish breaking in but Tiki was happy to point out that the chains and locks would be repaired when Miraculous cleanse went through.   
They slipped through the tunnels fairly easily only having to backtrack a few times when tunnels either stopped or were blocked off by something larger than an iron gate. At one point they passed a part of the true catacombs and the walls of bones sent shivers up both heroes spines. Ladybug was in the lead position keeping an eye on her yoyo as it steadily led them closer to Alya. Chat followed behind keeping an eye out for any movement and was grateful that Ladybug had chosen red lights so it wouldn’t mess up his night vision. With the red light helping him he could see for several meters both ahead and behind them but Chat was still uneasy in the near pitch dark. 

“Almost there Chat.” Ladybug whispered her voice barely cutting through the heavy silence. They had decided not to speak too much since they were deep in the enemy’s territory, but Ladybug could practically feel Chats nervous tension behind her. Plus it made her feel slightly better having a noise in the darkness even if it only lasted a moment. Two minutes later they stood at a dead end and Ladybug let out a growl of frustration. 

“The tunnel should continue!” Ladybug hissed keeping her voice down as she glared at the yoyo before her. 

Chat eyed the darkness before them cocking his head in confusion as Plagg said “The tunnel does continue to the right but the akuma had done something here.”

“My Lady shine your light over here for a second.” Chat asked moving to the wall. 

As she did the light illuminated a wall of pure black and Chat reached out pressing a hand to it. The darkness was solid and Ladybug moved up next to him eyeing the wall curiously. As she was about to speak a skeletal hand reached through grabbing Chat around the wrist. Chat yelped pulling back and Ladybug grabbed his free arm, but before either of them could try to pull away they were both yanked through. Dim light shone from an un-locatable source and Ladybug put her yoyo through the skeletons head before it could let out the hissing rattle that seemed to attract more of its kind. Its bones turned to dust and Chat yanked his hand back to his chest shaking a bit of dust off his glove as he did so. 

“I really, really don’t like this Bonehead guy.” Chat practically spat 

“Its Morte Chat and I really, really don’t like him either. I’m going to be claustrophobic by the time this guy is dealt with.” Ladybug replied and took a deep shuddering breath. “Come on we are almost there and now that we know there are skeletons down here we need to move fast. At least in here we can see though.”

Chat nodded his agreement and since they couldn’t go back through the wall of black the two of them took off following the yoyo through several twists and turns. Eerie sounds traveled down some of the tunnels and more than once they had to duck into the shadows as something else moved in the dimness never quite looking human or skeletal. Thankfully there were no screams or other human noises to be heard in the tunnels. Just odd snuffles as well as other eerie sounds that were dampened and contorted by the dirt covered walls. Eventually they came to several large cages dusting any skeleton that appeared in the before them. Really they were simple ragged holes cut into the wall with the opening blocked off by long bones set into the ground and ceiling. Chat hissed at the sight of the cages making the shadows within them shift rapidly, then as the shadows moved forward they revealed themselves to be people. 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” Voices chorused as people moved to the bones that were blocking their way out. Ladybug moved from one cage to the next giving small reassurances and asking for silence as she moved. Chat moved at her side as silent as a shadow, touching hands when they reached for him and nodding to people as he counted. 

“I count twenty.” Chat murmured as Ladybug clasped hands with Alya who was grinning from ear to ear in the last of the cages. Another hole in the wall was half way done although there was nothing around to show that the work was ongoing. 

“I knew you guys would see my post!” Alya gushed “I knew having the blog updateable from my phone was a good idea even though Nino told me it was silly.”

“I really hope that getting caught wasn’t part of your plan.” Ladybug growled making Alya freeze at her tone, even Chat edged away a little bit looking a touch nervous. He had never heard that tone come from Ladybug, not even when he had messed up royally had she taken that tone with him. Realizing that Ladybug was probably more terrified in these tunnels than him Chat decided to break them apart before Ladybug started reaming Alya. 

“Uh well… no I mean…” Alya stuttered and Chat tapped Ladybug on the shoulder gently making her head snap up to eye him in annoyance. 

“The other nineteen people?” Chat murmured so only she could hear and Ladybug huffed dropping Alyas hand. He was breaking her concentration purposefully but he was also reminding her of the other people locked in this underground. They needed to get everyone out and wasting time berating Alya wasn’t something they could afford right now. 

“There are twenty one not including Alya. You missed the two kids.” Ladybug muttered back then took a step away from the cage. “Everyone get back from the bars and we will bust them down.” 

There were no doors or locks on the bone bars before them and so the only way to get the people out was to break them free. People backed away quickly and Ladybug swung her yoyo rapidly so she could slice through the bars. Chat took that as a signal to move to the first of the cages and used his sharpened claws to slash through the bones. It took a couple of passes for him but he managed to get one of the cages to Ladybugs four open before all the people were freed. They gathered in a clump between the two heroes and Ladybug moved to Alyas side.

“Do you know if people are being kept elsewhere?” Ladybug asked thinking of the unexplored tunnels while keeping her voice low. She also didn’t see the robbers that had been taken the very first night they came into contact with the skeletons. The people before her were mostly young adults besides the two children and three teens including Alya. That meant that there were other people trapped in these tunnels and the few folks they had before them had simply been lucky enough to be held in the same area as Alya. 

Alya shook her head. “I don’t know. I mean there are other people but I don’t know where they would be kept if not in here where we are.” 

Ladybug nodded glancing up at Chat who shook his head. They didn’t have time to go searching right now. They could be ambushed at any time and getting twenty some odd people out of the catacombs was going to be hard enough. It was early morning and since the skeletons didn’t seem to move around much in the daylight they had a better chance to get out if they moved now rather than search for people who may or may not be in nearby cages. If they ran across more people in cages as they would free them, but they couldn’t run around down here searching when they had these civilians safety to see to. Chat jerked his head at his baton then slipped away into the shadows scouting ahead as Ladybug turned her attention to the frightened group of people before her.

“Ok everyone listen up!” Ladybug called trying her best to keep her voice low but loud enough to be heard by all. “We are deep in an akumas territory and we need to get out as fast as we can. Chat is scouting ahead but I need everyone here to follow quickly, quietly, and not give us any trouble. We will do our best to protect you and if we tell you to run, please do so without screaming. If you scream you will draw attention to us and yourselves which is a big no, no especially down here. We will probably run into some skeletons. If we run into multiples and Chat or I are busy, strike at the skeletons legs to immobilize them then crush the skulls to turn them to dust. Understand?” Ladybug asked noting that Chat had chosen that moment to show back up. Nodding heads acknowledged her statement and she moved to Chats side. 

“I’ve got us a path. Hopefully Bonehead can’t sense when his skeletal minions are taken out. Otherwise he already knows that we are here.” Chat murmured flashing a grin at several nervous citizens as they followed the duo in there forward movement.

“Lets hope.” Ladybug answered and the two of them lapsed into silence for several turns before Chat consorted his baton again. “Chat I’m going to the rear to guard against any attacks. We don’t want skeletons picking us off from behind.” 

“Good idea but we are going to need the flashlights again soon since that weird glow is getting dimmer.” Chat murmured. 

From the moment they entered into Mortes hidden space a weird glow that seemed to come from nothing had given them enough illumination to see by. Now however that weird glow was rapidly fading and already Ladybug heard someone trip and almost fall in the near dark. The tunnels were changing as well. The man made ones they had come from before being pulled through the darkness were hewn from rock, supported by concrete and in some places beams of wood or steel. Mortes tunnels were made of packed dirt but now the dirt was becoming irregular and every so often a root hung down casting eerie spider web like feelers into the open space. They were also becoming narrower which was a blessing and a curse. It spread their numbers out a bit which wasn’t very good since it made keeping track of twenty odd people more difficult, but it made it easier for Ladybug to keep an eye on their surroundings. However whenever they passed openings the civilians tended to slow as they stared into the darkness waiting for something to strike out at them. Knowing Chat could see in the dark she dropped back to Alya and passed a flashlight to her while ordering her to stay near the center of the group so the others could see. She kept one both for her own use and to help the civilians in front of her. 

Moving back to Chats side she squeezed his hand before murmuring “Alyas got the other flashlight and I will have mine in the back so you turn yours on too.” 

Chat returned the squeeze leaning in close. “You are my priority. If we get overwhelmed I am getting you out first no matter what.” 

Ladybug bit her lip wanting to smack him or yell at him but instead she sighed knowing it wouldn’t do any good. “Lets hope it doesn’t come to that.” She whispered instead and released his hand to fall to the rear of the group. A moment later a third red light shone in the tunnel giving everyone something to follow in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug remained at the back of the pack waiting for an attack to strike at any moment. It was silly of them to not have thought of it but after the same person nearly tripped for the fourth time in the darkness they had pulled out there cell phone clicking on the light. The excess light had stunned the whole group for about three seconds before they had laughed as one and pulled out their own lights. Ladybug didn’t have the heart to asked them to turn the lights off since it made them a very bright target although she asked the people nearest Chat not to shine there lights on him in fear of messing up his night vision. They had all agreed thankfully and her vision was very good even in the semi darkness the lights created. They illuminated far more than she figured they would but it was the darkness at her back that gave her real issues. With practically everyone having their own light Alya had dropped back to her side and asking her to watch their backs Ladybug moved every so often through the group of people. It was to make sure that everyone was ok, to give them a sense of calm, and to show she wasn’t afraid. In truth Ladybug was actually terrified, she could feel that Chat wasn’t much better off and she felt a little bad because the pressure of getting them out safely was a heavy burden of his shoulders. It should have been on her shoulders but her senses simply weren’t as good in the darkness and she knew that he would be able to find danger in this dim world far quicker than her. Now it was a test on how well the citizens of Paris trusted both of them to lead and Ladybug was happy to see that so far no one had any complaints. They had been moving steadily for nearly 25 minutes when they came to a halt. The tunnels had narrowed at one point that they could only walk in single file but now they had come to an open chamber where the people could once again come together in a clump. 

“Take a quick break you guys.” Ladybug called out and there were a few sighs as some people sat down. There were several tunnels leading off and Ladybug moved over to where Chat stood consorting his weapon. She had already consorted hers and she could see that they were nearing a network of tunnels that had to be the subway. 

“These tunnels of Bonehead are way longer than they should be. I think his akuma magic is messing with the distance down here.” Chat muttered his eyes flashing the way a predators do as they scanned the dark around them. 

She shook her head, amusement playing at her lips from Chats stubbornness to call the akuma Morte. “How much further do you think till we are out into the regular Subway?” 

Chats head bobbed as he thought about the question doing the estimation in his head. “Ten minutes walking fast? Hopefully there isn’t a barrier that will prevent us from getting out. Although if needed I can always use my power on it.” 

Ladybug pursed her lips. “Lets keep our powers in reserve since I don’t want to be leading these people out dressed as a civilian.”

People followed heroes, it didn’t seem to matter how young they were. No one would willingly follow a teenager unless they proved themselves and they didn’t have the time to do that. Not to mention that coming back to guide the group if they did de-transform was a good way to blow their secret identity wide open. Especially with Alya there watching every move they made. 

Chat grumbled the same idea clearly on his mind. “We should…” he started only to be interrupted by a very unladylike curse from behind them. Chat and Ladybug spun to see Alya holding her phone a rather pale look on her face even considering the phone screens glow. 

“What is it?” Ladybug asked as they darted to her side to spy at what was on the screen.   
It was a grainy jumpy video of skeletons moving towards a person holding the camera. The bad thing about it was that it was labeled less than five minutes ago and the surroundings it showed were a subway station. 

“Someone posted under my blog. This… Morte has attacked the subways. There are reports of skeletons coming in from all over.” Alya whispered in fright. 

“That explains the lack of skeletons in here then.” Chat growled wondering how they were going to get out now.

They had been wondering why there had been no skeletons wandering through these strange tunnels. Now they had their answer. A hissing rattle echoed nearby breaking the silence and both heroes jerked around spying the skeleton as it moved at them. Several citizens let out frightened cries that were quickly muffled but no one thankfully screamed. 

“Move!” Ladybug snapped as she pushed Chat towards the exit clearly demanding he go on ahead. 

He gave her a very annoyed glance but he moved to the lead, letting her take care of the three skeletons that came out of one of the tunnels. The people sprinted after Chat dragging Alya along when she paused holding up her phone. 

“This is not the time for that!” One person snapped, grabbing her arm as they fled into the tunnel after Chat. 

Ladybug busted the advancing skeletons skulls falling back towards the entrance as she did. Seven skeletons in total met their demise at her hand before she was in the opening and when no more advanced out of the darkness she almost sighed in relief. The darkness was far deeper now that everyone had fled and her red flashlight simply didn’t expose much of what was around her. Then she heard the hissing rattle that was their attracting cry and Ladybug fled not wanting too much space to come between her and the people in front of her. The skeletons were coming and she knew that the next party to come at them would be far greater than the couple she had destroyed. Even though the people were a decent distance in front of her Ladybug could still hear them and it was a good thing for her. She concentrated on the sound letting it guide her through two spots where the tunnel broke off into other tunnels and Tiki also helped since she could sense where Chat was. 

Some stone was starting to show back through the tunnel walls and two minutes later she came upon the group crowded together with Chat before them smashing another skeleton to dust. An unconscious person dropped from the skeletons ribcage as it turned to dust and the several citizens milled around the person as Chat lifted them up off the ground. Ladybug could see that the person was a young teenager probably only a few years younger than her. A man lifted the teen from Chats arms as he murmured something. Ladybug sighed seeing them all safe and her foot hit a rock making it skitter across the ground as she approached from behind. Chats head whipped towards her and the relief was palpable when he saw her darting over to him. They were both relieved at seeing the other safe and she let him wrap her in a swift hug that had more than one citizen going “awe.” They both needed the hug but it was also a ruse for them to speak quietly without making the others nervous. 

Ladybug ignored the civilians ridiculous winks and smiles whispering in a voice only Chat could hear “I took out the ones that were close but they are coming. We will have them on our backs soon depending on how fast they can move.” 

They broke apart and Ladybug asked a bit louder “How close are we?” 

“Close.” Chat answered opening his baton and glancing at it. They were at another divide in the cave network and he pointed to the tunnel that the now dusted skeleton had come from. “Some of the skeletons are probably heading back this way with captured people. The one I just dusted didn’t attack it was simply trying to get past and I saw the person in its chest.”

Ladybug grimaced, twisting to eye the person that had been captured. They were passed out and the man that had taken the kid from Chat was maneuvering them onto his back with some help from the others. 

“We might not be able to break everyone out we come across. You and I can carry like three people a piece but then we won’t be able to fight. Depending on how long it takes for them to wake up…” Ladybug trailed off as Chat mirrored her grimace. 

They wouldn’t be able to save everyone yet. That fact was like a slap to the face since they couldn’t even locate Morte to take him out. Right now they were simply dealing with his little minions and those were bad enough. Sounds echoed dimly behind them and Ladybug tensed as Chat twisted towards the noise. 

“We need to move.” Chat said and Ladybug nodded waving at everyone to get their attention so that they would follow Chat once more. 

Everyone stayed as tightly clumped together as they could but the tunnel was starting to narrow. Chat dusted another skeleton as they moved through the tunnel and it dropped another person. Once more they were unconscious and were passed to someone who could handle carrying them. When they came to a sudden halt Ladybug glanced at the map on her weapon wondering what was going on. They were very close and dimly she could see a light at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel itself had shrunk around them in the past few meters to the point that they were walking in threes and to her growing fear she could hear the skeletons moving behind them. The group of skeletons sounded far bigger now and she could hear them jostling each other as they scrambled through the dark after them. They were catching up and Ladybug knew they didn’t have time to stand around. Before she could ask why they had stopped though Chat spoke.

“Ladybug.” Chats voice was low serious and every one present seemed to freeze at his tone. 

Ladybug moved over to him on silent feet waving at the people so they stayed where they were. Alya remained at the back of the pack keeping an eye on the impenetrable darkness behind them. Ladybug hadn’t asked her to do it but Ladybug was grateful that she had taken up the post. 

“What do you hear… or see?” Ladybug asked arriving at Chats side while squinting into the dark. 

Chat shook his head. “It’s not good. Skeletons are ahead but more are coming from behind. I can hear them and smell them. We have to get everyone through now. You shouldn’t have any issues getting through this last bit so I’ll take the back and you the front. We can keep the people sandwiched in the middle. After all we should be hitting the subway at the end of this tunnel.”

Ladybug nodded trusting his judgement. “Let’s get them going then.”

Before they could call out to move though, Alya let out a yelp from behind them and everyone pushed forward as Chat cursed. They had paused for too long. “Go!” Chat snapped pushing Ladybug forwards as he flattened himself against the wall.

“Come on!” Ladybug called leaving Chat plastered to the wall as the civilians surged past him following Ladybug down the tunnel. The sounds of bone breaking caught his attention and as the last person ran past leaving him in near darkness he darted to where Alya was swinging a broken off arm down onto its owners skull. The whole thing turned to dust and Alya scooped her cell phone off the ground as more hands reached for her. 

“Oh hell not again.” Chat snarled and forced his baton to grow into the darkness colliding with who knows what. Jerking his body sideways he slammed all the skeletons to one side pinning them as Alya scrambled out from under there reaching arms. 

“Thanks.” She breathed getting behind him. 

“RUN!” Chat cried snapping his baton back to normal. His odds weren’t good since the skeletons filled the tunnel tumbling over each other as they gave off their rattling hiss to draw even more of their kind. The exit was just ahead but Chat knew that if these skeletons got out into the main tunnel they would be overwhelmed. 

“Great just great.” Chat snarled smashing his baton through two skulls before leaping back out of reach. “Cataclysm!” 

Alya gasped sprinting away from him, running towards the end of the tunnel as he slammed his hand into the wall as high as he could reach dragging it along behind him while running after her. The earth around them groaned as the effects of the cataclysm instantly took hold. The weakened wall crumbled the earth cracking as Chat raced towards the light. The ceiling caved practically right on top of Chats tail as he rushed forwards and Plagg called him an idiots ten times over as he sprinted. The light at the end of the tunnel grew with every step and as he overtook Alya he simply scooped her up throwing them both out of the tunnels mouth as the ceiling really came down. Chat made sure to land back first curling himself around Alya so she wouldn’t get hurt. The tunnel behind them caved completely and Chat was happy to see the damage didn’t continue outwards into the subway where he now lay. The damage had restricted itself to the tunnel and no skeletons had made it through even as clods of dirt rolled down the mound into the subway. 

“Ow dude that was nuts!” Alya muttered pulling back out of Chats arms.

Chat chuckled scrambling to his feet to his feet, pulling her up as well while he looked around. They were officially in the subway system and Ladybug approached him looking harried but relieved. The emergency lights were on in some areas but at best they provided a half obscured world where every shadow seemed sinister. In this half lit world Chat knew his eyesight was invaluable and as such he realized he would be the one leading the group to freedom. For five minutes at least.

“We recaptured two more people and I took out two skeletons that were um… empty I guess. That first kid is waking up though so hopefully we won’t have to carry them for very long.” Ladybug said and reached up to brush some dirt from his costume. 

She didn’t have to ask what happened. Ladybug knew he used cataclysm to collapse the tunnel to keep the mob of growing skeletons from catching up. Now though they were on a timer and Ladybug could just feel that it wasn’t going to get any easier.

“Which way?” Ladybug asked deferring to his superior senses. 

Chat flicked his baton open, glanced at the screen then closed his eyes as he listened to the tunnel around him. Chat pointed down the tunnel. “That way sounds quieter.”

Ladybug smiled at him waving at the people as he started moving forwards. “We are moving. If you have trouble keeping up let me know.” 

Two minutes later they arrived at an abandoned subway station and to both heroes disappointment there was not a way to the surface. The stairs that should have led up were filled in with concrete and with a sigh they brought the bad news back to the people. 

“Makes me wish I had two cataclysms.” Chat muttered and Ladybug chuckled. 

The people took the news relatively well and although everyone was tired they decided to start moving again after a brief rest. Ladybug and Chat however moved to the edge of the platform far out of anyone’s hearing. 

“You need to go.” Ladybug said her voice blunt

Chat sniffed “I’ve got three minutes.”

Ladybug shook her head “No Chat you need to leave now. We can’t overtake you stumbling around down here as a civilian.” 

Chat glared at her. “Why not I can say I ran from the skeletons and got turned around.”

“In a straight tunnel with a flashlight? Besides if you say that the people won’t want to keep moving forwards and at least one of us needs to get out of here.” Ladybug answered 

Chat growled and hissed “Shut up Plagg.” 

“He agrees with me doesn’t he?” Ladybug asked and Chat nodded looking aggrieved

“Yeah. I’ve got some cheese in my pocket. I will run ahead as far as I can taking out anything I come across but as soon as Plaggs recharged I am coming back to you.”   
His eyes glittered in the dimness and he took her hand pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “I love you My Lady.” 

He didn’t give her time to say anything else and he darted into the tunnel sprinting forwards at a break neck pace. 

“I love you too Chat.” Ladybug whispered to the dark pressing her hand to her chest. 

She stood there in silence for the next three minutes watching his pawprint move at an incredible speed through the tunnels. Twice it seemed to pause and Ladybug realized that he had been stopped most likely by skeletons. At one point he stopped far longer than really necessary and her heart clenched until he was moving again even faster than before. Ladybug knew he didn’t have that much time left but it was still an unpleasant shock when all at once it blinked out. Ladybug felt a cold chill run through her even as she saw he had somehow almost made it to a subway station. 

“He’s alright Marinette he just de-transformed.” Tiki murmured comfortingly. 

Ladybug swallowed “I know I’m just… scared. Hopefully he will be able to get out of these tunnels and we can meet him on the rooftops.”

Tiki could hear how her voice wavered and understood. It took a lot for a person to admit they were scared and Tiki hummed within her mind giving Ladybug an odd sense of peace as she walked back to where the civilians waited for her next move. 

“Is everyone ok to get moving?” Ladybug asked eyeing the one unconscious person they still had. Apparently the other three had woken up. 

Some people grumbled but they all knew they couldn’t stay here. Slowly everyone made it to their feet and it was only once they were in the Subway tunnels again that someone asked “Where is Chat?”

“He is scouting ahead and taking out enemies as he goes.” Ladybug answered. “Lets keep quiet though in case more have arrived since he left.”

Silence followed her words and Ladybug felt more than a little relieved when they didn’t run into any skeletons although they did find one guy sleeping on the ground. Ladybug realized Chat must have darted through and not noticed the man had fallen from a skeletons ribcage. Judging from the scattered piles of dust Ladybug sensed he had fought a pitched battle here. It made her hands clench in worry and they picked up the man before continuing on their way.  
They moved at a decent walking pace for eight minutes and to Ladybugs relief they didn’t run into any skeletons although Ladybug did spy several dust piles which meant Chat had taken out other skeletons as he made his way through. Alya walked next to her thankfully refraining from asking questions and she helped Ladybug keep an eyes out for any skeletons or other movement in the dimness. They all avoided the third rail and more than once Ladybug wished that the group of people she led wasn’t so big. They were unfortunately loud even when trying to be quiet and since the trains were clearly not running there was nothing to cover the noise that nearly 30 people made when moving as a group. Several people gasped excitedly when the station that Chat had made it to came into sight but no one made the move to rush to the platform which actually had a train halfway parked before it. 

“I guess is a good thing that the trains are not running but the real question is why?” Alya muttered 

“Akuma magic either shut them down or something else has happened. I don’t hear anything so lets get these people up on the platform. Do you mind being last?” Ladybug asked knowing that Alya would do anything she asked of her. Alya loved being involved in danger and akuma schemes. 

Alya grinned cheerfully at her “Nope maybe I will get another chance to bust in a few skulls.” 

Ladybug shook her head though a small smile played at her lips then waved everyone forwards to the ladder at the end of the station. It took a few minutes to get everyone up and even once they did the people milled about nervously as Alya found herself a rebar pole that was part of some construction equipment. Seeing her with the pole some of the other people collected one as well while Ladybug consulted her yoyo. Chats Paw print hadn’t reappeared yet and Ladybug felt the nervous knot in her gut tighten. Something had to have happened for him not to be back yet. As if answering her fears a person came darting around the end of the hall swiftly followed by three others. 

“Keep moving!” A voice snapped from within the halls one that Ladybug recognized. 

Ladybug sprinted towards them instantly realizing they were not safe. “Alya get them moving to the next platform!” 

The four people heard her voice and angled towards her “Follow the group!” Ladybug called as she swept past them and into the hall. Adrien stood guard just inside twisting out of a skeletons grip as a pole of some kind smashed down on another’s skull. 

“Come on!” He snarled as a skeleton managed to catch hold of his shirt. 

Ladybug threw her yoyo the end blasting through the skulls in rapid succession, and before any of the skeletons could utter there eerie hissing cry they had been turned to dust. Adrien twisted round panting heavily.

“Hey Ladybug… I can totally… explain.” Adrien panted only for Plagg to snarl   
“He forgot my cheese!” 

“I-I was rushed! I thought I had some in my pocket! Besides you don’t have to only eat cheese to regain your strength!” Adrien cried 

Ladybug was on him in a second grabbing him arm although all she really wanted to do was kiss him. “Well that explains things. Why didn’t you get out of the subway?” 

“Cant.” Adrien answered following her as she started running back to where the last person was getting off the platform and into the tunnels once more. “Morte has sealed the exits with his bone cage thingy he did down in the tunnels. I don’t know how many people have been taken but I was able to keep myself and three others free. We were heading back to the platform when one of them alerted the skeletons to our presence. We need to get to the next platform because there is no way we are going to make it through this one.”

A hiss echoed out from behind them and glancing over her shoulder Ladybug could see the skeleton stepping out of the hall. Ladybug bit her lip then scooped Adrien into her arms leaping the last ten feet off the platform to slam into the ground. Stunned face gaped at her.

“Run!” she snapped “Alya lead them to the next platform. Adrien cover their backs I’m coming so move!”

They could all hear the stressed fear in her voice and everyone but Adrien took off running after Alya as she made her way down the tunnel. 

“Two minutes.” Adrien snapped at her meeting Ladybugs gaze evenly. She nodded and he took off as well following the bobbing lights down the tunnel.   
Ladybug turned to the train before her already able to make out the skeletons moving at them. “Tiki?” she queried even as she threw the yoyo out. It caught on the front of the train and Ladybug hauled back with all of her strength. Tiki hummed and Ladybug felt power surge through her. Tiki was boosting her physical abilities giving her the strength to pull the train just a few feet forwards blocking off easy access to the tunnel. Ladybug released the train with a gasp falling back and nearly landing on her butt. 

“Marinette you need to run!” Tiki cried and still gasping Ladybug stumbled forwards. 

Getting a boost from Tiki wore them both out shortening the time they had to transform depending on how long Tiki boosted her for. Thankfully this time she only needed the boost for a few seconds which meant she could still use lucky charm if absolutely necessary but Ladybug could feel he strain it created in her muscles. Even with the magic her body was still human and therefore pulling a train on her own even just a few feet was going to leave her in some sort trouble down the road. Gritting her teeth against the exhaustion she felt Ladybug sped her pace up sprinting after the others since she knew they were bound to run into more trouble at any moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug caught up to them as they were fighting off a cluster of skeletons and Ladybug smashed her way through two of them herself before only dust remained. One of the skeletons had held a captured child and one of the women gathered them into her arms while the others scanned the darkness around them. They stood for a brief moment in the semi darkness and Adrien slipped over to Ladybugs side his eyes holding a question. She shook her head and turned to the now large group of civilians that stood before her. 

“I slowed the skeletons behind us but make no mistake they are coming so we need to get out of here as fast as we can.” Ladybug said starting to walk backwards so the civilians would follow. “Those with weapons stay on the outside of the group so if we get attacked you won’t have to worry about hitting someone. Aim for the skulls and it will only take one blow to turn them to dust. Kids stay in the center and if anyone has trouble keeping up say something.”

There was silence and Ladybug saw the determination in all of their eyes. It made her heart pound and a trickle of fear worm its way through her, because she knew that the larger a group became the more likely they wouldn’t all make it out. Swiftly she turned away before they could see her fear and she started moving at a fast walk that hopefully meant they would be out of the tunnels in the next ten minutes. Adrien walked on her right as Alya walked to her left. Ladybug wanted to send Alya to the rear to watch their backs so she could talk to Adrien but she couldn’t without it being suspicious. In all honesty she wished she could sneak off for a few minutes herself to de-transform so she could give Tiki a cookie and take a pack of string cheese out of her purse for Plagg. Ever since finding out each other’s identities she kept some packaged cheese in her purse as a just in case, but in the situation they were in now having the cheese in her purse did nothing to help them. With a sigh Ladybugs eyes swept the darkness ahead as she consulted her yoyo for the umpteenth time that day. There was very little sound outside of the murmurs and pattering of feet that the group behind her made. Ladybug wasn’t sure if that lack of sound was a good thing or not. Moments later she spied a skeleton shambling towards them and she was quick to take it out from a distance. It dropped another person and as they passed them someone in the group picked them up off the ground. 

“We can’t save everyone can we?” Alya asked her voice meant for Ladybug alone. Adrien heard the question as well and he had to force himself to hold his tongue.   
Ladybug for one was surprised since she had half expected Alya to be asking a million questions like always. “In the end I hope we do save everyone. For now though…” Ladybug trailed off for a moment her eyes becoming worried as her features hardened. “No we won’t get everyone out. This akuma is different. With every person he takes he seems to be getting stronger.” 

Beside her Adrien nodded “It makes sense though. He calls himself Morte. In a few languages it means death and death rules the underworld. The more people you have underground the more power he probably controls, kinda like Hades in mythology.”

He trailed off leaving both girls staring at him speechlessly. Feeling their eyes he glanced up nervously. “What?” He asked 

Alya snickered “Dude you’re like a walking encyclopedia! Usually you are just quiet and not present for akuma attacks actually.”

Ladybug and Adrien winced at her words but thankfully Alya didn’t pursue that train of thought. If he had been Chat right now Ladybug would have ruffled his hair while teasing him about his random facts. In turn he probably would have cuddled her while purring some ridiculous pun or romantic comment. She wanted that now, needed that right now but with all the people behind her Ladybug knew she couldn’t have it. The glance Adrien shot at her told her he desired the same but both held off in lieu of the sake of their identities. Reaching out Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder taking strength from what little contact she could have.

“That’s a sound theory. I will keep it in mind.” Ladybug said and Adrien to her utter surprised blushed. 

It did her heart good to see him blush and she had to restrain herself from steeping in closer to steal a hug or even better a kiss from him. Alya for once didn’t say anything and they lapsed into silence as they made their way through the tunnel. No other skeletons attacked and they found the platform deserted with no train cars in sight. Ladybug climbed up first keeping an eye and ear out for movement in the darkness. The people followed quickly and Ladybug glanced at the name of the station embedded on the walls. She nearly groaned as she made the words out and Adrien followed her gaze letting out a sigh when he saw the words. 

“We are three levels below the surface.” Alya murmured “Do either of you know the fastest way out?” 

Ladybug flashed her yoyo at her which already had the blueprints of the station pulled up. While the rest of the people assembled she, Adrien and Alya memorized the route taking note of the stairs and other possible obstacles. 

“What about the turnstiles at the exit?” Alya asked “I don’t have my pass with me.” 

Adrien snickered “Just jump it Alya. The power is out you wouldn’t be able to use it anyways.” 

Alya grimaced but before she could make a retort Ladybug held out a hand silencing her before she began. 

“Everyone gather round.” Ladybug called softly and all the civilians crowded in. “This station as you all know is three levels and it is probably filled with skeletons. Make no mistake, we will be running a gauntlet to get out of here so be ready. Adrien and Alya here have the exit route memorized so if I am fending off skeletons follow them without argument. The power is out so don’t worry about the turnstiles just make it to the stairs as fast as you can. If the exit stairs are blocked by bones which they might be put your backs to it and defend yourselves the best you can until I get there.”

“What if we find other injured or unconscious people?” One woman asked who held a terrified looking child. 

Ladybug paused not wanting to answer but after a moment she took a deep breath and said evenly “Do not put yourselves at risk to save someone else. I know that is a terrible thing to say but this akuma is simply capturing people and holding them in the underground. Those that have been captured will be ok. These skeletons are not captured people turned minions and once we defeat Morte everyone will be returned to the place where they were taken from. I’m sorry but right now I can’t rescue everyone. We can’t rescue everyone.” 

Her word hung in the air and not a single person could say anything against her. She was human, she was alone, and for once the civilians seemed to realize that below the mask she was as scared as they were. Eerie sounds echoed through the dark and Ladybug eyed the way they had come nervously before flashing them a small smile. 

“Lets move.” She said turning away to jog to the hall and everyone swiftly followed. 

With Ladybug in the lead she was able to take out the few skeletons that remained in the halls on the base level. Things were going smoothly until they hit the second level. From the stairs they could all hear the sounds of a pitched battle complete with the hissing rattle that called for reinforcements. The good news was it was drawing all the skeletons attention away from them. The bad news was it was right in the middle of their escape path. 

“We could always go back to the tunnel.” Adrien hissed his voice as tense as his body. 

Ladybug shook her head “The pack of skeletons behind were about to catch up and the next station is a 25 minute walk through the tunnels.” 

Hissing echoed from behind them coming from the darkened stairs and several people edged away glancing to Ladybug with fear in their eyes. They were out of time. 

“Move!” She hissed darting towards the sounds of the battle. The people followed and Adrien ran at her one side with Alya on her other. 

“Alya lead them. I’m moving ahead to clear our path.” Ladybug snapped and before she or Adrien could voice their opinion she darted forwards. 

She covered the ground in leaping bounds kicking off the wall at one point in order to make a turn that wasn’t really possible at her speed. Her yoyo spun at her side, a pink blur in the dimness that took out any skeleton she blew past. The long hall ended spilling out onto an open vendor/congregation area that people could relax, buy food, or map out there travels in. Immediately she saw the clump of skeletons trying to force their way into what was the bathrooms. Puffs of dust and cracks of something hard hitting bone echoed from ahead and Ladybug grimaced. The bathrooms were right near the stairs and she knew without a doubt that the skeletons would notice her and the people following her. 

“Marinette…” Tiki whimpered in her mind and Ladybug understood. She needed to move fast, her strength and stamina were starting to wear thin, yet they still had to go through another level to make it to the exit. 

She threw herself forward throwing her yoyo so it encircled the skeleton pack. Heaving back, the yoyo tightened and with a snapping crackle the skeletons spines started snapping one by one like dried sticks. Several surprised cries echoed from within the bathroom as they were left with legless skeletons that could still move and tried crawling forwards. A pipe smashed more than one helpless skull that was too close and Ladybug commenced her own smashing as the skeletons started their hissing rattle that called for more reinforcements. Footsteps echoed out behind her and Adrien came bursting out of the hall with Alya close behind. He darted forwards relief on his face when he saw Ladybug smashing in skulls then he frowned as other people spilled from the bathroom. Adrien skidded to a halt beside her as Alya took to the stairs with the others following her. The people coming out of the bathroom saw the exodus and they didn’t need any prompting from Ladybug deciding to follow as best as they could. 

“Our numbers keep growing.” Adrien panted smashing a skeleton as it appeared out of a darkened patch on the wall. 

The hissing rattle seemed to come from everywhere now and Ladybug wrapped her arm around Adrien tossing her yoyo out as skeletons began pouring from the hall they had exited moments before. She swung them up to the next level, her eyes easily making out the fleeing people pulling ahead of them. 

“Stay with them Adrien it’s safer.” Ladybug snapped grabbing a vending machine and shoving it over the sound of shattering glass seeming enormously loud in the silent subway. A couple of people screamed from ahead of them and Adrien grimaced as he eyed the darkness. 

“Dammit Ladybug none of us are safe.” He hissed in return taking out a skeleton that wandered their way as she shoved the vending machine in front of the stairs blocking the exit. 

Her eyes snapped to his. “I need you safe. You need to be safe Adrien. Get moving so I can do my job.” 

Adrien growled at her as she slung her yoyo out snatching another machine and yanking it towards them. It crunched over another skeleton making a crackling sound that had both of them flinching. Adrien refused to move ready to guard Ladybugs back no matter what so it was to his surprise Plagg flew from his pocket his green eyes flashing “Kit listen to the bug and get your tail moving! You of all people cannot be captured. Your life…” 

“Don’t you dare say my life is worth more.” Adrien snarled pointing his finger at Plagg. 

Plagg swiped his claws across the accusing finger as Ladybug shoved the other machine into place, blocking the remaining gap in the stairs. It was just in time too since she could hear the skeletons on the stairs one or two of them having already arrived at the machines. 

“It is to us!” Plagg and Ladybug snapped as one leaving Adrien speechless. 

“Oh for goodness sakes.” Ladybug snarled seeing the stunned expression on his face and snatched him up pelting after the other people as other skeletons came drifting out of the murk. “This is like… some stupid… B rated… horror flick.” Ladybug snarked, bouncing off the wall to take another tight turn. She overshot her landing and scared the hell out of several people when she slammed to the ground next to them. 

“Sorry!” Adrien cried since Ladybug didn’t have the air to and she made another leap this time clearing the rest of the people and making it to the front of the pack. In a well-practiced move, Adrien twisted out of Ladybugs arms landing on his feet next to Alya like the cat he was. He didn’t even stumble and Alya punched him in the shoulder hard.

“Why the hell did you stop! This isn’t the time for flirting!” Alya demanded making Ladybug and Adrien gape at her. 

“We weren’t!” They yelped as one and Alya rolled her eyes then skidded to a stop a horrified look on her face. Glancing up Ladybug and Adrien realized why and skidded to a stop the people behind them nearly plowing into their backs. The exit was almost at hand. They could see it just ahead covered in bone like bars, but between them and it were dozens of skeletons. As one the skeletons turned towards them the sound of over 40 people skidding to a halt impossible to miss in the inky silence. 

Ladybug felt her heart freeze at the sight and beside her Alya let out some very colorful language that had more than one child giggling or gasping in delight. The giggle was very out of place in the situation they were in and it snapped Ladybug out of her horror as the skeletons started forwards. 

“Weapon holders on the outside! Form a wedge and aim for the skulls! Stay close!” Ladybug cried all thoughts of being quiet gone from her mind. 

She spun her yoyo taking out the forward advancing skeletons as she started the charge with Alya and Adrien to either side of her. They smashed through the wall of skeletons, puffs of dust coating them as they plowed through. The battle was fierce and Ladybug could feel the fear emanating from the weaponless people that huddled behind her. The adults were all petrified but many of the children were enjoying the show immensely, even yelling out helpful comments like “To your right blond guy!” or “Ladybugs killed a bagillion of you icky bone bags so give up!” It would have made Ladybug laugh if she’d had the air. Unfortunately she didn’t and as she slammed her fist through another skeletons head turning it to dust, it finally opened a semi clear path to the gates. They were still covered with bones blocking the exit and seeing her hesitate Adrien snapped.

“We got this! GO!” 

Ladybug did leaping at the bone bars spinning her yoyo as she did. Two bounds covered the remaining 20 feet and she slashed at the bones with a ferocity she didn’t know she had. They fell apart toppling to the ground and turning to dust leaving the way out free and clear. 

“Clear! Everyone out!” Ladybug shouted and the weaponless people in the center streamed forwards as Ladybug darted to Adrien's side smashing the skeletons back. Hands reached for them and Ladybug yanked Adrien behind herself smashing through several skeletons that were too close for comfort. 

“Get out! Everyone break formation and fall back!” Ladybug called hearing cries of joy and surprise echoing out from street level. 

Several brave fighters disengaged dropping back but others were not so lucky as bony hands snatched at them. Ladybug snatched two of them back throwing her yoyo around their midsections and pulling them out of harms way. A third man wasn’t as lucky getting pulled forwards into the forest of bones before Ladybug could do anything about it. 

“Ladybug!” a voice yelled out sounding young and very afraid. 

Twisting around Ladybug saw a small group of people of maybe six on the wrong side of the skeleton army. At the child’s voice Adrien, Alya and the few remaining fighters turned to look. 

“Wedge!” One of the men shouted as the skeletons turned their attention to the group. 

For a moment Ladybug wanted to scream. They were so dam close, she could literally smell the fresh air right behind her and now she was faced with an impossible choice. She could grab Alya and Adrien, force them to exit the subway. She knew she wouldn’t make it back though, knew she would be abandoning these people to the mercy of the crazed Morte. They didn’t give her the chance to voice a word though and as one slammed into the wall of skeletons. 

“Dammit!” Ladybug snarled and launched herself over the line of skeletons, ignoring Tikis cry to run she went to work busting the ones coming up on the group from behind. Her arms were tired her body was exhausted and Ladybug knew that the only thing keeping her on her feet at the moment was Tikis magic as well as her own stubbornness. The wedge opened up a path with Adrien at the head grabbing up a child when they tripped. The group of six bolted past them towards the exit and Alya gave a cry of pain as a skeleton knocked her back. This particular skeleton had a bone weapon in its hand, one of the rare few to do so and Ladybug snatched the dropped pole from the ground darting in as the weapon began its decent on Alya. The weapon struck hard almost driving Ladybug to her knees. Ladybug gasped for air twisting the weapon off and smashed the pipe into the skeletons head. With every other skeleton one blow had been enough. This one however stumbled sideways into its brethren still intact as Ladybug hauled Alya to her feet. Skeletal hands reached for them and one caught in her hair. Wrenching away her hair tie broke letting half her hair loose and she lashed out with her foot driving the skeleton to its knees as she tried to follow the six other that had fled. Two of the fighters at the edge of the wedge fell under the onslaught of skeletons and the others Ladybug could see were being forced to run. The open path was gone with the skeletons rapidly filling in what little gap remained leaving her and Alya cut off. Their hissing rattle created a constant white noise in the station and Ladybug gulped. The weapon wielding skeleton came at them again knocking the lesser skeletons aside and knowing she didn’t have the time to deal with it properly Ladybug dropped the pole hissing “Duck!” 

Alya did as she was told snatching the pole off the ground as Ladybug spun her yoyo till it glowed in a pink circle. In the next instant she launched it out torqueing the string so it swung in a full circle bashing its way through anything that was too close. Dust and bones hit the ground in its wake and Ladybug nearly followed her exhaustion catching up at the most inopportune time. Alya snagged her keeping her on her feet and stumbled towards the stairs. She made it two steps before Ladybug wrapped her arms around her and leaped, covering the distance and the wall of skeletons left in their path. They hit the ground Ladybug dropping to her knees and Alya pulled her back to her feet before letting out a horrified gasp.

“What now?!” Ladybug grunted then saw what was wrong. Adrien had stayed behind. He was fighting alone at the wall where Ladybug and Alya had been. Ladybug nearly cursed his stupidity when she saw the reason why. Adrien spun the staff in his hands smashing through two skeletons and child dropped to the ground unconscious. 

“Get. Out.” Ladybug snapped at Alya pushing away from her while managing to just barely stay on her feet.

“I can help!” Alya answered and with the skeletons already closing in Ladybug shoved her back hard, making her stumble to where she almost fell on the stairs.

“Do not make me save you twice!” She snarled and Alya gaped at her in shock. 

A twinge of guilt surged through Ladybug but she ignored it knowing that most likely Alya would follow anyways. Muscles stretched painfully as Ladybug darted forwards to where Adrien fought. 

“Tiki?” She gasped not even needing to voice the question on her mind.

“You don’t have the strength to do a Lucky Charm. If you try you will pass out and I can almost guarantee it won’t work anyways.” Tiki answered her voice conveying fear and worry for her chosen. Marinette was at her limit Tiki knew and from the look of things so was Adrien. 

He wasn’t moving as fast, wasn’t smashing the skeletons back as hard, and with the child at his feet he couldn’t even make a path out. If he paused in his defense to pick up the child he would be overwhelmed and as Ladybug crushed the first three skeletons in her path he managed to look up making eye contact. 

“Get out!” He yelled at her 

“Not without you!” Ladybug snarled in answer trying to put more effort into fighting her way through the skeletons. 

It wasn’t going to work. Ladybug could see that and so could Adrien. She wouldn’t stop fighting for him though, she couldn’t stop fighting for him.   
Unless he gave her no choice.   
Adrien smashed two skulls together, the rebar pole bending awkwardly at the force, before shoving the closest skeletons away releasing the makeshift weapon as he did so. It gave him a second of breathing room and moving swiftly he hissed something in a lowered tone messing with the child’s hands. The skeletons closed in and he lifted the child into his arms. 

“LADYBUG!” He roared and using all the strength he had left threw he child into the air above the skeletons. 

Ladybug reacted instinctively disengaging from the skeletons and tossing her yoyo out so it wrapped around the unconscious child, yanking them down into her arms. Catching them sent her weakened self-stumbling back a step and she gazed down to see a trembling Plagg curled around the child’s hand. The miraculous was on the kids finger and she looked up in time to see Adrien mouth “I Love You.”  
In an instant he was overrun his blond mop of hair vanishing in a growing sea of white. 

“No…” The broken cry managed to escape her lips and Tikis voice broke through the stunned horror that filled her rooting her to the spot. 

“Run Marinette! Run! They cant get you both!” Tiki cried and Marinette reached out her fingers swiftly sliding Adrien's ring onto her finger. 

She was exhausted, her heart had just been shattered, and now the skeletons turned their full attention on her. Plagg flew up into her hair clinging hold of the loose strands and behind them Ladybug could hear Alya screaming for her. Spinning round Ladybug could see the skeletons before her trying to trap her in the underground. Fury filled her and Ladybug roared charging right at them knowing she no longer had the strength to jump. She smashed through them like a linebacker curling her upper torso around the child in her arms so they wouldn’t be injured. Arms scrabbled at her pulling at her trying to drag her down but Ladybugs fury managed to keep her on her feet. Till suddenly it didn’t. 

Something caught at her ankles a scant two feet from the exit and the instant she felt her equilibrium tilt she bellowed “Alya!”

Alya was at the bottom step having kept the skeletons clear of the doorway and as she looked up she suddenly found herself catching a small child. The impact of catching the kid sent her sprawling onto the steps into the light and several people above her gasped running down to help. Hands snatched the child out of her arms and Alya was on her feet watching as Ladybug spun her yoyo slashing through arms that reached for her body as she scooted backwards on her butt. Alya darted into the darkness grabbing her by the underarms hauling her to her feet as two other people moved to help Ladybug out. They were on the stairs in moments the skeletons trying to follow them out into the light only to turn to dust in the suns rays.   
Out of reach Ladybug leaned on Alya panting hard her breathing erratic and coming in almost pained gasps. Alya pulled back and realized she was sobbing.   
“Ladybug?” She queried and everyone on the stairs jumped as the skeletons hissing turned into a word 

“Ladybug…” They hissed as one, remaining in the shadows as their empty sockets gazed at the people on the stairs. 

For the two people that had re-braved the darkness in pulling Ladybug out the skeletons sudden ability for speech was too much. They fled to the top of the stairs leaving Ladybug and Alya on the bottom steps safe for the moment only because of the sun. 

“Oh now you speak. Instead of slinking through the darkness stealing innocents why don’t you come out and face us like everyone else?!” Ladybug snarled turning her tear streaked face towards the dark.

A purple mask flashed in the darkness, illuminating Mortes position and Alya gasped stumbling back a step at his rather terrifying appearance. He grinned at her fear and reached out a single hand as if he were beckoning to them. 

“Now where would the fun be in that?” A grin stretched Mortes skeletal features as his red eyes burned manically in the otherwise black and white sea. “Where is your little familiar?” 

A low snarl issued from Ladybugs lips before she could stop it. “Safe and out of your clutches. You should really try something new other than skeletons and jump scares, otherwise my partner and I will get bored Bonehead.” 

A tiny flicker of anger made Mortes eyes burn a brighter red then he flashed his teeth in a sneer as the butterfly mask brightened around his face. “Don’t worry my dear little bug. I have plenty of victim’s to choose from now. Matter of fact I think I will start with the little fighters from your brigade. After all the night down here is never-ending.” 

“NO!” Ladybug roared all the anger and fear she had felt before flooding through her exhausted veins once more. Her yoyo spun to life as Morte sank back into a sea of bones laughing even as her yoyo cut through them like a knife through hot butter. In her fury Ladybug didn’t even realize she was moving forward until Alyas arms locked around her. 

“You cant!” Alya cried as Ladybug dragged her forwards the skeletons moving towards them as her foot entered the darkness. Her yoyo spun out again slicing through more skeletons as her body entered the shadows. Ladybug wasn’t listening and in a panic Alya gripped her friend across the shoulders hissing in her ear “Marinette listen to me!” 

Her real name froze Ladybug to the spot allowing Alya to drag her back onto the steps as Ladybug gaped at Alya speechless. 

“H-HOW?!” She stuttered and Alya glanced down at her hand seeing Chats ring. 

“You… Adrien…” Alya choked the rings presence suddenly meaning far more that she could have thought previously. A beeping sounded between them and all at once Ladybugs hand flew to her ear. She was running out of time and now Ladybug had a totally new set of problems on her hands. 

As she turned her back on the subway a chuckle issued from the sinister inky darkness. “Almost… I will see you in the darkness soon… ready or not…”   
Ladybugs head snapped towards the cavernous entrance noting the bones growing to block off entry or for any unfortunate person still below, escape. 

“Shut up Bonehead.” She sniped and turned her back on the darkness before dragging Alya up the stairs. 

There were people at the top of the stairs. Of course there were people at the top of the stairs…   
Most of them cheered seeing Ladybug and a few openly asked where Chat was. His name sent Ladybugs throat closing up and she for once thanked every lucky star she had that Alya was there to run interference. 

“Hey everyone back off! I am about to get an exclusive interview with Ladybug to get all the details. For now stay out of the darkness and at nightfall stay off the streets. I’ll have my interview posted in a few hours.” Alya snapped waving several overly curious folks off. 

Nodding to Ladybug she hooked her arm over her shoulders and Ladybug slung out her yoyo catching on the nearby roof. In seconds there feet were lifted from the ground and two swings later Ladybug landed them in an ally gasping heavily as her earrings beeped. 

“Marinette you have overreached yourself!” Tiki squealed in her mind and Alya peered at her uncertainly gripping her arm as Ladybug swayed. 

“Girl are you ok?” Alya asked noting her pale features and her inability to catch her breath. 

“No I’m not. T-take me home… I’m going to…” Ladybug managed as her earring gave a final distressed beep. In a flash of pink light Marinette stood, blinking at her stunned friend which was in its own way laughable since Alya had already guessed her identity. Her body swayed again as Marinettes eyes closed and she just managed to squeak out “…faint.” then she lost consciousness completely.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien woke on the cold earth and groaned. His whole body ached and for a moment he wondered if he had fallen out of bed. That could be the only explanation for the hard floor…

“Hey he is waking up!” A voice called and Adrien's eyes snapped open seeing curious faces staring down at him. 

Jerking himself upright he hissed as abused muscles made themselves known. “Oh god Ladybugs gonna kill me.” He muttered taking in his surroundings. 

They were in an area the size of a stadium surrounded on all sides by earthen walls. Dim light that had no source made it possible to see, although not very well or extremely far. Thankfully Adrien's exposure to Plagg had given him far better night vision even in civilian form. Because of it he could see people, hundreds of people sitting in groups and meandering around. Pools of shadows collected on the edges where his vision couldn’t penetrate and to his dismay Adrien didn’t see an exit anywhere.

“Hey son. You were one of the last people brought here. What’s going on?” An elderly man asked

Adrien swallowed glancing down at his hand. No ring glinted back up at him and he felt suddenly naked without his miraculous. Then all at once his final view of Ladybug slammed home.

“I… We… Ladybug…” Adrien stuttered as his thoughts jumbled. 

She’d had a look of pained horror on her face. He knew she had seen his miraculous, had understood what it meant. He hadn’t meant to sacrifice himself and he knew with total certainty that when she found him there would be hell to pay. 

“Ladybug? What about Ladybug son?” The elderly man asked as others drew in close. 

“She is going to kill me.” Adrien muttered, thinking suddenly that facing a crazed skeleton akuma was the least of his worries. 

The people surrounding him exchanged glances, wondering if the boy had hit his head when he had been taken, then he blinked seeming to recognize their presence.   
“Oh… oh hell. Um sorry… a little out of it… what was the question?” Adrien asked backtracking.

The man seemed a touch taken aback, but as he had seen numerous times some people when they woke were more than a little out of it than others. The man decided to ask a more direct question his curiosity getting the better of him as he took in the boys disheveled state.

“What happened to you? You look as though you’ve been through the wringer.”

Adrien grimaced glancing down and understanding what the man meant. His knuckles were bruised, the skin broken in several places from punching the skeletons. His over shirt was tattered having been ripped by bony hands and he was sure if his arms were any indication, he was filthy. With a grunt of slight pain Adrien stripped off his over shirt and ripped it into smaller pieces so he could bind his hands. He no longer had a weapon and he knew that one way or another he would probably be fighting again in the near future. Thinking of the old mans question Adrien knew he had to lie since he couldn’t very well tell the truth.

“I was in the subway when the skeletons came out of nowhere. I fought my way deeper into the station since I couldn’t get to the surface and found Ladybug going through with a bunch of other people. I went with them and she led about 40 people out. I got cut off and although she did everything to save me, I forced her to save a kid instead. I have a feeling she is going to remember me and be really pissed off about it.” Adrien said finally as he slowly bound his hands with the shirt strips. 

The old man gaped at him. “You were one of the fighters...” he said and Adrien noticed how several of the people started backing away. “And Ladybug?” 

“She is safe.” Adrien affirmed and climbed to his feet tucking the remains of his shirt into the back of his pants. 

People backed away from him and Adrien eyed them curiously “What’s wrong?” 

The man shook his head “When Morte comes keep your head low. Get rid of that over shirt and be meek. There have been other fighters taken from here and none of them have returned. 

Adrien cocked his head feeling confused. “Uh how long have I been out?”

The elderly man shrugged “A few hours only I suppose but anyone who has tried to fight against the skeletons have been removed to other places. There was one feisty girl… I believe she ran the Ladyblog.”

“She is alright!” Adrien exclaimed pouncing on the man. “We…er… Ladybug found her and they have made it to the surface. Don’t worry the people were just moved to smaller cages.” 

The elderly man nodded warily patting Adrien's hand which clutched his shoulder. “Ah very well then…” The old man said and backed away.   
Adrien frowned but then he heard several gasps and a scream coming from across the room. Adrien turned towards the commotion even as the man tried to grab him.

“Don’t.” He hissed but Adrien ignored him. 

He may not have his miraculous and he may not be Chat Noir at the moment, but if there was a way to get out of this place he would find it. He would find it even if he had to punch his way out, protecting everyone one in this room. Adrien moved forwards noting that almost everyone was backing away. In seconds he saw why. Morte stood in the chamber his red eyes the only spot of color on him besides the purple blade in place of his heart. In one hand he held a young girl by the collar, a child really and he was peering at her while she hung there sobbing, shivering in fear. Adrien was coming in at him from the side his fury mounting as Morte shook his head. 

“Not a good enough hostage.” Morte sighed flinging the girl away like she was a piece of trash. 

She let out a piercing scream as she flew and Adrien launched himself at Morte when he moved forwards to grab someone else. Two people on the edges caught the child and Adrien was on the akuma before he even knew what was coming. Adriens bandaged hands slammed into Mortes jaw and bony ribs respectively. Adrien did it in a swift combo before the akuma could even register his presence and try to dodge. It hurt his hands even with the bindings but his extra strength as Chat aided him, driving the breath from Mortes lungs as the punch to the jaw sent him spinning. People scattered as Morte roared the dual blows actually hurting him and catching him off guard. Adrien was on him again his fists swinging out but the only met air as Morte fell backwards into the earth. Stumbling to a halt Adrien panted hard to catch his breath. Muscles screamed at him and Adrien knew he wasn’t in any shape to fight but he wouldn’t be able to look Ladybug in the eye if he had simply done nothing. Morte seemed to have vanished and Adrien eyed the floor around him searching for the skeleton man. 

“Well… well… what do we have here… It would seem that you have as much fighting spirit as those funny little heroes.” Mortes voice echoed 

It didn’t come from a single source and Adrien twisted around noticing the ever widening gap between him and the people who were trapped in the chamber. It didn’t bother Adrien though since he knew it would give more room to fight with the akuma without having to worry about getting them involved. 

“You should see me with a rapier. I could skewer you if you would like. I’m sure Paris heroes wouldn’t mind me taking a chunk out of you before they finish you off.” Adrien growled back keeping his stance low and relaxed while ignoring the annoying pain in his muscles. 

Mortes sniggering laugh echoed around him and as Adrien turned he spied the two red eyes glowing within the earth. “I’m quite sure you would enjoy that boy.”

“My name is Adrien Agrest.” Adrien snapped and several people on the edges of the crowd gasped. 

Morte took notice of the gasps and his eyes brightened. “You seem to be rather popular.”

Adrien shrugged. “You seem to be rather ignorant. What’s your point?” 

If Ladybug had been there she probably would have smacked him and Adrien half expected Morte to be infuriated. Instead the skeleton man oozed from the earth his head bent towards the ground as he laughed. 

“I suppose I am. That tends to happen when you are in jail for too many years though.” Morte laughed and launched himself at Adrien. 

Adrien had been expecting the move and instead of dodging like a normal person he crouched at the last moment letting Mortes body collide with his. Then as he started to tilt Adrien twisted flinging Morte over his head and into the ground again. Instead of Morte slamming hard into the ground like he hoped Morte simply sank into the earth vanishing from sight once more. His laughter echoed around them and Adrien knew he was messing with him. Flicking his eyes across the ground he noted that the people on the edges were nervously doing the same thing. No one made a move to help him and Adrien was glad for that at least. Then Mortes words came back to him and he frowned.

“You were in jail? Why in the world…” Adrien began as a gasp rang out from a spectator behind him. 

Spinning he brought his arms up just in time to block a bone like club swinging out at him. The impact knocked him off his feet and made his arms feel numb. Pain he knew would come momentarily although he knew from experience that the blow hadn’t broken anything. He crashed into the ground, curled his knees to his chest, and rolled with the momentum bouncing back to his feet although he stumbled a step as he did. Morte was underground again and Adrien shook out his arms with a hiss able to see exactly where Morte had struck him. The patch of skin was red, splotchy, and a small trickle of blood welled to the surface. 

“Hmmm you don’t stay down do you?” Morte asked slipping from the earth to stand before him. 

Adrien shrugged “I’m competitive like that.”

Morte grinned “Excellent. It will be that much better when your spirit breaks.” 

“Bring it on.” Adrien answered “But before you do, tell me why you were in jail.”

“Curiosity killed the cat boy.” Morte said moving to the side.

Adrien followed the motion, his eyes narrowing as he wondered if Morte was on to him. He didn’t have his ring though and green eyed, blond haired boys were a dime a dozen. Shaking off the thought as they began circling one another he answered. “Yeah, yeah I know the saying, my dad says it all the time. Do you know the rest though? Curiosity may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. Now are you going to answer my question? I suppose I could just google it.” 

Morte waved a hand rolling his eyes as if it weren’t important. “Oh murder, a few petty crimes, nothing of too great of note really. Gaining these powers has given me a much better scope for my talents.” 

Adrien faltered for a brief second Alyas words from the picnic coming back to him. “You’re Aeron Sterben.”

“Ding, ding, ding, give the boy a bone.” Morte laughed as two skeletons rose from the ground at Adrien's side. 

Adrien saw them coming and spun, the back of his heel smashing through one skull as his fist went through the second. Both turned to dust before they could reach for him and Adrien tossed a smirk in Mortes direction.   
“You will have to do better than that Bonehead.”

Morte sneered his eyes flaring abnormally bright. “Lights out.” 

The room was plunged into sudden darkness making several people scream. Instantly Adrien's hand went to his pocket snatching out his phone for some light just in time to see the hand swinging for his face. Jerking to the side the fist missed its target scuffing his ear in passing. Adrien fell towards the ground kicking out in time to catch a pair of legs. He heard Morte hit the ground, or fall into the ground and Adrien rolled up onto his feet flicking on the phones flashlight before shoving it into his waistband. It gave him a very limited view of his surroundings but it was enough to see the skeletons climbing from the ground to come after him. Unfortunately due to the state he was in, it didn’t take long for him to be overwhelmed. In the end multiple skeletons pinned him, gripping at his limbs as they sank back into the earth so he was held to the ground so tight he could hardly even wiggle. Dull light slowly filled the cavern once more and Adrien hissed as the skeletons fingers dug into his skin painfully. 

Clapping filled the air as Morte oozed from the ground. “That was a most amusing show boy. Tell me do you regret challenging me?” 

“Never. Every minute I challenge you is a minute Ladybug and Chat Noir have to defeat you.” Adrien spat. 

Mortes eyebrows raised a bit his face holding a thoughtful expression. “Yes I suppose. But now I do believe I have become rather bored with you.” Morte stepped forwards a bone blade growing from his palm. “Since you have entertained me and wasted a bit of my time I’ll give you a choice. Painfully slow or agonizingly slow?”

“That’s not much of a choice Bonehead. Can I go with you setting me free and I’ll knock your skeletons around a bit more?” Adrien asked even though fear was a freezing blade in his chest. Ladybug was so going to be pissed when word of this came out.

Morte flipped the blade in his hands, catching it as he bent forwards to press the blade against the center of Adrien chest just below the point where his sternum ended. “Would you like to rethink your words?” Morte asked his red eyes brightening in his anger. 

The blade pressed a little harder against his flesh and Adrien knew that if his shirt weren’t in the way the blade would have cut him easily. Instinct told him to cringe away, to take shallower breaths to avoid the inevitable. Adrien ignored it.

“Not really. I quite like Chats name for you Bonehead.” 

Mortes lips twisted his arm raising up. Several cries of alarm rang through the cavern as the blade plunged towards Adrien's chest and then a butterfly mask blazed to life across Mortes face. It was brighter than anything Adrien had ever seen before and the blade froze the tip just barely piercing through Adrien's skin. 

“YOU WILL NOT KILL HIM!” Hawkmoth roared his voice positively rattling Adrien. 

He had never heard Hawkmoths voice before although he remembered Marinette telling him how she had heard it when she had helped Mary. In this moment hearing it made Adrien feel ill. He was careful to show no sign of it, his gasp having been accepted as a gasp of pain. 

Morte glanced down at him looking a touch disappointed. “Come now I’ve barely pierced your skin.” 

“And you will do no further harm!” Hawkmoth snarled his voice holding a kind of authority that made Morte bristle. 

Ever so slightly he applied more pressure making Adrien grit his teeth. “What if he has annoyed me and I don’t care to see him live?” Morte asked as blood began to stain Adrien's shirt front. Thankfully his shirt was black and therefore the tiny amount of blood didn’t show through.

“He is worth more alive and if you want to retain your powers you will do as I say!” Hawkmoth answered his voice ominously soft. 

A flicker of doubt shone in Mortes eyes then with a snarl he pulled the knife up. The butterfly mask dimmed for a second then brightened again making Morte snort. 

“I suppose he will make a better hostage anyways.” He grumbled relenting and a few moments later the butterfly mask faded. “Well boy it looks like your lucky day. You get to be my hostage for when your precious heroes come to call.”

“Cool that means I will have front row seats to see your butt getting kicked.” Adrien answered ignoring the burning sensation on his chest. 

Morte peered down at him, all signs of amusement gone from his features. “Be careful boy. I may not be allowed to kill you but you don’t need your tongue to survive or your eyes for that matter.”

As if to prove his point he lowered the blade again and in one swift, shocking movement slashed the blade across his cheek, cutting a thin line across his cheekbone. Adrien grunted in surprise feeling the burning sensation as blood beaded at the wound. Morte seemed a bit put out that Adrien hadn’t screamed and stood to his full menacing height. He swept his eyes around the ring of people noting the phones turned in his direction. 

“All of Paris will be mine. Do not delude yourselves into thinking you will be rescued and if any of you try anything like this fool…” Morte paused glancing down at the bloody edge of the knife in his hand, then at the boy who despite being tied down, cut, and threatened still had a look of utter defiance in his gaze. Morte brought the blade to his lips rolling his tongue over the edge tasting the iron tang that accompanied blood. Several people recoiled and Morte grinned. “I’ll just pick one of you at random, carve you up, and leave you wishing for my namesake to take you.” 

The people shifted nervously edging even further away and Adrien wisely said nothing realizing that Morte had been pushed a touch too far. Turning his attention back to Adrien he threw the blade, causing it to imbed itself next to his arm and open a paper thin cut on his wrist. Adrien grimaced and Mortes reds eyes brightened his lips pulling back to reveal a nasty grin. 

“Lights out.” He hissed and the world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette awoke choking on a scream and gasped as she shot upright. For a few brief seconds she had no idea where she was then suddenly she realized she was on the couch in her living room. 

“You’re awake!” Tiki cried dodging up to her and cuddling her cheek. 

Marinette cupped her hands around the kwami “Tiki! Are you ok? How long have I been out and how did we get home?”

“I carried you.” Alya said and Marinettes head shot up.

For a moment she blinked looking thoroughly stupefied and then her memory righted itself. 

“Oh… Alya… oh my gosh… um…” Marinette stuttered glancing between her now floating kwami and Alya who was moving towards the couch. “I-I guess I have some explaining to do?” 

Alya shook her head coming round to sit and Marinette moved her legs out of the way. “No. Tiki explained everything. Well everything I need to know apparently.” She sat gazing at her friend as her eyes misted over. Then suddenly she yanked Marinette into a bone crushing hug. “God girl you scared the daylights out of me! I didn’t think I was going to be able to stop you from attacking Morte, then you fainted, and goodness that Plagg is a bit of a crank pot.” 

“Choking… me…” Marinette gasped and Alya released her, the relief she felt obvious in the way she spoke. 

“And what the heck?! You’re Ladybug! Talk about my whole world being upended. And Adrien…” Alya said trailing off the implications suddenly that much more staggering. 

Marinette looked away down at her hands and the two rings that sat on her fingers. Guilt, anger, sadness ate at her and she clenched her hands tears forming in her eyes. “I-I lost him… again.”

“Oh Mari…” Alya murmured seeing her tears and pulled her into a far gentler hug. “I’m so sorry Marinette, this is my fault. If I hadn’t got caught last night you guys wouldn’t have been out of power when we made it to the subways.”

Marinette sniffed shaking her head. “We would have come running anyways as soon as word got out about the subway attacks. Morte would have probably lured us into the station then siced his minions on us. He is a particularly smart, nasty variety of akuma.”

Alya nodded. “Tiki explained some things to me. Apparently Morte captured a butterfly and that’s why his powers are so out of whack?” 

“Yeah he gave up something of his to gain the power. Plagg inferred he either gave up some memories or his life force.” Marinette answered “Speaking of Plagg is he ok? I don’t see him…” Marinette asked looking around the living room.

“Grumpy cat is in your trashcan in your room. I don’t know if he likes me very much.” Alya answered.

“He doesn’t like many people. It’s usually restricted to his chosen’s and a few close others. He’s… a cat… cats are picky.” Tiki voiced from Marinette lap and Alya jumped having forgotten about the little kwami. 

As her words sank in Alya frowned but nodded after a moment. She had been around plenty of cats before and she knew how picky they could be. Beside her Marinette sighed then lifted Tiki from her lap, handing her off to Alya. 

“I need to go get him. We need to talk about our next move.” Marinette as she stood. She wobbled a bit her legs weaker than she would have liked. 

Alya frowned after her. “I think you need some more rest Marinette.”

Marinette gave her friend a wane smile seeing the concern in both her and Tikis eyes. “Yeah I probably do but I can’t let this akuma get any stronger and I need to get Adrien out. With his luck he is probably antagonizing the crap out of Morte.”

Alya raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Adrien… antagonizing? That’s a bit hard to wrap my mind around girl.” 

Marinette laughed. “Believe me it’s his default approach when it comes to akuma regardless of his form, and he really doesn’t like Morte so he will be making far more noise than normal.”

Alya watched Marinette move away towards her stairs and couldn’t help but wonder how she had missed so much. It was obvious that Marinette was a little more than stiff but the air she carried was one of confidence as she moved out of sight. A gentle touch had her looking down at Tiki who gave her a wane smile. 

“It was our magic that prevented you from seeing. However this akuma has disrupted the magic and that’s why you were able to discern their identities. The magic would have crumbled anyways when Marinette reverted back to her civilian form anyways.” Tiki murmured softly knowing the look on Alyas face well. 

Alya grimaced. “Please tell me you kwami cant read minds.”

Tiki giggled a small melodious sound that had a small smile twitching at Alyas lips. “No child we cant. Nooroo can see emotions on people, but he is the only one of us to be able to do that. It is part of his power after all. I have simply been alive and around people for a very long time so it’s not too difficult to infer what you are thinking.”

“Oh. Will the magic revert when they get rid of Morte? I mean when they defeat Morte will I forget again?” Alya asked a touch nervously.

Tiki shook her head. “The knowledge is yours now, to do with as you wish. It’s a powerful thing to know who the heroes of Paris are.” 

“I will protect them.” Alya said her lips pursed as she thought out loud. “Now that I know I can cover for them better. Have supplies stashed if needed and if anything ever happens I can help them get away.” 

Tiki patted her hand again and Alya looked down meeting the kwamis gaze easily. Whatever Tiki saw there she seemed to approve of. “You are a kind child but for the most part Ladybug and Chat Noir very rarely need help. They wouldn't want you risking your safety for them.” 

Alya laughed, honestly she couldn’t help it. “I’m the reporter for the Ladyblog and run head long into danger every time there is an akuma attack. My safety is kind of a moot point.”

“Even though you have the answers you sought now? You will still put yourself in danger?” Tiki asked

Alya shrugged “I may know who they are but that hasn’t changed the fact that I’m still a reporter. That and now that I do know it will be hard to stand on the side lines and simply watch them get thrashed.”

“Hey we rarely get thrashed. We may get chucked onto a building periodically but we very rarely get thrashed.” Marinette grumbled from the stairs making Tiki and Alya turn to face her. 

She had Plagg in her hands curled up and looking like a black ball of fuzz. Slowly she moved back to the couch, Tiki meeting her halfway and settling next to Plagg who grumbled. Marinette sat and Alya glanced at the kwami curiously. Plagg refused to move though Tiki gave a small sharp buzz. Instead he grumbled again curling himself tighter. Tiki sighed looking up at Marinette who glanced at Alya. 

“Can you get me some camembert cheese from the pantry downstairs?” Marinette asked and Alya nodded. 

“Yeah I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Alya answered and even though she wanted to stay she realized that Marinette needed some time alone with the two kwami. As soon as her feet hit the stairs Plaggs ears twitched and he uncurled himself a little. 

“All right grumpy cat what’s your deal?” Marinette asked moving her one hand so she could scratch behind Plaggs ear. 

“Nothing. I’m just tired, and hungry.” Plagg answered uncurling a little more as he instinctively leaned into Marinette finger. 

“He’s mad at Adrien and he isn’t sure he likes Alya.” Tiki said softly from beside him. 

Plagg hissed uncurling completely and glaring at Tiki. “You know why I’m unsure about her, you sense it too. Besides Adrien is in danger and the stupid kit threw me!” 

Marinette cleared her throat. “Um guys? Fill me in maybe? I know Adrien is in danger that’s why I dragged you out of my trashcan Plagg. We need to make a plan because I have a feeling that getting him back won’t be as easy as it was when I fought Marigold. Also why don’t you like Alya?” 

Plagg growled clearly annoyed at being singled out because of his feelings then he sighed. “Cats just don’t get along with canids bug. It’s just a fact.”

Tiki swatted him causing him to duck then dart from her hands all the while Marinette looked at the two kwami completely confused. “A can- candid? What is that?” 

The two kwami froze midair with Tiki in the middle of a scolding buzz directed at Plagg. Tiki sighed at Marinettes obliviousness and Plagg snickered “You are not much of a scientist bug. In any case it’s not important. What is important is getting Adrien back before Morte injures him or kills him.” 

Marinette blanched “You don’t really think Hawkmoth will let Morte kill him do you? Plus Morte has to single Adrien out! Why would he do that?” 

Plagg rolled his eyes “He’s my kit which means he is born for being singled out and as a civilian he is well known all throughout Paris anyways. Morte has been talking about hostages from the very beginning and Hawkmoth doesn’t have the control he ought to for this akuma. Matter of fact there is a good chance that Hawkmoth will lose complete control over Morte at the rate he’s going.” 

“Adrien was right wasn’t he? The more people that are underground the stronger he becomes.” Marinette groaned. “We need to move then. Before nightfall.”

“It would be better to wait till after nightfall.” Plagg said and Marinette frowned. 

“How do you figure? The skeletons will be wandering the streets then.” 

“Exactly. I’m assuming you will be going Ladycat to wrinkle this rat out of his hole. That means you will be able to blend with the shadows and stay out of sight. Plus with the skeletons on the surface it will mean less foes to fight below.” Plagg answered a savage light glinting in his tiny eyes.

Marinette nodded slowly thinking the idea through and liking how it sat with her. Tiki hugged Plagg with a giggle saying “And you always say cats aren’t good planners! I knew you had it in you!” 

Plagg sighed a long suffering sigh as he patted Tiki then all three of them jumped as Alya asked “You’re going to go in alone?” 

Alya stood in the doorway a plate of sliced camembert and cookies in her hand. As she came forwards Marinette glanced away guiltily. “I have to save Adrien Alya. He… he’s my other half and this akuma is too vicious for me to defeat alone.” 

Alya set the plate down on the table and the kwamis flew to it already having decided that this was a conversation they needed to remain out of. “But… but I can help. I mean can’t I… oh I don’t wear Adrien's ring and back you up as Chat or something?” 

Plagg hissed and Alya glared at him. “It’s just a suggestion grumpy cat. She needs all the help she can get. It’s not like I can cover her real well as a civilian.”

Tiki swatted him in agitation and Plagg rolled his eyes but he flew up to hover in front of Alyas face. “You are not suited for my power pup. Not just anyone can wear my ring and control my power. Those that try end up with the worst luck, and the worst ends, all miraculous are like that. We need to have a connection with our chosen’s.” 

Alya flinched back surprised and Plagg held up a paw forestalling any questions she might have. “Adrien may be a sunshine child in most people’s eyes but his true nature is far more suited for my power. The reason why Marinette can handle me is because she is Adrien's other half and in turn her nature balances mine. It wouldn’t work over a long period of time if she were to only use my power, but as a mix the little bug works it well.” 

“Um ok.” Alya answered feeling perplexed and overwhelmed at the knowledge Plagg had just revealed. “I just don’t feel right seeing her go in alone.”

“It will be better for me to go in alone Alya.” Marinette said her voice soft as she twisted Adrien's ring on her finger. “I know it doesn’t seem that way but even if Plagg did allow you to wear his ring you wouldn’t know how to use Chat Noirs power, much less fight. You wouldn’t know how to instinctively work with me, and where I’m going any mistakes made will cause you to be captured, or in Mortes case, quite possibly killed. I’ll move faster alone and I can blend into the darkness to avoid capture. I’m sorry but you will have to wait for us to come back.”

Alya felt helpless and she wanted to argue but she knew there was nothing she could do to help her friends. With a slow nod she accepted Marinettes decision then glanced at her phone. It had buzzed several times as people added comments or videos to the Ladyblog and thinking of it reminded her of the promise she had made to the people before Ladybug or Marinette had taken off with her. 

“Marinette can we do an interview real quick? I promised the people an interview and you can warn everybody off the streets and stuff once night falls.” Alya asked   
Marinette glanced at Tiki who nodded. “I’ll be fine Marinette. We shouldn’t leave till late anyways, and this will give you an opportunity to soothe the people who are worried about the captured.” 

Marinette nodded and Alya gave a happy squeal, then got to work. They hung a sheet so you couldn’t tell where they were and Marinette transformed while Alya set up her phone. They did a ten minute interview with Ladybug telling everyone how to defeat the skeletons if they were attacked as well as any other information she could think of that would help the average citizen. So far no one had complained about skeletons entering houses but they didn’t know if that was simply because there were more victims on the streets or is the akuma magic prevented them from doing so. They finished quickly and Marinette de-transformed to Alyas muted squeal. 

“I’ll never get used to that.” Alya beamed and set to work getting the video edited so she could post it.

Tiki flew back to the plate of cookies as Marinette cleaned up the minor mess from the interview then with a groan glanced at the clock. It had been a little past 11:30 when she had emerged from the tunnels with Alya it was now 6 pm. She knew when the kwamis wanted to move, Plagg favored the midnight hours and Marinette couldn’t find any reason to disagree. Slowly she made her way over to where Alya was working on a borrowed computer. 

“Alya I’m going to go take a nap until the kwami are ready to leave.” Marinette said and smiled when Plagg flew to her side dropping to her shoulder. 

“You said nap.” Plagg stated as if that explained everything and Alya giggled as she turned to face her. 

“I’ll set an alarm. You get some more rest because no offence you still look pretty bad.” 

Marinette frowned but took no offence. After she had accepted Alyas request for an interview her first order of business had been to take a shower. The hot water had done wonders for her sore muscles but she was still tired and a bit sore. 

“Now you know why I’m always so tired at school.” Marinette answered flippantly and Alya gasped as she recognized the truth of that statement. 

“You know I didn’t even think about it but we missed school!” Alya said.

“An we are going to miss it tomorrow too.” Marinette answered having already decided that fact. 

Alya laughed and shooed Marinette up her stairs. “Go get some rest Marinette I promise to wake you up.” 

Marinette nodded a yawn practically cracking her jaw as she climbed.   
Alya sat at the computer again with a sigh wondering how Marinette bore the responsibility of being Ladybug. Having read hero comics all her life the job had always seemed glamorous and at times a bit messy. Now though after seeing her friend so worried, ragged, and knowing why, the thought of being a hero sent a chill down Alyas spine.

“You’re worried.” Tiki squeaked making Alya jump. 

Tiki had finished the cookies and decided to join Marinette in her nap, before she did though she had decided to check on Alya. 

“Its different.” Alya began as Tiki landed on an offered palm. “I mean don’t get me wrong I know that being a hero is dangerous, and requires sacrifice but knowing its Adrien… Knowing its Marinette, Tiki I just don’t know what to think.”

“Knowledge is a burden young pup.” Tiki said sagely “This fight isn’t yours though. I know it seems silly and a little cliché but patience is what you need. Your turn to fight will come soon enough I’m sure so for now be there for Marinette.”

Alya nodded a wane smile lifting her lips. “So I need patience and I’m a pup. Plagg called me that too. Why a pup?” 

Tiki blinked at her then realized she had indeed called her pup. “It’s a term of endearment we use for people we are close to.” 

“Oh” Alya murmered feeling her face flush a little as she realized that even though Plagg was a little harsh he actually liked her. He was just a literal grumpy cat. Tiki beamed at her and flew from her hand to place a kiss on Alyas forehead. 

“You should get some rest too. I’m sure it’s going to be a long night for all of us.” Tiki said and flew for the door to Marinettes room. 

Alya remained up. She knew that if she slept now she wouldn’t once Marinette left and then she would be stuck in a nervous state as she wondered if her friend was ok. She finished her work on the computer posting it to the blog where everyone could view it then turned her notifications off. With a sigh she went and took a shower before settling in to watch some TV. At midnight she rose to wake Marinette up and was surprised to find her friend already up and dressing in all black clothing. A small backpack lay open which had another set of clothes as well as a small med kit and other items. 

“What’s the backpack for?” Alya asked causing Marinette to glance down at it. 

“It will disappear when I transform but depending on what happens we may need supplies down in the tunnels. At the absolute best I will be able to defeat Morte, everything will go back to normal, and I will just be over prepared. What will probably happen though is I will find Adrien save him and then will have to de-transform so I can give him his ring back. Plagg will need food though and if there are skeletons on our trail Adrien will need to blend in hence the black clothes.” Marinette said tossing two flashlights into the bag. “At worst… Morte wins and if that happens you will have to lead the charge to get us out.” 

“ME?!” Alya shrieked and Marinette laughed hugging her friend 

“Kidding, I’m just kidding.” Marinette said patting her shoulder. She actually wasn’t but taking in her friends reaction she knew better than to press. “In any case we should be back at the latest by 11am. If we aren’t back by nightfall tomorrow expect the worst.”

Alya pursed her lips “If the worst happens, what will you do?” 

Marinette glanced at the kwami who didn’t seem too happy about discussing this line of thinking. “I will try and send the kwami away with their respective miraculous. So if they show up here you will know for a fact that I have been taken. Protect them.” 

Plagg hissed. “Enough. Lets get moving and we can worry about silly details later. We will be back with my stupid kit in hand so don’t fret too much pup.” 

Alya nodded and hugged Marinette before helping her slip the bag over her shoulders. 

The two kwami floated down and Marinette took a step back from Alya taking a deep breath. “Alright guys Tiki, Plagg, Spots On and Claws Out!"

The magic washed over her and she met Alyas stunned eyes. “What?” she asked

“That is soooo cool…” Alya murmured and pulled out her phone. “Please?” she begged making Ladycat laugh

“One picture Alya then I’ve got to get going.” Ladycat answered 

Alya gave a little squeal and took her picture then took another one of them together. Ladycat smiled at her friend and made her way to her stairs only to pause as she caught sight of her reflection. She was used to seeing herself as Ladybug so seeing the combination of the two startled her as it had the first time in that stairwell so long ago. Ears adorned her hair and a petite bell hung around her neck. Her gloves ended in claws and once more she could feel the difference in traction of her clawed shoes. Since she now had practiced in this form, the difference in strength didn’t unsettle her, nor did the feeling of counterbalance the tail created at her back. Her normal black spots covered her body except where they swirled to solid black at her hands, feet, neck, and belt. The rest of her costume was red but it was a darker color than her usual bright red. This red was more for stealth and camouflage. Reaching behind at the small of her back she brushed her fingers over Chats Baton and she felt better knowing that it was there. Her yoyo hung in its normal position at her side and she pulled it out looking over a map on its surface. She wouldn’t be able to pull it out too often once she left the room so now was the time to memorize anything she needed. 

“Once you get to the tunnels you should be able to pick up his scent. That and I can help you track him once we get closer.” Plagg murmured in her mind and Ladycat gave a sharp nod. 

“Time to go.” Ladycat said out loud and with a final wave at Alya she slipped out into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

The darkness welcomed her. It was a distinctly odd sensation since she rarely felt totally at ease in the darkness as Ladybug. As Ladycat however, the darkness felt right like she was coming home after a long day. The shadows on her suit were a welcome cooling sensation and the darkness seemed to transmit every sound in the city right to her sensitive ears. The night vision gave her a clear view of her surroundings and Ladycat let her instincts guide her as she slipped from shadow to shadow. Skeletons passed her several times and Ladycat gave a buzzing growl as she witnessed one of them disappearing into a shadow on a side street. As she got close to her entry point into the underground she had to hide as a few skeletons meandered past her, obviously searching for potential victims. One skeleton almost walked into her due to not seeing her, although she was able to destroy it before it could even think of giving off a hissing rattle.

"Marinette don't waist too much time on these guys." Tiki warned when she destroyed another one that had wandered too close to her position. 

Moving down the edge of a roof keeping her body low, Ladycat sighed eyeing the group of skeletons that were passing by down below oblivious to her presence. Two of them held trapped people and as much as she felt obligated to save them, she wasn't completely sure how to defeat four skeletons at once without one of them giving her position away. She could do it with practice and she was itching to try but she knew her chances of success at a first try were a touch slim. That and the people she freed would be unconscious, so she would then have to get the people to a safe location. Ladycat didn't really think there was a safe location in the city at this point. Briefly her thoughts trailed to Alya and she hoped that her friend would stay put for once. It would be fairly ironic to save Adrien only to find out Alya had been taken again in her absence. Glancing around and deciding her position was too vulnerable, Ladycat checked the area to make sure it was free of skeletons then hopped off the roof. Slipping between two buildings and feeling better in the confining space, Ladycat pulled her yoyo out eyeing the map on its surface. She was almost at the entrance she and Adrien had used before. Nibbling on her lip her thoughts lost to the darkness, a scraping sound was all the warning she had before a skeleton tumbled over her. Ladycat yowled in surprise leaping to the side in an attempt to get out from under it and felt the oddest sensation passing over her suit, like passing through a thin wall of water. Bony hands continued to clutch at her and Ladycat threw herself to the ground the sound of crunching bones echoing loudly in her ears. The hands released her although more bones were wrapped around her awkwardly and in the dimness she twisted away her hand lashing out to smash in the skull before it could give off a rattling hiss. The skeleton turned to dust and Ladycat scrambled to all fours darting into a deeper patch of shadow in the tunnel she found herself in.

"What in the hell just happened?" Ladycat hissed in a sub vocal tone knowing that nothing but the kwamis would be able to pick it up.

"It would seem a skeleton opened a pathway next to you and tripped over you in the darkness." Tiki said

Plagg snickered "That's our luck kittenbug!"

Ladycat growled "Would that be the good luck or the bad luck?"

"Both!" the kwamis answered as one and Plagg continued snickering.

Ladycats lips twisted into a wry smile. "Both indeed." She murmured

For how lucky was it for a skeleton to unknowingly open a path right next to her and then trip over her. Then as she tried to leap away she had instead fallen back into the tunnels from where it had emerged. This odd turn of event had probably made her journey a lot shorter but now she was really in enemy territory far sooner than she had expected. Taking several deep breaths to calm her pounding heart Ladycat slipped her yoyo out to try and figure out where in the world the skeleton had come from. A menagerie of tunnels showed on the screen and Ladycats breath hitched in surprise. Morte had apparently been very busy.

"Better get moving. Looks like there is a lot of ground to cover." Plagg muttered darkly.

"Can you sense him yet?" Ladycat asked keeping low as she darted out into the tunnel.

"It's faint. Keep going the way you're going." Plagg answered

The tunnels were surprisingly empty and the skeletons that did move within were usually moving about alone. As she traveled a multitude of scents began drifting her way and ever curious she followed the trail. It led her to an underground room the size of a stadium and Ladycat could see the dozens of people trapped inside. She was actually above the room next to openings that were clearly only there for ventilation. The people thankfully didn't see her and Ladycats heart twisted in guilt because there was nothing she could do to help these people. Turning away Ladycat froze as a single scent seemed to spring from the others hitting her nose like a hammer blow. It was a scent she knew well, one of cologne, fresh air, and even though he wasn't transformed, leather.

"Adrien…" Ladycat hissed her eyes flicking around the room once more hoping she had missed him the first time somehow.

"He's not down there. He is somewhere ahead of us." Plagg said his voice slightly strained.

Ladycat nodded already moving towards a wide tunnel ahead of her. "He probably caused a ruckus like Alya did when she was down here and they moved him."

"He's a good kit." Plagg stated proudly and somewhere in her mind Tiki sighed.

Huffing in amusement Ladycat followed Adriens scent down the tunnels length hoping to come across him soon. Ladycat moved practically without sound and that was probably all that saved her as she turned a sharp corner in the tunnel. Three armed skeletons stood right in her path and before any of them could even twitch she was on them. The baton at her back seemed to leap into her hand elongating and smashing the middle skeletons skull to dust. Her back swing caught the left skeletons skull and as she spun she lashed out her foot striking the third skeleton with the steel toe of her boot. The head popped right off striking the wall and turning to dust, the rest of the skeleton swiftly following suit.

"They were just standing here. Why were they just standing here?" Tiki fretted

Ladycat was already on the move. "They were guards. I've played too many video games for me not to recognize a guard." She sniffed the air taking note of the changing scents around her. Adrien's was becoming stronger and so was an odd smell, one that was steadily sending the hairs up on the back of her neck. "What is that smell? I don't like it."

"It's the akuma Morte." Plagg answered making Ladycat stop in her tracks.

It was not hard to remember what Plagg had told them, that Morte smelled of blood and death. Taking another sniff she now understood. The iron tang of blood was there but it was an old smell, as if he was coated in the stuff and it had dried to his skin becoming an integral part of his new scent. The death scent was there all too strong, although there was no trace of decay. She didn't know how but some part of her mind knew the difference between the two. The knowledge of his scent did nothing to comfort her, in fact unnerved her because she had noticed that as Adrien's scent was becoming stronger so was the akuma. Morte was with Adrien somewhere up ahead and that did not bode well. She picked up her pace destroying another two skeletons that she came upon in the darkness. Several minutes passed in silence as she ran through the twisting tunnels glancing every so often at the yoyo in her hand. They were coming up on natural tunnels ones that Morte hadn't created and Ladycat wondered why Morte had left his tunnels. Then in the distance she could hear what sounded like footsteps.

"There are too many footsteps. You need to hide." Plagg warned

Her ears twitched as she glanced around the tunnel she was in. "Suggestions?!" She demanded not seeing any hole or boulder she could duck behind. She was in a decently sharp curve that hid what lay behind her as well as the next length of tunnel, but she knew that what lay before her would probably look the same as the length she was standing in now.

"Marinette look up!" Tiki squeaked and Ladycat did noticing the large growth of tree roots hanging in clumps from the ceiling. 

Narrowing her eyes Ladycat picked out the thickest root and leaped for it praying that it would be strong enough to hold her weight. It held just barely and she swung her legs up, her clawed shoes gripping the earthen roof easily. Some dirt fell around her as the roots shifted and Ladycat spat as some dirt managed to work its way into her mouth. Footsteps echoed nearby, the scraping tramp of bones over dirt and Ladybug went completely still, tilting her head so she could see what went on below her. A column of skeletons filled the tunnel below and Ladycat felt a thrill of fear surge through her. It wasn't because of their numbers though. It was because they were spread out their bony hands sweeping through every shadow the tunnel had. They were searching in a grid like pattern moving slowly as they inched there way along in their search.

"They know we are here." The kwami observed and Ladycat felt her heart kick up a notch. 

Closing her eyes she focused on remaining still and keeping her breathing at a nice quiet pace. Slowly the footsteps echoed into the distant tunnel and Ladycat opened her eyes once more. She half expected to see skeletons or even Morte staring up at her but there was nothing in the tunnel below. With a grunt she let her legs drop then released the roots, the muscles in her arms instantly complaining of the overuse. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her arms Ladycat listened to the silence around her for several beats.

"I'm continuing on. Any thoughts?" Ladycat asked her voice whisper soft.

"Keep doing what you are doing. We have plenty of juice left." Plagg answered

"Oh you mean you aren't going to start beeping at a super inopportune time and alert the akuma we are coming?" Ladycat asked amused.

Tiki giggled as Plagg growled. "I miscalculated the drain. If you want to be snippy about it I can unravel my half of the transformation now and leave you stumbling over your feet in the dark."

Ladycat shook her head with a snicker since Plagg would never actually do such a thing and continued on down the tunnel following Adrien's scent. They were getting close, super close and as they moved Ladycat picked up on something she had missed before.

"Adrien's bleeding." Ladycat moaned her brain finally detecting the fresher scent of blood.

"Not by a lot kittenbug." Plagg said comfortingly. "He probably scraped his knees doing something stupidly heroic."

"Plagg would be able to tell if he were critically injured Marinette." Tiki cooed feeling the worry cascaded through her chosen.

Ladycat moved faster determined to reach Adrien's side and as she came out of a curve her ears picked up a new sound. It almost sounded like water running and as she looked around for the source she froze in place. Skeletons were imbedded in the walls looking similar to the way ossuaries did.

"Oh dear." Tiki fussed

To her surprise the skeletons made no move towards her and for a minute Ladycat thought that maybe they were inactive. Then noting she hadn't moved one of the skeletons jaws moved.

"Please continue little shadow, you're so close. I'd love to know how you managed to get past my sentries although I think I can see how you managed it."

Mortes voice echoed from the surrounding skeletons jaws making Ladycat jump, a small squeak fleeing her lips before she could stop it. Morte laughed at her and Ladycat hissed in return feeling her hair start to poof in agitation. Thankfully it was in her signature pigtailed style otherwise she knew it would be trying to stand on end in an attempt to make herself look bigger. Hesitating for a moment longer Ladycat gave in with a sigh the kwami buzzing and hissing respectively in her mind. Morte knew they were coming and it wasn't like she could escape to anywhere right this minute anyways. Since he already knew her position and didn't seem interested in sending his minions after her Ladycat pulled out her yoyo eyeing the map on its surface. They were close to the real ossuaries, catacombs, as well as the quarry tunnels of Paris. This meant that she had a way out and that was always a wonderful thing. Studying the map and memorizing the basic layout thanks to a trick Adrien had showed her Ladycat murmured "Do you guys have access to the map in your minds? Can you lead us out of here once I grab him?"

"We can lead you." The kwami answered as one.

Usually they would make their chosen's use the weapons to guide them out while they remained silent. It was never a good thing for the children to become wholly dependent on their kwami since it often led to the stagnation of their own abilities and left them unable to make their own mind up in new or difficult situations. After all the kwami didn't want puppets that did everything they said. However this was a fight where any mistake could lead to death and the kwami were not above giving their chosen's the best chance of survival. Ladycat moved at an increased pace slipping through the shadows while avoiding the walls. There were skeletons imbedded in them wherever she looked and she didn't want one of them to suddenly reach out to grab her. None of them even tried and it was with a touch of trepidation that Ladycat realized she was leaving dozens of enemies at her back.

Finally the end of the tunnel yawned before her the open space up ahead filled with far more light than the tunnel itself. She stopped at the edge of the light looking into the open room trying to figure out where Morte was. The room had probably once been part of the quarries and at one time had been far smaller. Morte however had made the room larger so that dozens of people could fit inside easily. It was oval shaped and she stood at the narrower side with the fatter edges showing yawning tunnels that continued on to who knew where. On the opposite side of her a ledge jutted out almost 15 feet off the rooms floor. It didn't appear as if there was any one in the room before her but Ladycat could smell them.

"Here kitty kitty…" Mortes voice echoed from both in front of her and behind.

Ladycat gave an involuntary shiver as she started to ease back away from the room before her. It was a trap. An obvious trap and she needed a second to think of the best way to go about dealing with it. Scraping footsteps echoed behind her and glancing over her shoulder Ladycat could see the skeletons moving into position behind her. With a growl Ladycat pulled the baton from its position at her back.

"No Marinette, go into the room." Tiki murmured in her mind.

Ladycat growled a little louder not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Tiki is right. Adrien is ahead of us and we will have better maneuverability out there." Plagg huffed

Ladycats ears twitched her lips pulling back into a snarl. She really didn't like this but knowing she didn't have any kind of choice in the matter she turned her back on the advancing skeletons and walked out into the light.

"There is our honored guest of the evening!" Morte crowed and to Ladycats surprise he rose from the ground on the raised ledge.

"A guest implies being welcomed and being allowed to leave." Ladycat answered with a snarl her instincts screaming at her to claw his eyes out.

Morte grinned at her his eyes narrowing as he took in her different look. Hawkmoths mask flashed across his face and Mortes grin widened as she moved further into the room. His skeletons were filling the tunnel behind her and started to seep into the room around them. Ladycat eyed them warily but so far they gave no hint of attacking.

"Tell me where is your precious little partner? Did I scare him away?" Morte asked glancing behind him as an odd noise sounded out.

Thinking of the blood she smelled in the tunnel, the blood that she could still smell Ladycat bristled. "You injured him. Don't worry though as soon as I kick your sorry but he will be fine."

"Hmmm" Morte mused donning a thoughtful look. "I guess it's a good thing I brought insurance with me then."

He snapped his fingers and Ladycat crouched thinking it was a sign for attack but instead two skeletons dragged Adrien into view. She couldn't stop the hissing snarl from leaving her lips any more than she could stop herself from taking a step forwards. He looked terrible and that was being generous. His hair was a mess and with her excellent vision Ladycat could easily see the dozen or so cuts that crisscrossed his arms. There were another two on his face and he was covered in dirt, with his hands wrapped up like a boxers probably from his over shirt which she didn't see anywhere on him. Morte gestured to Adrien.

"Do you like my handy work? I wasn't allowed to kill him much to my disappointment but there are plenty of things you can do without killing a person."

Plagg snarled within her mind and Ladycat echoed the sound which filled the room making Morte flinch. He recovered almost instantly, edging his way over to Adrien while keeping an eye on her. The skeletons filling the edges of the room shifted slightly echoing their masters discomfort.

"Good you should be watching me, because I think I just might be willing to tear your throat out. After all once I cast Miraculous Cleanse your body will be repaired anyways." Ladycat snarled as Adrien opened his eyes catching sight of her.

"Easy Marinette." Tiki warned and Plagg echoed the statement. They could both feel the deadly fury that was surging through her veins. The only reason she hadn't attacked yet was simply due to the fact that one of the skeletons had a bone knife and it was pressed to Adrien's neck. Adrien shifted getting his feet under him better and while he looked uncomfortable, there was a defiance in his gaze that warmed Ladycats core.

"Ohhh so very scary my dear." Morte jibed as he grabbed Adrien by the scruff of the neck hauling him fully upright. A knife protruded forming from the bones wrapped around his wrist as the skeletons holding Adrien turned to dust. "So tell me do you know this boy?"

Ladycat cocked an eyebrow at Morte unsure of what he meant. "Really you don't know who he is? I figured that's why you took him. I mean seriously what is it with you akuma and kidnapping teenagers?"

"He's a jail bird Ladycat. It's not his fault he hasn't seen the billboards." Adrien said his voice light despite the situation he was in.

"I like that little nickname even less than the other one." Morte sneered pressing the point of the blade into his neck drawing the tiniest bead of blood. The scent of fresh blood was like a slap to the face.

"Let him go Morte." Ladycat growled her voice rough and sinister sounding. It was almost feral and Adrien's head jerked up his eyes meeting hers.

"Uh Morte I think maybe you should listen to her." Adrien said warily eyeing the skeletons around her.

Ladycats eyes had narrowed her body settling in a hunting crouch while her claws flickered in the light as her hands clenched impulsively. The ears on her head were pinned back as the belted tail twitched in dangerous jerks. He had never seen that look on her face before, it was a predators look and Adrien found himself fearing for Marinettes safety above all else. As Chat he had felt that instinctive pull to protect and that same fury when he wasn't able. However he had become used to the pull and could control it mostly due to the fact that he couldn't show what he was truly feeling around anyone but Marinette. A lifetime of hiding his feelings at home had given him a unique shield to help him buffer the instincts that had come with the Black Cat Miraculous. Marinette on the other hand didn't have the same experiences he did, and even though she was putting up a valiant effort at keeping control Adrien recognized she had nearly been pushed too far. The pinprick at his throat moved dragging up as a hair thin scratch as Morte shifted.

"Well then I propose a trade. The boy for the Miraculous and…"

"Never." Ladycat spat cutting Morte off her eyes watching his every move. Adrien's hand moved slightly in a small sign that she had flashed him may times before. It meant calm down and Ladycat gritted her teeth feeling the sharpened canines as they dug into her lip a little.

Morte frowned "You may not have noticed but you no longer have a choice." He snapped moving that deadly point away from Adrien's neck to wave at the room. Skeletons surrounded her on all sides leaving her in a fifteen foot oval near the middle of the room. There were too many for even her to fight but Morte clearly didn't know about her trump cards.

"There is always a choice." Ladycat snapped back and in one fluid movement threw her yoyo into the air calling "Lucky Charm!"

Bright light flashed catching Morte off guard and as an object formed drawing his attention, Adrien moved. Adrien's heel smashed into Mortes foot as his elbow swung back to catch him in the ribs. Morte grunted his grip on the back of Adriens neck breaking as the boy twisted away. Swinging a right hook as he turned Adrien caught sight of Ladycat streaking towards them as he did. Unfortunately Morte was ready for the punch and he bent to the side letting gravity work in his favor as he fell into the ground. Adrien leaped back away from the edge in case Morte popped out of the ground and he wanted to give Ladycat room to stand. The skeletons came to life below them the hissing rattle a terrifying sound as they reached for Ladycats lithe figure. Using his baton Ladycat launched herself into the air her eyes on Adrien as she came for him. Then time seemed to freeze as movement flickered out of the corner of Adrien's eye and pain exploded through his side as what felt like a hot poker jabbed into him.

"NO!" Ladycat roared as she watched Morte step out of the earthen wall behind Adrien and stab the bone knife into his side. 

The movement was quick and it was obvious Morte meant for there to be more than one blow but he had underestimated how fast Adrien and Ladycat were. Every person Morte had ever stabbed did one of two things when injured. They either froze or doubled over so that they fell further into whatever weapon he held. It never occurred to him that there could be a third reaction. Adrien jerked away his elbow flashing out to smash solidly into Mortes face as he fell to the side out of the way. An enraged Ladycat was in Adriens place almost instantly her claws slashing down Mortes mask and exposed jaw. A blow to his collarbone nearly broke it and as Morte drew a breath for air to scream a solid kick to his gut sent him off his feet to smash into the ground nearly sliding off the ledge. Blood streamed from Mortes nose and a sound like shredding paper caught his attention. Adrien was curled slightly his shirt shredded and bundled against his side. He was moving rapidly doing something to his shredded shirt and Morte realized he hadn't stabbed deep enough. Ladycat spun to face Morte her fangs bared with a terrifying sound somewhere between a growl and hiss coming from her lips. Morte was on his feet in a moment flicking the bone blade to the side dispelling Adrien's blood from the tip.  
Down below the skeletons were building, slowly climbing the walls coming for the two teens but suddenly they stopped. Ladycat noticed the moment they froze and looking up saw Morte was moving towards her. All at once Ladycat realized Morte was pissed and he was clearly wanting to deal with her himself. Hawkmoths mask flashed across his face but it flickered oddly as if the connection wasn't quite what it should be.

"Shut up! I will kill her and you can collect what you wish from their bones!" Morte screamed launching himself at Ladycat.

He stabbed at her, the bone knife driving right for her heart and Ladycat simply moved out of the way grabbing his arm as he passed her. She refused to let him get near Adrien though and using his momentum she spun them both tossing him right into the wall. Morte didn't react in time slamming heavily into the wall but before Ladycat could grab him a second time he allowed himself to fall into the ground. Ladycat swore as her earrings beeped her eyes scanning the ground and wall beside her. She turned checking Adrien's position and it was only instinct that saved her.

A sixth sense made her twist awkwardly to the side and a bone blade slashed a line across her back instead of driving through her torso as planned. Her claws sunk into the arm as she shrieked in fury and Ladycat ripped Morte from the wall slamming him into the ground a foot away. Rolling to his feet Morte prepared himself for another attack only to be knocked back again but this time with far worse consequences. Ladycat moved the yoyo he hadn't ever noticed flashing out to slam into his ribcage. The whole yoyo wasn't quite thin enough to fit between the bony protections across his chest but the edge was. The edge of the yoyo struck hard, filled with the fury of three beings and it drove into the purple blade nestled there. The blade cracked slightly and Morte roared falling back clutching at his chest. A half dozen skeletons instantly turned to dust and for a brief moment Ladycat thought it was over. Then Morte looked her straight in the eye his hand still clutched over his heart and said "I will kill you."

Before she could attack again, Morte went over the edge backwards and was gone. The skeletons which had frozen in the brief fight came to life once more this time hissing and gnashing their teeth as they fought to overrun their position. Ladycat darted to Adrien's side her instincts telling her that Morte was gone for the moment. Adrien's face was pale his hands bloody as she pressed down on the makeshift bandage he had created.

"We need to go." Ladycat said her voice tight.

Adrien nodded his face contorting into a grimace as he tried to move. Ladycats hand stopped him.

"Just keep pressure on that Adrien. I will carry you."

Adrien didn't argue and as the first bone hand crested the top of the ledge Ladycat tossed her Lucky Charm over the edge her yoyo swiftly following. Smoke blasted away filling the room in seconds and Ladycat bundled Adrien into her arms launching herself into the void. Using the baton she flung them towards one of the open tunnels and through some miraculous luck there were no skeletons barring her way as they landed. Adrien grunted in pain as she pelted forwards using every last stitch of speed she had. They blasted past skeleton after skeleton not having the time to defeat them as the kwami relayed directions in her mind since she didn't have the time nor hands to be reading a map. The light was practically nonexistent the farther she got away from Morte and just before it was too dark to see even for Ladycat Adrien managed to pull his phone out giving her enough light to see by. Hissing filled the tunnels behind her and suddenly Plagg swore. Ladycat didn't have to ask why, the tunnel she was running down ended just ahead. The area where it was supposed to curve off at now had a rock fall in its place. A rusted gate covered a secondary tunnel entrance and Ladycat pelted towards it.

"Skeletons are coming up on our six!" Adrien grunted through gritted teeth the pain clear in his voice.

"Marinette that tunnel ends 200 feet down, there isn't a way out!" Tiki cried

Ladycat hissed but kept running. If she was going down she wanted a wall at her back, that way she could protect Adrien as long as possible.

"There is a secondary tunnel system behind it though! Cataclysm the wall just before you hit the end of the tunnel and you might be able to punch through!" Plagg snapped and determination flooded Ladycats system.

"Hang on Adrien!" She gasped throwing her yoyo. The yoyo snapped around the rusted gate and she yanked as hard as she could one handed practically feeling bony hands at their backs.

The Gate was old, so old in fact that instead of one bar breaking like she hoped the whole thing ripped right off its hinges. Seeing the frame come loose Ladycat twisted to the side flinging the whole thing past herself and Adrien to crash into the multitudes of skeletons that packed the tunnel behind them. Ladycat barely paused to see the damage making one last sprint for the end of the tunnel.

"Cataclysm!" Ladycat roared and leaped at the tunnel wall, her open hand smashing into the surface.

For a brief second the wall held, then her momentum helped speed the magic away and the wall exploded outwards. Darkness yawned before them and Ladycat twisted as they crashed to the ground making sure that Adrien was on top of her and protected from the harsh impact. Bones scraping bone echoed from the tunnel they had just blasted through and shifting out from under Adrien enough to sit up Ladycat tossed a small polka dotted paper into the air.

"Miraculous Cleanse!" she shouted.

The paper burst into two small patches with one swarming down around Adrien as the other swarmed the busted wall where the first of the skeletons had just arrived. It sealed instantly and silence fell. With a last beep two simultaneous lights flashed leaving a very exhausted Marinette and two worn out kwamis falling into her hands. 

Marinette managed to catch the kwamis and with a trembling, extremely concerned voice asked "Adrien are you?"

"I-I’m ok." Adrien gasped "Healed… kinda."

Marinette shivered the cut on her back suddenly blazing with pain. "How bad?" she demanded shifting the two kwami in her hands onto Adrien so she could swing the backpack she wore around.

"Just skin deep I think. Nothing else got healed. Why is that?" Adrien asked "I mean not that I'm complaining about being half healed or anything."

"Lack of power." Tiki murmured sounding exhausted "We didn't purify his butterfly so the power of the Miraculous cure was simply the power Ladycat put into the Lucky Charm, which was actually a decent amount. It couldn't cure all the wounds you had and so it just fixed the life threatening ones."

A light clicked on and everyone flinched at the sudden brightness. "Sorry." Marinette muttered flicking the button again so the light became far dimmer. "Let me see." Her voice was all wrong and instead of following directions Adrien turned towards her. Tears were already slipping down Marinettes cheeks and Adrien lifted a hand to her face only to stop when he realized they had blood on them.

"Oh My Love, I'm so sorry." He murmured leaning forwards to press his forehead to hers. "I'm ok. He didn't hurt me until that last blow. Everything was just superficial." Adrien murmured wrapping his arms around her knowing that she needed a hug.

Marinette sobbed the dam breaking and buried her face into his shoulder, her tears slipping down his bare skin as she wrapped her arms around him. The two kwami sat off to the side each having already gotten their respective foods from the backpack. The two gave off their own faint light their eyes piercing the darkness as they kept watch for their chosen. The battle wasn't over yet but for the moment they were safe.


	9. Chapter 9

The first order of business when Marinette was able to breathe without sobbing was to smack Adrien in the back of the head. She didn’t hit him hard but all of her annoyance was very clear when she said 

“If you ever do this to me again I will ground you.” Marinette snapped making Adrien freeze. 

“And I’ll take your ring.” Plagg growled instantly backing Marinette. 

Adrien glanced between the two of them recognizing the anger there. Very slowly he mumbled “I didn’t exactly mean to get captured. I was just trying to save that kid.” 

Marinette nodded wiping at her tear streaked face leaving smears of dirt in their place. “Congratulations, you did and she is fine but so are the other two hundred odd people that Morte has taken. While I love your bravery and cherish the fact that you will do anything to help a citizen, you as a hero need to be at my side. I need you Adrien, I need you as you and Chat Noir, and it hurts so bad whenever I have had to leave you behind. You can’t even imagine.”

Adrien looked away a lump in his throat. He could practically feel the anguish rolling off her and he didn’t know how to fix it. “Unless I’m saving you it won’t happen again.” He said after a moment unable to promise her without a doubt that he wouldn’t act the same way to save her life. 

Marinette understood and she let out a deep shuddering breath. “I will ground you though. I swear I will so don’t think I won’t.”

Tiki the only one who hadn’t spoken did so suddenly, her voice humming dangerously as an echo to Marinettes determination. “And we will let her use both of us to defeat an akuma if you have been grounded. You knew that this akuma was different and yet you practically threw yourself back into danger to save someone who almost couldn’t be saved.” 

“I understand but we did save those people.” Adrien replied feeling as if he needed to justify his actions just a little bit. 

“Yes after losing nearly the same amount of people in the fighters that joined your reckless charge.” Tiki agreed and Adrien had nothing to say to that. 

“Yes mam.” Adrien finally answered then sighed as he saw the med kit Marinette was pulling from the bag. 

“At least my shirt is already off.” Adrien pointed out as she turned to him and he was relieved when a small smile twitched on her lips. 

“Yes and I can see you are bruised to hell and back. Let me see that stab wound.” Marinette answered snarkily. 

Adrien unwrapped his shirt from his side wincing as it pulled at the dried blood there. More blood welled but it was a paltry amount compared to the gusher that it had been. His destroyed shirt was practically saturated as was the side of his pants. Marinette grimaced at the sight of all the blood then reached into the backpack to pull a bottle of vitamin water as well as a high density protein bar. 

“Eat and drink” she snapped shoving the items into his wrapped hands then got to work patching him up. 

In truth the wound on his side was still deep enough to probably still need stiches but Marinette used some butterflies to tape it shut after she disinfected it. A thick wad of gauze went over that and she sealed it down with tape. Her hands were smeared with blood when she was done ad Adrien had a protein bar ready for her as she finally pulled back, wincing as she did. 

“Your turn.” Adrien said eyeing her jacket which was becoming redder by the minute.

Marinette turned with a grimace eating the bar as Adrien cleaned and bandaged her wound. Finally the two of them were patched up as best as the possibly could be and Marinette sighed pulling a shirt and shorts from the confines of the backpack. 

“Here, I didn’t think we would end up in more tunnels so this is all I brought.” Marinette said handing over the clothes. The tattered remains of his shirt were stuffed into the side pocket of the bag since Miraculous cleanse would fix it later. 

Adrien slid the shirt on over his head, wincing as the movement pulled on his side. The shorts he handed back to her. “These jeans are already messed up and they are thicker than those. I’ll be fine with my jeans.”

Marinette eyed the bloody side of his jeans skeptically and Adrien snorted seeming to understand her concern “Who are we going to meet down here other than skeletons?” 

Marinette shrugged stuffing the shorts back into the bag and with a groan somehow managed to get to her feet. 

“We should get moving since I don’t know if the skeletons can still come after us. Can you walk?” Marinette asked and Adrien nodded getting to his feet with a slight wobble. 

“The skeletons shouldn’t be able to follow us for now. You injured Morte and damaged his possessed item. He will be out of commission until he heals himself and repairs his item.” Tiki said floating up off the ground as Marinette placed the rest of the trash back into the bag. 

“He can do that?” Adrien asked 

Plagg flopped onto Adrien's shoulder nuzzling his neck. “Yeah kit they can if given enough time. The good news is that it gives you two a bit of time to rest so how about you get moving?” 

“Right…” Marinette sighed and turned the beam on the flashlight higher so she could see more than two feet. “Which way?” 

“Left.” Both kwami piped as Tiki fluttered down to sit on Marinettes head.

Marinette slid the back pack on her back with a wince then turned holding her hand out for Adrien to take. Adrien took her hand with a smile and the two of them wandered down the tunnel the beam from the flashlight illuminating obstacles and sometimes graffiti. One time it illuminated a face someone had carved into the rock wall and that had for a brief moment terrified them. Once there heart rates returned to normal they had laughed about it but the darkness and silence of the tunnels was unsettling. 

“I never realized there were so many tunnels under here.” Adrien whispered and even then his voice seemed too loud. 

“There are hundreds of kilometers of tunnels under Paris, between the ossuaries, quarry tunnels, subways, and other natural structures there is practically a whole other city under here.” Tiki said brightly. 

“There is a way out though right?” Marinette asked nervously

“There are lots of ways out although they are scattered and some of them are hard to get to.” Tiki answered then everyone froze as a noise echoed from up ahead. 

Adrien took a step forward his own flashlight in hand as he peered into the darkness. “Plagg?” he whispered

“Stay kit.” Plagg hissed softly then the warm body left his shoulder darting off into the darkness. 

Adrien scooted closer to Marinette and Tiki flew down between them ready to be called upon if necessary. 

Less than a minute later Plagg came careening out of the dark. “There’s a kid up ahead!” Plagg snapped sounding surprised.

“Should we transform? They may have escaped from a skeleton and are wandering lost down here.” Adrien murmured 

“No they have camping gear. Matter of fact I think they are waiting for you since they probably can hear us talking.” Plagg answered 

Marinette nibbled on her lip “So much for not running into anyone down here. Well worse comes to worse we can both handle normal humans and we need to tell them to get out of the tunnels anyways. Lets go.” 

Adrien nodded and the two kwami flew into her backpack. Taking Marinettes hand Adrien led the way slowly sweeping the area with his flashlight as they moved forwards. They passed a chink in the wall some 300 feet down and suddenly a voice from within called out to them. 

“You two are just kids. What are you all doing down here, seeking an adventure?” 

Marinette and Adrien jumped spinning around to face the person as they stepped out of the chink in the wall. They were a scruffy looking female with a headlamp on their head. A semi dirty shirt, tattered jeans, and a pair of well-worn boots completed the look, although compared to her clothes her skin was remarkably clean. 

“No.” Adrien snapped his voice betraying the agitation he felt. Marinette squeezed his hand and he took a deep breath “We were attacked by an akuma and managed to get away but somehow we ended up in here. We don’t know how to get out.” 

The girl blinked cocking her head to the side. It didn’t look as if she believed them, then as she looked them over she noticed the blood on his pants. Her jaw fell open and she swore dropping her bag to the floor. “You’re hurt!” 

Adrien glanced down and realized she had seen the blood. “Hey no I’m fine! I mean not totally but my girlfriend has already patched me up. I swear I’m ok!”   
The girl froze several items having already spilled from her bag as she looked between him and Marinette. “That doesn’t look like a ‘I’m fine’ sort of wound. That’s a lot of blood. Matter of fact you both have blood on you. What the hell happened to you?”

Marinette and Adrien glanced down at themselves, then at each other, realizing what the girl meant. They were both streaked with dirt and dried blood since they’d had nothing to wipe it off with. The wrappings on Adrien's knuckles were liberally covered and other than Adrien's new shirt the rest of their clothes were battered looking. 

“A particularly nasty akuma is running around with skeleton minions. We have run into them a few times and it hasn’t gone the best for us.” Marinette said softly. “We don’t have any detrimental injuries but we do need to get out of here since this is a prime place for them to be moving around. Please can you show us the way out? Quickly preferably.” 

The girl frowned shoving her things back into her bag. “I believe you on the skeletons. Ran past a few of them down here several hours ago, but I was able to hide and lose them. That’s why I was heading up although I’m in need of new supplies again anyways.”

“Yeah about that, what are you doing down here anyways?” Adrien asked glad the conversation had moved away from them for the moment. 

Swinging her heavy looking bag up over her shoulder the girl smiled at him. “I am a Cataphile. We explore these tunnels although technically it’s illegal to do so. In the more well known tunnels they have police roaming around and they will give you a fine if they can catch you. Call me Kat.” 

“I’m Marinette, he is Adrien.” Marinette said 

“Oh I know who he is. My sister was obsessed with you. Man she was so upset when you started dating… um Marinette was it?” Kat asked 

The two of them shifted awkwardly. “Uh… Yeah…” Marinette answered and Kat chuckled. 

“No worries she wasn’t obsessed enough to go all akuma on you guys. Hey is that what happened this time?” She asked moving out into the tunnel 

“No just bad luck this time.” Adrien growled 

Kat nodded “Well I will get you guys out of here. It should only take about 30 min to get to a bolt hole.” 

They didn’t speak any further although both teens sensed that Kat was bursting with questions. About 25 minutes later they all heard a scraping sound that had Kat freezing in place. Adrien and Marinette came to a halt as well. 

“I think your skeleton friends are up ahead.” Kat muttered pulling out a paper   
It was a fairly large map, all hand drawn with odd notations scattered across the surface. 

“How far are we?” Marinette asked her voice urgent. 

“The exit is just ahead but if there are skeletons we might not be able to get through and I don’t know if you two can keep up with me if we gotta bolt.” Kat answered honestly. 

“We can keep up but lets try this exit first.” Adrien said “I’ll go first. Kat you stay between us and tell me when to stop.” 

Kat’s face contorted “You wanna go towards danger?” 

Marinette patted her gently on the shoulder. “We can handle ourselves and if its only one or two skeletons we will be ok. It’s best to check the integrity of this exit now, than to stay underground longer.” 

Plus there was the fact that the when they had come through there had been dozens of skeletons coming after them. The fact that a wall was now between the two tunnels didn’t make her feel any better since they would have to walk right past there if they couldn’t get out here.   
Kat frowned looking very wary but Adrien was already moving forwards and Marinette followed. At best Marinette figured she would come and they could get out with her guidance. At worse she would probably take off and the kwamis could lead them out. They moved slowly keeping their eyes trained forwards when a skeleton loomed out of the dark. Before it could even open its jaws to start a hiss Adrien was on it slamming his fist through the skull. Marinette darted to his side kicking the legs out from under a second skeleton and Adrien stomped its skull turning it to dust. The two of them swept the darkness with the flashlights and spied a third skeleton shambling their way. Grabbing a rock from the ground Marinette chucked it as hard as she could. The rock smashed into its skull knocking the skeleton off its feet giving Adrien enough time to crush its skull. For several moments after the skeleton turned to dust they remained in place listening to the darkness. 

“I think that was it for this bunch.” Marinette said softly turning to where Kat still stood in shock. 

“I… think you guys have done this before…” Kat said softly her eyes huge.

Marinette and Adrien grinned sheepishly at her. “The exit?” Adrien asked when she didn’t move

 

Kat peered around them squinting her eyes against the darkness. “Almost there, once we get past this curve we should be at the ladder.” Then she started moving forwards trusting that all the skeletons had been taken out. Less than two minutes later they arrived at the base of a row of spikes that stuck out in a fairly straight line going up the wall. 

“Is this it?” Adrien asked eyeing the pseudo ladder with a bit of trepidation. 

Kat nodded and grabbed at the spikes. “Follow me! We will end up on street level.” 

She scrambled up the spiked surface surprisingly quick, shoving her bag through first as she became flush with the ceiling. A hiss echoed from the dark making Adrien and Marinette snap towards the noise. 

“Go Adrien.” Marinette hissed shoving him at the wall. A bit of dust rained down and they both heard Kat call. “It’s open come on up!” 

For once Adrien didn’t argue since he could see that same dangerous look on Marinettes that had spelled trouble for many akuma. He scrambled up the wall tossing a few glances down to make sure Marinette was following. She was and on the edges of the shadows he could just see the barest hint of movement. He swallowed hard and practically flew out of the open hole into the street swiftly spinning around to grab Marinettes hand as she reached street level. He hauled her out wincing as the wound in his side pulled back open then yanked her away from the opening. They all could hear the hissing echo up out of the pitch darkness. It wasn’t quite dawn and the shadows of the ally were still deep enough to support a skeleton should they choose to follow them up. 

“Cover?” Adrien demanded and Kat was at his side almost instantly shoving a heavy manhole into place. Next she shifted a round cobble patterned plate into place over the manhole and the whole thing blended so well Adrien realized that if you didn’t know this spot you would never find it. For several moments the three of them stood in the ally taking deep breaths and then Kat began to laugh. 

“Whew! I have to say this was probably my most exciting trip down there yet! If you guys even want a tour just come to this spot in a week and I will guide you for free.” Kat called dropping her bag to the ground before yanking her shirt off over her head. 

Adrien twisted around his face instantly turning pink and Kat laughed as Marinette patted his back. “No worries kid I’ve got a sports bra on!” She called pulling a dress from her bag and slipped it over her head in place of the shirt while Marinette looked on in puzzlement. 

“Why a dress?” Marinette asked curiously as Kat pulled a cloth bag from the oversized bag and dumped the shirt then the pants into it. 

Kat shrugged. “The police keep a look out for grungy people with large bags walking out on the streets. Like I said they don’t like us Cataphiles hanging out down in the tunnels. They can’t prove we were down there of course although why else would you have the equipment I have. However, people don’t stop girls in dresses. If they do stop me I can say I was coming from my friend’s house or something.” 

“That’s brilliant.” Marinette giggled 

Kat nodded with a smile “Thanks! Like I said though if you want a tour come to this spot in a week around ten at night. It’s easier to adapt to the tunnels in the dark and Ladybug should have fixed this freaky skeleton akuma by then.” 

Marinette grimaced “I don’t know, I’m kind of tunneled out because of all this. I have a friend that would probably love this though.” 

“As long as its not a crowd I don’t mind. Also Adrien you can turn around now, I’ve been done for a bit.” Kat chuckled 

Adrien turned slowly as if he didn’t believe her eliciting chuckles from both girls. The sun was steadily rising at this point but as Kat made her way towards the street he called. “Stay off the streets once it gets dark and stick to sunny streets for now.”

Kat waved a hand not bothering to turn around and within moments she had turned the corner disappearing from view. 

“What an odd human.” Plagg muttered floating up out of the backpack. 

“We are all odd Plagg you should have figured that out by now.” Adrien said then held a hand out to Marinette “Shall we head to your house My Lady? I don’t know where we are right now but I’m sure we can make it there before too many people get on the streets.” 

“You two should transform and go. Both of you are fairly close to exhaustion and I’m not sure you will make it under your own power.” Tiki said as she flew out of the backpack. 

Marinette yawned hugely and now that the adrenalin from fighting had started wearing off exhaustion was swiftly taking its place. “Will you and Plagg be ok if we do though? I used lucky charm and cataclysm down there.” 

Tiki nodded “Our magic has restored itself and we both have enough energy to get you kids home.” 

“I think they should walk. Exhaustion builds character.” Plagg muttered flopping across Adrien's head.

Everyone else rolled their eyes then Adrien called “Plagg Claws Out!” 

“Tiki Spots On!” Marinette echoed and a moment later the two heroes took to the rooftops. 

By the time they made it to Marinettes rooftop the sun was well and truly overhead. Both teens were also completely worn out and they climbed inside nearly falling to the bed in exhaustion as soon as they slipped in. It was only when the trap door burst wide open did Ladybug remember that Alya was at her house still. 

“Marinette!!!!” Alya screeched as she flew up the stairs to her bed. Her jaw dropped as she saw the two of them still transformed and Chat glanced at Ladybug looking more than a little nervous. 

“She knows, Tiki spots off.” Marinette said tiredly her eyes feeling heavier by the second. The transformation ended and with it seemed to suck what little energy she had left. “Alya we are back and totally exhausted. We need sleep so can we give you the play by play later?” 

Alya lunged forwards gripping Marinette in a bone crushing hug. After a long moment she released her nodding as her eyes filled with tears. “Yeah, yeah of course girl. I’m just glad you are back in one piece although you look um ragged…”

“Plagg claws in.” Chat sighed from beside them and Alya jumped at his flash of light. 

Alya blinked at him then gripped him a hug just as strong as the one she gave Marinette. “I’m glad you are back too and I swear if you ever scare me or Marinette like that again I will release a horribly embarrassing photo or video of you on my blog.”

“Can’t breathe…” Adrien gasped making Alya release him. Marinette sighed and even though she was covered in dirt she flopped back onto her bed. Alya glanced at her then noticed the blood on Adrien's pants. 

“Do I want to know?” She asked worriedly pointing at the blood. 

“He got stabbed, I got stabbed. We both got stabbed, although mine is more of a nasty scratch.” Marinette mumbled her eyes already closing. 

“Marinette you should take a shower before sleeping.” Tiki buzzed worriedly as she tugged at Marinettes hair. She turned to Alya her bright blue eyes earnest. “She really should take a shower and clean all her wounds properly before sleeping. Adrien you especially should.” 

Alya nodded and Adrien groaned clearly not agreeing with Tiki. 

“Come on kit.” Plagg huffed kneading his sharp little claws into his shoulder. Adrien winced at the treatment then helped Alya get Marinette off her bed and to her parents shower since it was bigger. 

Adrien almost fell asleep in the shower and then again as he was trying to tape up his wound a second time. Alya helped him when he gave up and walked out since Plagg wouldn’t leave him alone till he did. To his surprise Alya actually refrained from asking questions although her eyes were distinctly misty as she tapped the gauze into place. Adrien patted her hand understanding why.

“We are safe Alya. A little more injured than normal but once we put Morte in the ground permanently everything will go back to normal ok?” He said his voice soft.   
Alya had already put Marinette to bed and Adrien was planning on joining her in a few minutes. 

Alya sniffed. “I never really thought about you guys being injured. You are still going to fight in that condition and that… That’s just stupidly amazing and…” She trailed off as a tear slipped down her cheek. “I want to help. I know I can’t really but I want to.”

“You already have Alya just by being here and helping Marinette. And me.” He added as an afterthought. He yawned amazed that he was still conscious and Alya chucked before grabbing his arm and guiding him up the stairs to Marinettes bed. 

“Good night you two. I’ll wake you before it starts getting dark.” Alya called softly as Adrien climbed into the bed. 

“Sounds good.” Adrien mumbled and the sound of sheets shifting followed. There was several moments of silence then a soft purr sounded from above followed by a happy content hum. Alya smiled and after taking the most adorable picture of them curled around each other sleeping, made her way to the door to get some rest of her own.


	10. Chapter 10

They had slept nearly thirteen hours when they were awoken by Alya who had a worried look on her face. 

“Whats wrong?” Marinette mumbled as the kwami flew to their chosen’s full of nervous energy.

“Um its not dark out yet but the akuma has uh… called you guys out I guess?” Alya said “He kinda took over the news station for a bit and sent a broadcast out.”   
Marinette and Adrien were instantly awake.

“Did he hurt anyone?” Adrien demanded as they began climbing out of the bed. 

Alya shook her head “No but he took everyone. The mayor has put a mandatory curfew in place once the sun goes down and everyone is scared.” 

“I’ll bet they are. This is the longest we’ve had to deal with an akuma and he is just getting stronger the longer this goes on. Where is our little showdown going to take place?” Marinette asked 

Alya grimaced. “Champ de Mars. About fifteen minutes after the broadcast went out a hole opened in the street just before the Eiffel Tower. You can see the skeletons at the mouth of the tunnel but its not dark enough for them to emerge just yet. Everyone has vacated that area and of course he wants you guys to show at 9pm or earlier but you guys should probably go before the sun is down.” 

“Of course he gave us a choice to come earlier, how kind of him.” Marinette muttered “We need to see what this hole looks like and then we can plan the best way to attack.”

“I say we get into position behind him now and when he comes out we attack.” Adrien hissed 

“You cant!” Tiki squeaked making Adrien and Marinette turn towards her. 

Alya explained. “He wants you both in Champ de Mars at the latest at 9 pm. Or Ladycats an option I suppose but he seemed insistent on you both being there. If you don’t show or if only one of you shows he is going to start killing people. One every three minutes until both of you do.” 

Marinette and Adrien paled. “Oh no, and he is serious too.” Marinette whispered making Alya nod. 

“Yeah but everyone could see the damage you did to him the last time you fought. Those are some nasty scratches on his face girl!”

“His arm doesn’t seem fully healed either.” Plagg purred clearly enjoying the thought of Morte being in pain. “I think you did more damage to his item than we initially thought. One good slash should do the trick to taking him out the rest of the way.”

“Yeah but to do so we are going to have to fight our way through all his minions and this time I’m pretty sure he is pulling out all the stops.” Adrien snapped not liking the way the odds were stacked against them.

Everyone went silent thinking until Alya spoke up. “I could dress as Chat and walk out with Ladybug. Then Adrien could sneak…” 

“NO!” Marinette and Adrien yelled at the exact same time the look of horror on their faces being enough to make Alya cringe. 

“Actually that’s not a bad idea sneaky little pup.” Plagg mused flopping down onto Aylas head, patting her curls in appreciation “It will give you two an ace since he won’t be expecting an attack from behind.” 

“Not just no, but hell no Plagg.” Marinette growled “I am not dressing her up as a decoy and taking her out to face an akuma that is literally after our deaths. Morte isn’t playing around, he stabbed Adrien simply because he was a hostage that I wanted to save. If we bring Alya out there and something goes wrong he will probably kill her. That is if he doesn’t try to right off the bat. I have a feeling he isn’t going to like cats very much after our last bout.”

Plagg bared his teeth. “Bad luck to him then. Do you have a better plan? Morte isn’t going to let either of you walk away tonight and this little battle has gone on long enough.” 

Marinette gripped her hair the frustration rolling off her in waves. “No. I don’t. But I cant put Alya in that kind of danger.” She moaned 

Adrien patted her back soothingly. “We can challenge him. Show up as its getting dark, challenge him and rush him together.” 

“What about the minions?” Tiki asked 

Adrien shrugged “We will have to figure that out later. I am with Marinette 100 percent on not letting Alya near this guy though. When I was down in the tunnels I figured out who he is. He is that killer that busted out. Aeron Sterben.”

Adrien declaration was met with silence as Aylas eyes bugged out. “The akuma is a Jailbird?!” she shrieked making Marinette and Adrien wince 

“Uh yeah, and he really doesn’t like being called that. Matter of fact that’s probably why he stabbed me. That and I smashed his nose in for him.”

The kwami were silent an odd look passing between them while Alya yanked out her phone clearly ready to do a post to her blog about this newest scoop. 

“It doesn’t matter why he doesn’t like you Adrien. Do the rest of you see why we cant use Alya as bait out there though?” Marinette asked and the kwami nodded. 

“Um guys?” Alya broke in and three heads turned to look at her. “The mayor has just declared Martial Law. The police are setting up a barrier all around Champ de Mars.” 

“Looks like you two are getting help no matter what you want.” Plagg said making Marinette and Adrien sigh

“Back to the plan, should we go as it starts to get dark or wait till the last moment?” Adrien asked looking to Marinette 

Marinette bit her lip. “We should go scout it out. Morte isn’t going to step out of his little hole until he is ready to and who knows how many skeletons he will throw at us before then. If we scout it out now, maybe ask the police to help, we can use there riot shields to drive a wedge into the skeletons once they come out on the green. If we can do that and get to Morte we have a chance at taking him down. We also need to tell everyone the skeletons weakness, get it on the air in case Morte sends other skeletons into the streets.”

Adrien nodded stretching his arms above his head. “It’s a plan then.”

“It’s the best I have.” Marinette said a weak smile flickering on her lips. 

Alya frowned at them both. “So you guys just want me to sit here and do nothing?!” 

Marinette flinched at the aggravation she could hear in Aylas tone. “Please?” 

Alya spun around fast making Plagg grip her hair to stay on her head. Her back was to them as she moved to the ladder, the tone of her voice clearly expressing her annoyed state “I… I don’t care what you guys say. If anything happens to you, if this battle starts to go downhill I am coming to help and there will be nothing you can do to stop me.”

“We could tie you up.” Adrien answered wryly 

Marinette smacked him and Alyas head snapped towards him as she let out a sound that was fairly close to a snarl. “You can try.” Alya hissed dangerously then dropped to Marinettes floor stalking off to where the spare bedroom was. 

Marinette sighed moving to get off the bed herself but Tiki flew down to stop her. “We will talk to her Marinette. You two eat something. After all you will need all the strength you can muster later.”

Marinette nodded slowly and Tiki flew off. Beside her Adrien huffed “I was only kidding. She knows that right?”

Marinette patted his shoulder. “You might be kidding but with the way Alya is I think it might be a good idea. We both know she is going to try and help.” 

Adrien shrugged “Nothing we can really do to stop her Princess. Other than tying her up or maybe telling her parents.” 

Slowly Marinette crawled to the edge of the bed shaking her head at both suggestions. “Come on kitty, lets get something to eat. We can worry about Alya later so let’s start getting prepared for tonight.”

In the end they didn’t tie Alya up or send her home to her parents even though they were freaking out. Aylas phone had rang several times and so had Marinettes. Apparently Marinettes parents had tried to come home early only to find out about the akuma. They couldn’t get into the city due to the Martial Law and they had been frantic trying to get a hold of her. It had taken some doing but Marinette had calmed her parents down, assuring that she was safe and with friends. Adrien hadn’t bothered trying to contact his father or Natalie since he knew if he did they would swoop down and confine him to his room. Adrien simply left his phone off so he would have to think about it. Finally the sun began to set making Marinette and Adrien nervously glance at Alya. They had all been rather shifty the past hour or so after Alya had emerged with the kwami from the spare room. Now they stood across from each other in the living room where they had been snacking on random things and chatting about nothing in general. 

“We will be back Alya.” Marinette said finally breaking the strained silence as she hugged her friend. 

Adrien hugged her next and as he pulled back Alya nodded a stony look on her face. She was upset, not at them really but at the fact that she couldn’t walk out the door with them to help. 

“Stay safe. Keep each other alive. I don’t want to have to blow your secret identities to Nino by telling him one or both of you died.” Alya growled her hand clenching around a heavy flashlight she had found in the spare room. The thing was a weapon in its own right and she felt better with it in her hands. 

“We will so don’t brain us when we come crawling back in through the window. We will probably be worn out when we do.” Adrien answered for the both of them.   
Alyas lips twitched and as a group they made their way back into Marinettes room. As soon as they entered Tiki and Plagg fluttered down gazing at their chosen. 

“Ready?” They asked making Adrien and Marinette nod. 

“Tiki Spots On!” Marinette called with Adrien a second behind her saying “Plagg Claws Out!”

Dual flashes of light flared and Alya let out a small squeal. “That is still so freaken awesome, I’m never going to get used to it.” Chat and Ladybug smiled at her then Alya stepped forward pulling them both into a final hug. “Go on and kick this dudes butt. I expect a full and detailed interview with both of you when this is done.” 

“Awe Alya cant Ladybug just do it?” Chat whined even though his grin never dimmed. 

“Nope you are both required.” Alya answered smartly waving her phone at him. “Now scat both of you. I am going to take a nap.” 

Ladybug and Chat chuckled at her tone slipping out onto Marinettes balcony. The window sealed softly behind them leaving Alya alone in the room. She waited a half a minute to make sure they weren’t going to suddenly come back in before retreating to the guest bedroom. In truth she felt odd going in the room at all. Whenever she stayed at Marinettes she always slept in the bed with her or on the lounger when Marinettes clinginess in sleep became too much. Any extra clothes she left were stored in a spare drawer in Marinettes room so it was very rare for her to come in the spare room. The only reason she did so now was because she hoped it would be less distracting. She moved to the small window and opened it a crack, letting in the rapidly hushing city noises before climbing on the bed making herself as comfortable as possible. What she was about to try was quite possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done before. A million things could go wrong but if Alya managed to do what she hoped, she would give her friends a better chance at surviving that night. 

Alya was going to try to contact Hawkmoth or at least lure a butterfly to her. 

Plagg had been the one to tell her since she had multiple questions about the butterflies and how one could capture it. It happened rarely when the miraculous was being used for good and most of the time by accidents that usually involved children. It happened more when the butterfly miraculous was being used for dark intentions. Unfortunately darkness tends to attract darkness more readily and therefore led to stronger akuma rising. To capture a butterfly one either had to know what they were looking for or they had to draw one to them. For most people what Alya was attempting to do would be impossible. However, Alya like most of her classmates and several other Parisians, were uniquely suited for drawing a butterfly to themselves. Alya had been possessed before, which meant that somewhere in Hawkmoths horde a butterfly was already attuned to her. If she could figure out how to call out to it the chances of it responding was very high. The question was whether or not she could manage to call out to it. 

When she had asked for details or a hint Tiki had been the one to say “Try and remember the feeling you had when the butterfly first landed on you before you became Lady Wifi. Your emotions were what drew it to you the first time even though it was guided by Hawkmoth. However, now that connection is made you should be able to call it to you again.” 

Plagg had continued the idea “Get somewhere quiet and reach out with your senses and mind. Sniff out the sensation and you should be half way there. The only problem is you won’t know it’s working until the butterfly arrives.” 

His words were a little disheartening and a touch confusing but Alya was determined to try. Her heroes, her friends were in dire straits, even if they had bravely walked out the window without a hint of fear. The one thing that held her heart in an icy pick of fear was what both kwami had told and warned her about if she did try this last ditch plan. The butterfly would need something from her in order for her to use its power. Whether it was an object, or something less tangible didn’t matter. What did matter was that it was something of hers and that it was something precious. Alya had already decided on what she was going to give up and she had run it past the kwamis in case it wouldn’t actually work. They had been surprised but Tiki had almost reluctantly informed her idea would in fact work and work well. Now she just had to concentrate. Unfortunately it was easier said than done and after several minutes bled past she could feel her frustrations mounting. Shifting on the bed Alya gave a half hearted growl under her breath flopping onto her side and jamming her eyes shut. It wasn’t a comfortable position and after several more failed positions she found one that was comfortable enough to relax in but not comfortable enough to sleep in. She was sitting with her back to the headboard her legs curled over the top of a pillow with her hands resting in her lap across the heavy flashlight. Closing her eyes Alya allowed her mind to drift back to the moment when she had first become an akuma. This moment was just before her memory went on a complete fritz for the rest of the day and it was quite difficult to hold on to. The memory kept slipping away leaving her more and more frustrated. It wasn’t right for her friends to be out fighting for their lives when all this was Hawkmoths fault and the worst part was she couldn’t do anything about it. Finally with a snarl Alya jolted upright ready to throw the flashlight in her hand, when the oddest sensation went through her. The sensation felt like the moment just before you slipped, that odd tingling sensation you got through your whole body. Everything seemed to freeze for the briefest of seconds and Alya glanced about herself a touch worried. The sensation was gone as swiftly as it came and with a start Alya realized what she had missed. It was her anger at the unfairness of Chloes treatment of her that had caused her possession in the first place and as such it was probably that same thing that would draw the butterfly now. Thankfully that feeling of unfairness was easy to access. 

Alya settled back against the pillows letting her frustration bubble to the forefront of her mind all the while calling out wordlessly. It took a minute but soon the odd slipping sensation was back, a tingling that started in her hands and slid its way up to her shoulders before cascading down to her toes. The sensation made her feel almost dizzy but in a good way so when a voice demanded “How are you doing that?!” She shot upright with a scream.  
A white butterfly darted off the flashlight in her hands fluttering about and Alya gasped realizing she had done it! Then the white butterfly started fluttering towards the window and Alya darted to the cracked window slamming it closed before it could escape. The butterfly peeled away clearly in distress fluttering up to one of the corners of the room. 

“No! Hey butterfly its ok! Come back I’m not going to hurt you!” Alya cried waving her hands at the creature. 

It either didn’t understand or it didn’t care because after fluttering uselessly at the corner for a second it settled on the wall its white wings trembling. Alya bit her lip wondering if she should climb up after it then cast that idea away. It could fly and had plenty of experience at dodging hands or predators. She wasn’t going to catch it by force. Instead she settled back on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes once more. The sensation came even faster to her this time and it only took a few minutes for the voice to come back. 

“What exactly do you think you are doing?” Hawkmoth roared and from within her fuzzy, not quite remembered moments of being Lady Wifi she recognized his voice. 

“You know you yell an awful lot Hawkmoth. What’s the matter everything not going your way?” Alya snarked remembering her time as Lady Wifi more clearly. It would seem that the longer she remained in contact with the butterfly the more she could remember. 

“Petulant teenager, I will ask you one last time. What do you think you are doing?” Hawkmoths voice was still loud but his words this time were positively icy. 

“I am trying to save my city from a psycho jailbird akuma that you released!” Alya snapped 

There was silence and Alyas eyes popped open wondering for a moment if Hawkmoth had broken the connection, but the butterfly was sitting on her wrist its wings trembling slightly. 

“Wow you guys are pretty.” She murmured and the butterfly flicked its wings spreading them in such a way that made Alya think it was preening. 

“Don’t encourage them, they are already vain creatures.” Hawkmoth said making Alya jump once more. 

“And that’s creepy.” Alya said and she heard Hawkmoth sigh.

Before he could try and speak since he probably wouldn’t have anything nice to say, Alya beat him to the punch. “Hawkmoth, you are supposed to be a hero. I’ve talked to Ladybug and her um, kwami and that’s how I knew that I could do this. This akuma you have created is going to destroy Paris and you know as well as I that if he takes down Ladybug and Chat Noir he isn’t going to stop. He will come after you next and nothing will be able to stop him.” 

“Not true.” Hawkmoth answered. “He is bound to my power and therefore he cannot use the other miraculous. The moment he tries and discards my power his life is forfeit.”

Alya was silent for a moment then anger burned through her, so pure and furious that the butterfly on her hand blazed with light. “Is that your plan? How dare you. Your miraculous is supposed to inspire not destroy!” 

Hawkmoth sighed again and Alya could practically envision him pinching his nose in exasperation “No you silly child that was not my plan although it would be a means to several ends. My plan has always been to collect the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous. I do not wish to see the children holding them killed. My power however is limited and I cannot control an akuma that has been captured. I tried when it became obvious that Morte was intent on killing that one boy. Thankfully Ladycat was able to intervene. Is that child alright?” 

The concern in Hawkmoths voice made Alya hesitate, because she could tell he was genuinely concerned. It was odd however that he would ask about a citizen if he were just a villain. “He… He’s a classmate of mine. He is safe although Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to hide him since Morte seems to hold a grudge.” 

“I see.” Hawkmoth murmured seeming to come to a decision. “Very well then, Lady Wifi you have captured a butterfly. What is it you desire?” 

Alya flinched at the complete 180 of his attitude and tone, it almost made her feel as if a bucket of water had been thrown in her face. “Um… My name is Alya not Lady Wifi, and I want… no I need to help Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

Hawkmoth snorted “I do not think Lady Wifis powers will do much to help.” 

Alya frowned as the butterfly began crawling up her arm. “Yeah I know that’s why I have this.” She reached out grabbing the flashlight that she had set aside. “The skeletons can’t stand light and this thing is heavy enough to be used as a weapon anyways.” 

There was only silence from Hawkmoth as the butterfly bounced into the air to settle down onto the flashlight. The butterfly was still glowing slightly from her earlier outburst and it turned towards her seemingly waiting for something. 

“My kwami has explained to me why Morte is not bound to my power but I do not see any problems arising from you doing this foolish errand. You will not be able to use any power you gain from this against me and the moment you have finished the task you set out to do the butterfly will be freed from your brief control. I can assure you that you will not be able to do this again. So for your first and only time of being a Champion I ask, what will you give to secure this power?” Hawkmoth queried

The butterfly took on an almost pearlescent glow and for a brief second Alya wanted to back down. Then her determination and courage reasserted itself even if the fear she felt still ate at her. “Memories.” Alya managed her mouth dry. “Um, more specifically my memories from the past week and today.”   
Silence trailed along the bond then Hawkmoth echoed “Memories? I am…” He broke off suddenly as if someone had interrupted him. “I… see… and I won’t be able to see them…” 

Alya felt his attention turn back to her as the butterfly began to glow steadily brighter. With her watching the butterfly burst into motes of light that bound themselves to the flashlight in her hand. White pooled up the metallic surface eating it away until it met her hand then that odd tingling sensation hit her once more as the white continued up her skin. She closed her eyes as the transformation slid up her flesh and she jumped when Hawkmoth said “Your memories are surprisingly powerful Lumara. Do what it is you need to do. You can shed your own light as bright and powerful as the sun from your hands. The staff at your hip will allow you to get from place to place quickly but be warned if something breaks the centerpiece on your chest the butterfly will be set free and you will lose all power. Once your task is finished break the centerpiece and the butterfly will depart on its own with your memories. When you see the cat and bug tell them they will never receive aid from me again no matter the akuma or danger to life. I will make certain that no butterfly can ever be called upon as well.”   
The connection cut off suddenly and Lumara gasped opening her eyes to darkness. She blinked several times and suddenly a dim light began to shine from her chest. The source was a fist sized circle at the top of her sternum. 

“I…I did it… I DID IT!!!” Lumara shrieked fleeing the room. 

Heart pounding in excitement she practically raced up the stairs, pausing for a brief second at Marinettes oversized mirror she used when designing. As Lumara she looked stunning. A grey and cream suit covered her from her neck to her toes the color darkening to a charcoal color at her wrists and ankles. The boots and gloves she wore continued with the dark color scheme although silver disks with clear looking centers were set in her palms. Pale yellow and orange lines flared from the charcoal shades following her muscles and giving color to an otherwise bland look. Her hair was streaked with silver and yellow lines, blending with the orange red tones of her natural color surprisingly well. A cream mask with darkened edges hid her eyes and the domed centerpiece on her chest that was her weak point glowed with her obvious pleasure. In all honesty it looked like something Marinette would design and knowing she wouldn’t get a chance to later she snapped a picture of herself. 

“Really? You are taking pictures of yourself?” Hawkmoth demanded his voice devoid of any kind of emotion. 

Lumara yelped not having expected to hear his voice again then seeing the butterfly mask across her features snapped “Hell yeah I’m taking a picture! I won’t remember this and someone has to document the fact that you are helping this time around!” 

“Not willingly.” Hawkmoth answered his tone holding an icy touch. 

“You’re still helping.” Lumara answered sweetly “Will I hear your voice the entire time I’m transformed?” 

“If I wish you to, and I will also be able to see and hear what you do if I wish.” Hawkmoth growled clearly displeased at this idea.

“Wonderful…” Lumara muttered her tone echoing his displeasure. 

“You might want to hurry. I believe your… heroes are in a bit of trouble.” Hawkmoth said as a loud boom seemed to echo his statement.

Lumara nodded to herself, fear for her friends flickering through her mind but she squashed it refusing to think negatively. Leaving her phone on the desk she scrambled through the window saying “Hang on guys I’m coming.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ladybug and Chat Noir were in fact not doing very well in the battle against Morte. They had run straight to Champ de Mars meeting up with the police force who were camping outside the metal barricade. The police had been relieved to see them but it didn’t last long since they didn’t have an instant solution to the akuma problem. One especially rude police officer had tried to blame Ladybug. Saying she was being an incompetent hero and not fixing things when she had the chance. Chat had snarled at the man making him go pale and flinch behind some of the other men standing nearby. None of the police force had forgotten how Chat had single handedly taken out most of their numbers when the Roger-cop akuma had been around and they were distinctly wary of his strength. Ladybug then dropped a bombshell on the poor men when she told them that it was the prisons fault for allowing the prisoner Aeron Sterben to break free. They hadn’t been expecting that and Ladybug was able to take control of the situation, telling them about the basic plan she had come up with. It wasn’t a solid idea by any means but the police still agreed to help as best they could. 

As the shadows grew longer the Police slipped into the park moving between the trees and getting into what they hoped would be a good position. Once the sun set however the Police were forced to draw back as skeletons began to slink out of the hole in the ground. They stuck to the shadows looking frail and the ones that wandered too close to the barricades were quickly dispatched. Ladybug and Chat Noirs time to reveal themselves rapidly grew closer and the two of them decided to go in a bit early so Morte wouldn’t have any excuse to harm a civilian. 

It was full dark as they walked up the center of Champ de Mars weapons held loosely in their fingertips as they moved. Some of the police force had wanted to accompany them but they had refused an escort, knowing Morte would probably attack straight out if they did. Lights lit up the Eiffel Tower and the whole parkway so it was easy to see the skeletons as they creeped around their numbers growing as they slunk from the trees to surround them. Their escape was pretty well erased overland but as they drew nearer to the Eiffel Tower they both knew they could get away using Pairs most well known landmark. 

“You know I think we still have a pillow and blanket stored up there My Lady.” Chat murmured as they continued their trek towards the yawning darkness of Mortes tunnel. 

“I think you are right kitty. We will have to get them down once we are done with this Bonehead. I can’t even imagine what the maintenance workers would think if they found them.” Ladybug answered causing Chat to chuckle at the thought. 

“That is close enough.” Morte called his voice reverberating across the green through all the skeletons at hand. 

“And that right there is very creepy.” Chat growled and Ladybug agreed. 

“Come out Morte. It’s time for this battle to be finished.” Ladybug yelled her voice sounding far braver than she felt surrounded on all sides by the enemy. Chopper blades hounded the air near them and Ladybug could have cursed their stupidity as it came closer for a better view. 

“Should I chase them off?” Chat asked fingering the staff in his hand.

“No they could be useful if we need to make a quick break away. After all skeletons can’t fly and we don’t want to tip what little hand we have.” Ladybug answered then turned their attention to the tunnel before them. 

A sound echoed across the green, a hissing sound that seemed to echo from the jaws of every skeleton around them. The darkness in the trees seemed to become more intense as still more skeletons emerged from the ground. The sound of bones scraping dirt sounded from the tunnel itself and after a moment Morte emerged. Chat could see the scratches left on his skin from Ladycats claws and he was proud to see that Mortes nose was no longer straight either. His costume was still very much the same with one major difference, his chest was no longer covered by thin rib like projections. Instead the whole thing was a solid chest piece that gave no hint to where the akumafied object was. 

“Oh that’s just fantastic.” Ladybug growled “Chat you mind Cataclysming his chest? I think that will be the fastest way to his item.”

Chat grinned savagely as he dropped into a slight crouch putting himself a little before Ladybug. “It would be my upmost pleasure to do so My Lady.” He purred

Morte wasn’t close enough to hear their words and he stopped at the mouth of the tunnel raising a hand into the air. A bone blade formed there growing over the top of his hand. He swung it down his red eyes gleaming in silent fury and all the skeletons roared charging in at once. The heroes could only watch in shock for a long moment as the skeletons closed in rapidly. In truth they hadn’t really been expecting a direct furious attack right off the bat. Ladybug and Chat had been expecting some banter maybe a little tussle as Morte sent a few skeletons at a time for them to destroy. That was the usual akuma behavior and it was only in hind sight that they realized their error. 

“Back to back!” Ladybug cried pivoting as Chat did. 

Their backs met in a brief touch before they launched out slashing and smashing through skeletons that were pulling away from the main incoming force. Ladybug took farther out targets while Chat took ones that were closer in. All the while they maintained an invisible circle around themselves returning to their back to back position periodically as they fought. As the skeletons came at them more readily Chat yelled “Wreaking ball!” and Ladybug twisted around throwing her yoyo so it went about his one ankle. 

In the next instant he jumped as Ladybug twirled sweeping him in a large arc that rapidly cleared the immediate ground surrounding them of skeletons. As she slowed Chat gripped the line twisting around so he landed on his feet once more. The yoyo snapped back to her hand and Chat leaped back to her side as the skeletons came to a sudden halt some of them frozen in odd positions. Ladybug and Chat remained back to back as they eyed the circle ready for the next wave when it came. The skeletons remained motionless many of them frozen midstride. They both jumped a little however when a clapping sound echoed around them. It sounded hollow especially with the chopper blades drumming its own tattoo above them. It was a news chopper and it was quite obviously filming which was probably why Morte had called for the sudden halt. Morte wanted to make the biggest spectacle he could and wiping out Paris favorite heroes too fast was not the way to go. 

“Alyas going to be so pissed at us.” Chat muttered watching the sea of bones as they shifted trying to pinpoint Mortes form. 

“Let’s hope she really is taking a nap then.” Ladybug answered their shoulders rubbing briefly as they turned together all the while watching for new movement along the skeletons line. 

“You know she isn’t. I’m half expecting to hear her crashing through the wall of skeletons, the police at her back.” Chat chuckled 

“Yeah… At least she is safe though.” Ladybug replied. “Hopefully.”

Finally the clapping sound died off and from the mouths of a dozen skeletons ranging all along the circle Mortes voice emerged. “For teenagers you two fight surprisingly well. My patience however is at an end” 

The circle of bones shifted and new skeletons emerged. These were thicker than the main force and more ominously they held weapons in their bony hands. Ladybug felt Chat shift at her back and she had a feeling that these new skeletons had emerged from behind as well. Far across the field she could hear the sounds of smashing as well as voices yelling and she hoped that the police weren’t in too much trouble. They needed an edge and Ladybug knew just where to find one. Taking a half step forward Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air. “Lucky…”

“Down!” Chat yelped slamming her to the earth as something sliced out of the darkness and caught him across his shoulder. 

Chat yelped as it carved a gash in his flesh and Ladybug twisted out from beneath him spinning her yoyo to catch the other two projectiles that flew from the same direction. Mortes red eyes leered from the darkness and Chat rolled off her with a snarl leaping after him. True to form Morte laughed and the skeletons charged once more. Chat met them eagerly breaking his baton into two pieces as he went to work. Ladybugs yoyo flashed past him inches away smashing the skeletons he couldn’t take out left and right. 

“Chat fall back!” Ladybug cried knowing they wouldn’t be able to maintain the distance they had for long. Soon skeletons would get between them and cut them off from the other. If that happened the fight would be over and Chat bounced back on his heels avoiding a club that swung just centimeters past his nose.  
Unbalanced from the swing the skeleton stumbled its head tilting forward to provide an excellent target. Chats batons cracked across the skull twice before it turned to dust and in the next second Ladybugs yoyo hooked him about the waist hauling him back as a bone sword swung down into the spot where he had been standing. Hearing a yelp from behind him Chat spun in time to catch Ladybug as she was knocked back. 

“Ow.” Ladybug growled breathlessly as she tried and failed to shift back to her feet. Chat didn’t see any nasty gashes on her person but he knew from experience that blunt force injuries didn’t show on the suits. 

“Where are you hit?” Chat demanded lowering her to the ground as Mortes laughter echoed around them.

“Ribs, give me a sec.” She managed with a wince trying to catch her breath and failing miserably.

The skeletons closed in and Chat pulled Ladybugs yoyo from her hand spinning it in a rapid circle before launching it at the skeletons in a wide arc. “Not sure we have many of those My Lady.” 

He was unfortunately right as the skeletons closed in on them their open mouths hissing as they shambled forwards. Ladybug regained her feet and yoyo then together they charged at the skeleton wall. They had both spotted Morte slinking through the skeletons on this side and they both hoped that he was still close. Ladybug used her spinning yoyo as a shield while in her other hand she held a bone club she had picked up. Chat was using his baton in its dual weapon state smashing anything that was in reach. They fought well covering each other as they kept the swarm of skeletons off of themselves even if just barely. Fighting as the unbreakable team they were, Ladybug and Chat Noir could have made it out of the sea of skeleton even though they were tiring fast. Morte however wasn’t a man who played by the rules or fought battles in any kind of fair way. 

“Marinette! Left!” Tiki shrieked and Ladybug turned seeing the odd square in one skeletons chest. 

A light blinked ominously from within and it only took a half a second for her to react. Her yoyo lashed out catching the skeleton as it shoved against its brethren to get closer to them. In the next moment she flung it into the air but not quite quick enough. A loud boom deafened and blinded her tossing her back into Chat who shrieked in pain. They both hit the ground the bomb having detonated at enough of a distance that it didn’t burn them. Bone shards flung from the blast had cut them though and as Ladybug opened her eyes she could see one sticking out of the side of her arm. With a grunt she almost couldn’t hear she yanked it out the world spinning unpleasantly as she did. 

“I’m here Marinette. No internal injuries although you might be slightly concussed. Chat is to your right.” Tiki said her voice being the only clear thing she could truly hear.

“Ow. Ow, ow, ow.” Ladybug said in reply although to her ears it was muffled grunt. Chat was curled on his side near her, his eyes slitted in pain hands over his ears. It was obvious the explosion had hurt his ears far more than it had hurt hers and she noticed several bone shards that stuck from his suit. Gritting her teeth Ladybug managed to get to her knees when a foot smashed into her already injured side tossing her into Chat. Chats arms wrapped around her as he caught her and he curled protectively around her hissing as Morte stood before them. 

Morte was smiling grimly his red eyes bright with amusement and bloodlust. “I believe I owed her that. Although I feel I owe both of you a whole lot more.” His words were muffled but Chat could read lips so he understood just fine. 

“Come a little closer then. I will be happy to slash that arrogant smirk off your face.” Chat snarled then winced as Ladybug pulled a shard of bone from his back.  
Morte waved a hand at them. “I believe I shall, once you are sufficiently pinned down that is.” 

Chat sensed the movement coming at them from behind and he surged to his feet his fist slamming into a skull. The sudden change in stance sent his balance reeling however, and he almost toppled back to the ground. Ladybug managed to catch him and they sagged against each other weary and dizzy in their own right. Even still as the skeletons closed in they tried to fight, but between the fatigue already eating at them and the explosion that had sent them reeling they couldn’t keep it up for very long. Within moments bony hands held them trapping their arms behind them as the skeletons ribs pinned them in place. Oddly enough the ribs didn’t make either of them feels sleepy and Ladybug could only reason that it was simply because Morte wanted them awake. He prowled before them a wicked grin stretching his face as a bone blade formed in his hand. 

“I believe I shall start with the cat.” Morte hissed stepping towards Chat 

Ladybug twisted in her bonds the bony projections digging into her painfully even through the suit. “Don’t you dare touch him!” She yelled jerking hard enough that the skeleton was pulled to the side. 

Morte cast a bored eye in her direction then froze as a white figure was launched into the sky behind them. He cocked his head curiously just as Ladybug yelped “Chat eyes shut!” 

Light blazed around them and they both heard Morte scream as the skeletons holding them turned to dust. Both heroes fell to their hands and knees as Morte stumbled back towards his skeletal hoard. 

“Guys! Are you ok?! I came as fast as I could!” Lumara cried dropping to her knees beside Ladybug as she vaporized several skeletons that looked to be getting too close. 

Ladybug blinked at her “Alya?!” 

“Lumara like this girl! I kinda captured a butterfly, got in contact with Hawkmoth and came to the rescue! Sorry it took so long.” Lumara answered

Ladybug gaped at her clearly shocked and Chat asked “Hawkmoth is helping us?” 

The purple mask flickering to life around Lumaras face sent both heroes reeling back but she just waved a hand looking annoyed. “Oh shut up you annoying butterfly brain.” The mask blazed brighter and she sighed. “He wants me to assure you that this will never happen again, he is helping against his will, and no one will ever again be able to contact a butterfly the way I did either. There I told them so will you please shut up?!”  
To emphasize her point she blasted several skeletons that were coming far too close. Morte was nowhere to be seen, while both Ladybug and Chat were gazing at her looking stupefied. 

“Guys? Akuma?” Lumara said getting to her feet. 

Chat was on his feet first stumbling a little as he made it upright. Ladybug was on her feet next.

“We will be talking about this when you go back to being Alya.” Ladybug growled her hearing finally returning to normal. 

“Sure but I won’t remember it so you should probably yell at me now.” Lumara answered 

Ladybug looked confused but Lumara was sure Tiki would explain in due time. Chat bent over scooping their weapons up off the ground. He tossed Ladybugs yoyo to her and she caught it easily spinning it around her hand. 

“Thank you for saving our tails Lumara, it is such a purrrleasure to have you on our side.” Chat said with a grin and Lumara raised an eyebrow.

“Yes he is always like this.” Ladybug said answering the question before she could ask. “Chat, lets finish this. Lumara can you keep the skeletons off us as we go after Morte?” 

Blasting several skeletons that were running at them Lumara nodded. “We might want to hurry though, I think Morte is probably heading back to his tunnels.” 

“Lets do this then. Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled tossing her yoyo into the air. Light coalesced and a shape wrapped in polka dotted paper dropped into her hands.  
Stripping the paper off Ladybug gaped at the almost basketball sized shell in her hands. 

“Is that?” Chat asked then ducked a bony club. His baton smashed through the skeletons head as light flashed past Ladybug destroying a skeleton that was coming up from behind. 

“That’s gonna make one hell of a boom!” Lumara cried looking all too eager. 

The chopper circled overhead the fools far too close. Ladybug grinned suddenly holding the fuse out. “Light it up Lumara.” 

Lumaras eyes went as wide as her grin and she pointed her hand at the fuse a beam of light briefly shooting out. The fuse hissed sputtering to life and Ladybug spun the yoyo in her hand grimacing at the pain in her side. 

“Make sure you catch me Chat!” Ladybug called and launched the yoyo upward where it caught on the helicopters strut. She went airborne a second later twisting her body so she could land inside the choppers open door. The poor camera man saw her coming and just barely jerked out of the way in time. Ladybug landed hard falling back against the other door of the chopper which was thankfully closed. 

“OWWW…” She groaned hissing at the pain her body was currently in then managed to jerk herself to her feet. “You all need to get out of here now because I’m about to blast the sky wide open. Tilt the copter a little sideways as I exit then fly as fast as you can away.” The two men gaped at her clearly not understanding. “Move it or lose it this thing is lit!” Ladybug snarled galvanizing the men into action. She tossed her yoyo out making a slingshot like shape before putting herself in the cradle. 

The camera man was still in shock as he scrambled further back but thankfully the man flying the copter pulled up on his stick sending them upwards. Then all at once he called “Ready!” and the copter tilted at an angle that made her heart lurch. Sky opened up before her and Ladybug didn’t even think about the stupidity of her next actions. She just kicked up her feet and launched herself out. She came out at an angle and she threw the shell straight up into the star lit sky using her yoyo to send it a bit higher. The wick was almost gone and Ladybug let herself plummet towards the ground as she watched the copter speed away. The ground was liberally covered with skeletons and she could see a dark figure heading towards the hole that was just beneath the Eiffel Tower. Chat saw her falling and he sent himself soaring up to catch her using his baton as Lumara remained below casting out arcs of light to drive the skeletons back. Chats arm wrapped around her as light bloomed above them. Ladybug slapped her hands down over his ears as the firework roared to life above them and they began their decent down Chats baton. The single shot blasted apart in a pink and green shower that blossomed across the sky in a massive jubilee of light. There feet hit the ground and all at once fire rained down from the firework ridden sky turning skeletons to ash the moment they were touched. 

“Holy hell Ladybug. Think you put enough power into that shot?!” Lumara demanded 

“No Morte is escaping and he is almost to his little tunnel to the underground. We need to stop him but Chat nor I can get there fast enough. Lumara you can blind him and stop him in his tracks… I need to throw you…” Ladybug answered

Lumaras face went slack then she squealed “Man I wish I hadn’t left my phone behind! Ok do it! What do I do?” 

Chat had caught on as Ladybug whipped her yoyo out to wrap around Lumaras waist. 

“Fill his hole with light and don’t let up. Use your staff to slow your decent or it’s gonna hurt when you hit the ground.” Chat answered letting Ladybug prepare herself to throw her best friend right into the path of a psycho akuma. 

Lumara nodded eagerly curling her hands into fists. Light flitered through her closed hands and Chat gripped her round the waist. “You might feel a touch dizzy.”  
Chat warned then he tossed her into the air with such ease that Lumara let out a squeal of surprise. Ladybugs string caught her instantly spinning her in a swift circle before flinging her forward like a rock from a sling. 

“This is AWESOME!!!” Lumara shrieked letting the light raze the ground below her as she flew hoping that it would help clear the remaining skeletons that the Lucky Charm hadn’t. 

A figure raced before her towards a hole that she was heading right for. Flying like she was Lumara out paced him easy and she shot her staff out slowing her decent enough that when she hit it only jarred her a little. Rolling to a swift stop she leaped to her feet letting light blast into the hole before her cutting down several skeletons that appeared to be the back up crew. Sounds of running feet slapped the cobbles behind her and spinning around she blasted all the light she could muster right at the akuma known as Morte.

Morte shrieked pulling back as he covered his eyes then threw something at her. Pain erupted at her thigh and Lumara stumbled back with a gasp landing on her butt the light in her hands extinguished. A piece of bone was embedded in her thigh and she gaped at the sight in horror. 

“You idiot girl! Move before he kills you!” Hawkmoth roared and Lumaras head jerked up to see Morte coming for her a bone blade in his hand. 

“Hawkmoth. I wonder if you will feel her death?” Morte sneered picking up his pace towards her able to see the purple mask that covered her face as Hawkmoth tried to force her to move. 

“Stay back!” Lumara screamed fear filling her and sending a pulse of blood red light from her hands. It struck Morte in a direct hit and any exposed bit of skin he had was almost instantly blistered by the lights touch. Morte roared again flinging something new at her but this time Lumara managed to roll to the side avoiding the bony spear that would have transfixed her otherwise. 

“CATACLYSM!” Chat bellowed from nearby and as Morte turned another weapon forming in his grip Chat plowed into him. 

His hand struck the bony plate on his chest as his weight knocked Morte off his feet. The weapon in Mortes hand slashed down as Chat leaped away scoring a shallow line down his side. Cataclysm ate away the bony cover as Morte scrabbled to his feet cursing the heroes as he did so. Ladybugs yoyo smashed into him next nearly knocking him off his unstable feet again. The blow wasn’t a solid one though since it had actually almost missed. A bony projection shot off his body in the direction of the yoyo like some evil blow dart gun but it was obvious he missed as Chat darted away once more. It didn’t even dawn on Morte that they had switched weapons until Ladybug came swinging down from above her feet smashing into Mortes back and driving him into the ground. She bounced off him sliding to a stop as Chat bounded over to her side. Silently they switched their weapons back as Morte remained inert. 

“D…did you get him?” Lumara asked shakily trying to ignore the bone shard still in her leg. It burned like fire bad enough that it was making her nauseous. It was also bleeding slowly transforming her crème color suit red. 

Ladybug nor Chat answered as they creeped closer to Morte ready for him to attack at any moment. They came from opposite sides stopping a foot away from Mortes prone form, their tired muscles tensed and ready for anything. Silently Ladybug nodded and Chat reached out with his baton moving to flip Morte over. It was the moment Morte had been waiting for and he launched himself from the ground a purple blade in his grasp as he slashed at Chat. Chat fell back instantly, avoiding a fatal blow while Ladybugs yoyo flashed out wrapping around Mortes ankle. She swung him around smashing him into the ground once. When he made a move to get up she torqued her body so he was flung into the air only to smash back into the cobbled ground again. She repeated the action several more times as Lumara managed to drag herself over it to their side. 

“Good job Lumara.” Chat murmured then darted forwards as a purple object fell from Mortes currently flying form. Ladybug slammed Morte into the ground harshly recalling her yoyo when it seemed like he wasn’t going to try to get up this time around. 

“My Lady.” Chat murmured slipping up beside her and holding out a purple bladed knife. It was stained with what looked like dried blood and Ladybug recognized it for what it was. 

“Is that?” Lumara asked remaining in a sitting position. Her leg was killing her and she was losing blood but she knew that Ladybug and Chat were moving as fast as they were able. She had been injured in the last seconds of battle. They had been injured far before and were still on their feet fighting. It made a surge of pride spread through her, happy she had been able to help even if she wouldn’t remember it later. 

“Yeah it is.” Ladybug answered and not wanting to touch the blade itself, she gripped the handle as Morte let out a shriek. Both heroes looked up as Lumara pointed her hands at where Morte was struggling to turn over. He managed it and his hands scrabbled at the loose cobbles as he tried to pull himself from the miniature crater he lay in. 

“Don’t!” Morte cried harshly. His mask had cracked upon his final impact causing dark lines to run though the whole thing giving it the appearance of a cracked skull. The effect was made even creepier as Mortes eyes blazed with red light causing the closest cracks to take on a reddish hue. 

Ladybug paused eyeing the akuma then the item in her hand as her miraculous beeped. “It’s my job. You shouldn’t have stolen this power and you should have never attacked the innocents of Paris simply because it amused you.” 

Mortes lips curled into a sneer but as she raised her hand to smash the item his face fell into a mask of fear. “Please! I’ll die!” 

Ladybug froze once more her eyes meeting Mortes. His eyes held fear but they also held a twisted cruelty and Ladybug knew her decision had already been made. “I’m sorry.” Ladybug answered and slammed the blade down into the cobbles. The knife shattered upon impact as Morte howled and Ladybug took a step back waiting for the butterfly to fly out. Skeletons all around them instantly turned to dust and after a long moment the butterfly wiggled out of the blade. The blade itself returned to an odd pasty color but to Ladybugs surprise the purple butterfly didn’t try to fly away. Instead it simply lay there on the ground totally limp. 

Purple flashed in Ladybugs peripheral vision as Police began to swarm over to their position and Lumara gasped. “He stabbed it! The butterfly is hurt!” 

Chat bent down lifting Lumara up into his arms and she stared at him a touch confused. Chat simply shook his head and Lumara remained silent waiting to see what was to happen. 

Casting the handle of the odd knife away Ladybug crouched once more lifting the limp creature into her hands. Flipping the yoyo open she asked “Will cleansing the butterfly heal it too?” 

“It should although it won’t heal Morte.” Tiki answered ominously. 

Ladybug placed the butterfly into her yoyo snapping it closed and waited as the compact flashed briefly, then grew warm. While she was waiting Ladybug tossed the paper she pulled off the firework shell into the air calling “Miraculous Cleanse!” The effect was immediate the swarms of ladybug lights darting through the air fixing damage and filling Champ de Mars with all the stolen people. 

“Well that will give the police something to do.” Chat mumbled making Ladybug and Lumara chuckle. Ladybug did notice however that while the light healed them and Lumara not a single flicker went near Morte.

“Put your hands on your head!” A police man shouted as Morte suddenly reverted back to Aeron Sterben. 

He didn’t comply, didn’t even twitch as Ladybug moved towards him. In fact he shrank back a little allowing Ladybug to see the massive bloodstain that covered his side. 

“Well that explains why he smelled of blood.” She muttered and Chat rumbled in agreement at her side. 

“You have killed me.” Aeron snarled weakly his life blood draining from him once more now that his transformation had come undone. 

“No. The man who shot you killed you, the actions you took after that moment killed you, and your deal for power with Hawkmoth has killed you.” Ladybug answered seeing the bewildered looks the police had. Gently she pressed the compacts lid and it opened releasing the pure white now fully healed butterfly. 

It moved surprisingly fast compared to its normal slow moving brethren, alighting on Mortes forehead. Morte flinched back as a purple mask blazed into life across his face and a strangled cry slipped past numb lips. His arm rose as if to swat the butterfly away then it fell. Slowly his jaw went slack and his eyes closed the butterfly becoming progressively brighter as the on-watching police took a step back. Swiftly Aerons body turned gray and lifeless his skin taking on a texture that looked closer to a stones. The butterfly took to the air and as Aeron Sterbens body collapsed to the ground it turned to dust leaving empty bloodstained clothes in its wake. 

“Bye, bye little butterfly.” Ladybug murmured making all eyes look to her in shock. Seeing their faces Ladybug sighed “There was nothing I could do. Either we kept a crazy jailbird death akuma or he gave up what he promised Hawkmoth to gain his power in the first place.”

Their miraculous beeped again and seeing no questions were likely to be fired their way Ladybug nudged Chat. Together with Chat still carrying a now protesting Lumara they turned their back on the horrifying sight. They didn’t go far since they didn’t have much time left in their transformations and they stopped on a nondescript rooftop near Marinettes house. Chat moved to make sure a fire escape would allow easy access to the ground as Ladybug dropped to her butt next to Lumara. 

“Your turn.” Ladybug murmured and Lumara reached up to the orb on her chest covering it with a gentle hand. Pulling it off her costume she went to crush it only to pause as Ladybug covered her hand. “Hawkmoth, I know you know who Lumara really is and I swear if you send an akuma after her for helping us or try to use her as a hostage, I will do something awful to you when I find you.”

A purple mask flashed across Lumaras face and Ladybug flinched as Hawkmoths voice sneered through her mind. “Empty promises since they will never find me. Tell that snippy little bug I promise nothing. You will run into any danger that springs forth and since you won’t remember any of this you will no longer possess the common sense to stay out of the way!” The mask grew brighter as Lumara began to snigger and after a brief moment of silence Hawkmoth continued almost sulkily “I won’t specifically target you unless it’s the akuma itself you have pissed off. I can’t believe I am having this conversation with a teenager.” 

Lumara started to laugh outright. “He…he’s right…” Lumara chortled as she explained not realizing that Ladybug had heard “You can’t hold that against him because I’ll run into danger to film and get my scoops. It’s not like he can call off attacks for a simple citizen. Even one as well liked as me. He did say he won’t target me specifically though. I think our butterfly man secretly likes me.” 

“I… heard… but I don’t think he likes you as much as you think Lumara.” Ladybug replied a wry grin making itself known.

The purple mask blazed brighter than ever and Hawkmoths voice demanded “Break the pendant already then Ladybug I tire of this connection!” 

Both girls laughed at this and Chat moved over to them clearly wanting in on the joke. If they hadn’t been pressed for time Ladybug would have invited Chat in on teasing Hawkmoth but knowing that they only had a minute or so left she lifted the object into her hand and crushed it in her grip. Instantly Lumara reverted back to Alya as a white butterfly wiggled out of a now full sized flashlight that Ladybug dropped in surprise. The butterfly darted into the air before it got crushed and did a short spiral before landing on Alyas outstretched finger. 

“Will this hurt?” She asked and a purple mask flashed weakly across her face. Alya smiled “I still think these little guys are really pretty.” 

The butterfly’s wings trembled then it leaped into the air before settling on Alyas nose. The air went still for several seconds and Ladybug just barely caught Alya whispering “Bye, bye my pretty white butterfly.” 

The butterfly took on a pearlescent glow and as Alya slumped into Ladybugs arms it took to the air flying up into the dark sky. A moment later dual flashes of light revealed Marinette and Adrien as their transformations finally wore off. 

“Awe the butterfly really liked her.” Tiki murmured fluttering down to press her paws to Alya’s cheek.

“She did well. I’m surprised she actually pulled this off. I’ll bet that was a nasty shock for Hawkmoth.” Plagg huffed settling into Alyas hair. 

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other then looked down at their kwamis. “Are you going to explain?” They asked together 

“Nope!” Plagg cheerfully answered 

“It wont happen again so there is no reason to. However we should probably head home since we are all exhausted.” Tiki sighed

Neither Marinette nor Adrien appreciated that answer but the two of them had long ago realized that if the kwamis didn’t want to talk there really was no way to make them. 

They made their way silently to Marinettes house and slipped in the back door. Neither Marinette nor Adrien bothered with cleaning up and after dropping Alya onto one couch they collapsed to the other practically on top of each other. The kwamis were left to their own devices and everyone fell into a deep sleep that was only interrupted when Marinettes parents burst into the house at 7 am the next morning. They were overjoyed to find everyone ok and Alyas parents as well as Adrien's father was called for them to be picked up since it was obvious all three teens needed more sleep. 

School was canceled for the rest of the week and after a day of solid rest Marinette woke feeling like a normal human being again. Surprisingly neither Adrien nor Alya was grounded since both said they were taken by the akuma early on and neither of their parents had any proof as to otherwise. Adrien complained that he was being watched like a hawk however so it was with great reluctance that they decided to hold off on the surprise they had in store for Alya. She had awakened with no memories from the past week which had scared her parents more than anything but Marinette had shown up as Ladybug to explain that their daughter had saved them in return for her memories. Alya had been ecstatic and showed Ladybug the few photos she had in her phone of when she had been changed into Lumara while asking a million questions about the event. She posted the whole shebang on her blog which made her viewings soar to unprecedented levels. It also helped that the news station also had some crazy footage of the epic battle till Ladybug had used their chopper as a Firework platform. All in all considering the terror the akuma Morte had held over Paris things were rapidly returning to normal. 

A week passed with no akuma attacks and as Friday ended Marinette invited Alya to her house for a sleepover. Alya eagerly accepted and the two girls had a ton of fun before deciding to make their way up to Marinettes room later in the evening. 

“Try to stay a little quiet ok girls?” Tom called up after their giggling forms 

“Ok Papa but we might watch a scary movie so if you hear a scream don’t worry ok?” Marinette replied. 

Tom chuckled at his daughter then made his way to his own room to settle in for the night. 

“Who says I’m going to scream?” Alya demanded as they climbed into Marinettes room and shut the door behind them. 

“Oh you probably will scream but not because of a movie.” A voice rang out making Alya yelp as Chats head appeared over Marinettes bed. 

“See!” Chat crowed excitedly before flipping over the edge of the bed and landing on silent feet. 

“C-Chat Noir?!” Alya demanded as Marinette went over to his side and smacked him on the shoulder. 

“Bad Kitty.” Marinette scolded and Chat stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Uh Marinette how in the hell do you know Chat Noir? Did Ladybug introduce you or something?” Alya demanded “Actually I don’t think I ever asked… How in the hell do you know Ladybug?!”

Chat sniggered and Marinette smacked him again. “It’s kind of a long story and it’s why I asked you over for a sleep over tonight actually.”

Chat grinned his tail twitching. They had wanted to do this a week ago once things had settled down. He and Marinette had pretty much decided unanimously to reveal their secret identities to Alya. The kwamis had been surprisingly placid even agreeing with the decision without any argument. Eventually Tiki had told them that because Alya had already discovered the secret once, she would almost certainly discover it again since the magic charm on her had been broken. Plagg acted as if he didn’t particularly care but Adrien knew that the kwami actually liked Alya. 

“See you gave up far more than your memories when you went to help Chat and Ladybug fight Morte.” Marinette said noticing how Chat pulled his phone out of nowhere.

At her questioning look Chat grinned “Her reaction is going to be epic.” He said by explanation making Marinette roll her eyes. Alya however just looked confused. 

“I… gave up… more?” Alya echoed drawing the twos attention back to the task at hand 

Marinette nodded moving forward to squeeze her hands “You did. You gave up a secret that you have been trying to discover for a long time. You did it to protect us, at least that’s what the kwamis told us.” Marinette answered 

Alya tilted her head her brain working a mile a minute as she tried to puzzle Marinettes words apart. Her words should have made sense, should have given Alya an AH HA! Kind of moment but instead they left her frustrated and more confused than ever. 

Marinette saw her friend struggling to remember things that were no longer there and she smiled stepping back. “Alya you are my best friend. You have saved both mine and Chats life. We owe you a lot and you have our complete confidence that you will keep our secrets no matter the cost to yourself.”  
Alya froze as she watched her friend all thoughts forgotten as a red creature came out of Marinettes purse floating up to hover near Marinettes head. 

“Hello again Alya.” Tiki squeaked and Alyas mouth dropped open but no sound came out. 

“I don’t think she gets it still.” Chat snickered from behind and Marinette smiled realizing that Alya was in fact probably going to scream once her brain regained its functioning. Alya did understand she was just in shock.

“We should help her out.” Tiki giggled cutely and Marinette grinned at her kwami in full agreement.

“Tiki Spots On!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the real world equivalent to Ladybugs lucky charm watch this video. Its what inspired the final battle.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50eiiqvXBkw


	12. Akuma Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine Morte to look. I inked the picture with Prismacolor pens then colored with Prismacolor Pencils. Drawing Bones sucks! Especially hands and feet which is why he has none! :) Hope you guys like it!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163482695@N03/46750165812/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
